l'amant de l'ombre
by kitsu-d'angelo
Summary: UA. Coécrite avec Mimiyanina. Dans les année 1890, Levi est un petit journaliste sans prétention. Suite à l'insistance de son patron, le voilà forcé à enquêter sur des cadavres d'animaux aux alentour du manoir dit hanté. Mais qui est ce Von Smith, cet homme aux allures surnaturels? qu'est il? et à quel point leur rencontre va bouleverser leur vie à tout les deux. (20 chapitres.)
1. La maison du diable

L'amant de l'ombre.

Chapitre : 1

########***

Fic coécrite avec Mimiyanina.

Enjoy.

########****

La grande silhouette blonde resta près du corps de sa victime un instant. Il s'essuya les lèvres devenues rouge et repris une position droite. La lassitude se marquait sur son visage oublié par le temps.

Il venait de se nourrir d'une pauvre biche cette fois, il évitait les humains dont beaucoup avaient le sang pourrit par les gaz des cités industrielles et les maladies. De plus, sa morsure était mortelle si sa victime n'était pas vierge. Heureusement, se dit-il, que son manoir se trouvait au fin fond d'une foret inhospitalière au cœur de l'Allemagne, un bois aux allures maudit que les gens évitent depuis longtemps. Il soupira à nouveau.

Il avait traversé les décennies en restant seul, cloitré près de ce village. Quelle année était-on, d'ailleurs ? 1800 ? 1810 ? Il ne savait plus, et il s'en fichait. La solitude le pesait terriblement. Jamais il ne put se trouver un compagnon ou un calice. Son maestro lui en avait pourtant parlé et vanter les mérite, mais rien à faire, il avait sondé sa ville et celles alentours en vain. En silence, il retourna dans son antre où il s'allongea dans sa boite noire alors que le soleil se levait

********###

-Je veux des nouvelles qui arrachent ! Qui fait peur à la population !

Levi grimaça devant son patron qui lui demandait la lune. Enfant des quartiers pauvre, vendeur de journaux dans la rue, il avait réussi au fur et à mesure des années à monter au niveau de journaliste sur les phénomènes étranges et les meurtres pour le plus grand journal de la ville. Mais depuis les histoires de Jack l'éventreur, les nouvelles se faisaient de plus en plus rare. Il essaya de se faire entendre.

-Il ne se passe rien de passionnant en ce moment... Peut-être devriez-vous plus développer les histoires des journalistes en politique ?

Le patron balaya les mots du brun de la main.

-J'ai un truc pour toi ! On trouve plein de cadavres d'animaux près du grand manoir à la sortie de la ville ! Tu sais, là ou il se raconte que la maison abrite le diable ! Demande-lui des informations, cherche dans sa baraque discrètement, il doit faire de la chasse illégale ou des sacrifices pour ces nouvelles religions à la mode dans le pays... Aller vas !

Le brun soupira et sortit du bureau avec une nouvelle mission. Veste, pantalon marron et chemise blanche entre ouverte, il prit son calepin et son paquet cigarette pour sortir du bâtiment.

-Patron à la con. Il devrait courir à l'info lui, avec tout le bide qu'il a, ça lui ferait du sport... Tss...

***********###

Au plus profond de la noirceur de son manoir, Erwin Von Smith n'arrivait pourtant pas à trouver le sommeil, enveloppé dans son manteau de velours sombre, il grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

Lentement, il replaça son monocle dans la poche de sa veste et resta immobile un instant, grimaçant. Un étrange pressentiment le prenait aux tripes, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui donner d'explication... Le soleil semblait être bas et caché par les nuages.

Il décida de se lever et de sortir de son cercueil, qui ressemblait plus a un lit de bonne taille avec un couvercle noir et des draps de velours rouge.

Il erra dans sa demeure pendant un moment, tiraillé par ce pressentiment toujours plus fort. Il se passa la langue sur les deux canines de grande taille, peu être avait-il faim ? Le soleil ne se montrerait pas et il décida de parcourir le foret à la recherche d'un lapin ou d'un autre petit animal.

*********####

-Oy ! Cocher !

Le journaliste leva la main, sautillant presque sur place pour que le cocher-taxi puisse le voir malgré sa petite taille. Alerté, il arrête sa voiture attelée par deux chevaux.

-b'jour m'sieur , J'vous emmène où?

-Le grand manoir à la sortie de la ville.

Le conducteur blanchit immédiatement.

-Ah non m'sieur j'vais pas là bas.

-Pardon ?

-C'est malsain et j'pense que c'est hanté ! On voit jamais l'proprio ! D'après le père shadis, c'est qu'le diable y vivrait là-bas!

Le brun soupira, il n'avait pas fini avec une telle bande de bras cassés.

-... Bon. Emmenez-moi au plus loin dans cette direction alors. Je ferai le reste à pieds.

Et sans attendre son approbation, il entra dans la calèche pour se faire conduire, jusqu'à se trouver à un kilomètre de la fameuse maison. Hanté hein ? Ça allait peut-être devenir intéressant finalement.

**********###

Il avait vidé le pauvre écureuil, mais rien y faisait, le blond n'arrivait pas savoir d'ou provenait ce pressentiment si pénible et persistant.

Pressé de rentrer, il se changea en chauve-souris et retourna au manoir. Il alla s'installer dans son fauteuil au coin du feu et réfléchit. La solitude l'avait-elle rendu fou ?

Son instinct n'avait pourtant jamais failli, mais cette fois, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait se passer. Il se saisit d'un livre et ajusta son monocle au dessus de son nez. Il commença a lire pour s'occuper l'esprit, essayant de supprimer cette étrange sensation.

*********###

-J'vais pas plus loin m'sieur.

Levi sortit de la calèche sans essayer de marchander et lui balança une pièce pour le trajet.

-Merci bien quand même. Je ferai le reste à pieds.

Reprenant alors le chemin seul alors que la voiture fit demi-tour, sa sacoche contenant son encre, sa plume et ses cigarettes sous le bras, il regarda le manoir qu'il commençait à approcher.

-Je pouvais voir ce manoir quand je grimpais sur les toits, plus jeune... Mais de près, il est encore plus immense... Et flippant. Hm...

Arrivant à la nuit tombée, il toqua à la porte.

-J'espère que le proprio n'est pas un couche-tôt...

************####

Quand il entendit les coups à sa porte, il faillit en lâcher son livre...

-quelqu'un ose s'aventurer ici ? Comment est-ce possible ?.

Il reposa son monocle, approcha de la porte et s'apprêta à regarder par le trou prévu pour voir les visiteurs, mais il s'arrêta net devant l'entrée...

Il respira lentement l'étrange effluve que dégageait l'intrus... Il la sentit avec délectation. Quel étrange individu pouvait avoir un sang si tentant ? Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Devait-il le laisser entrer ? ... Il ne faudrait pas qu'il le tue en le mordant...

Il se décida cependant assez vite et fit s'ouvrir la porte tout en se cachant dans les recoins sombres de sa bâtisse sous sa forme animale. Lui pouvait tout voir, mais il était invisible aux yeux des mortels non-nyctalopes.

Voyant les portes s'ouvrir sans personne pour l'accueillir, le petit journaliste recula d'un pas, méfiant. Comment ? Comment ces portes s'étaient ouvertes toutes seules ?

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Aucune réponse. Juste un grand hall d'entrée plongé dans le noir, vide. Toujours intrigué par les portes, il glissa l'une de ses mains sur les décorations gravées dans le bois de l'une des portes jusqu'à regarder derrière celle-ci. Mais rien, encore une fois.

-Hm... Étrange...

Et pour un journaliste spécialisé dans les phénomènes inexpliqués, il était maintenant servi. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en plaindre.

Erwin regarda tout, il semblait si jeune, mais pourtant, il ne semblait pas bien diffèrent des humains habituels. L'odeur se fit pourtant plus forte, prouvant qu'elle venait bien du petit homme.

Oh qu'il était tenté, mais il ne pouvait pas le mordre. S'il le mordait maintenant, il le tuerait à coup sure. Il voulait d'abord savoir. Par souci de tirailler sa curiosité encore un peu plus, le blond émit un son de respiration fort, qui résonnait comme s'il venait de tout le château.

Levi sursauta, à l'entente de ce bruit. Après tous ces phénomènes, n'importe qui aurait pris ses jambes à son cou. Mais pas lui. Avança dans la pénombre. Il était beaucoup plus curieux qu'effrayé. Il était même un peu excité par la situation en fait. Ouvrant la première porte en face de lui, il tomba sur une grande salle à manger, sans pouvoir deviner les couleurs. Il haussa la voix, bien décider à faire sortir le propriétaire de sa cachette.

-Monsieur... Ou madame peut être. Vous m'avez ouvert... Votre rang devrait vous amenez à plus de politesses et à vous présenter...

S'il voulait une présentation en bonne et due forme, le blond allait lui la donnée. Il atterrit et reprit sa forme au sommet des escaliers au hall. D'un geste de la main, il fit claquer la porte d'entrer. Levi se retourna par réflexe en espérant apercevoir le propriétaire les mains posées sur les portes. Il revint sur ses pas, alors qu'une voix s'éleva, Indiquant au curieux ou se trouvait le maitre de maison.

-Mon ... "Rang" ... Me donne également le droit de vous inviter à rentrer en ma demeure, si vous ne l'aviez pas déja fait sans que je vous y invite... À moins que ce soit une politesse venant des gens de votre rang...

Il descendit les escaliers lentement, prenant soin de ne pas trop ouvrir la bouche quand il parlait. Il avait un regard froid, charismatique. Il s'arrêta sur les dernières marches.

Le brun leva le regard sur l'homme aux allures noble. Pas question de perdre la face devant ce genre d'individu.

-Chez les gens de mon rang, c'est à peine si l'on possède des portes. Alors à quoi bon toquer et se présenter, nous étions tous dans la même galère... Vous êtes ... ?

- Je suis le comte Von Smith... Erwin Von Smith... Puis je demander votre patronyme et la raison d'une telle infraction en ma demeure ?

L'homme en face de lui était beau, noble, grand et une allure charismatique... Et bizarrement, ça lui disait quelque chose. Une telle description... Il se secoua et se présenta.

-Je suis Levi Ackermann, reporter au journal de la ville... On ne se serait pas déjà vu par hasard ?

Le blond leva un sourcil et y réfléchit sérieusement, il l'aurait déja vu? Il n'était pourtant pas allé en ville depuis plusieurs décennies... Le brun devait le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre...

-je l'ignore, je n'ai point la mémoire des visages. Mais je ne crois pas que nous nous connaissons.

Il finit de descendre les marches silencieusement et se plaça face au plus jeune, il l'observa un moment, laissant la maison dans un silence assourdissant. Puis il soupira légèrement.

-si je puis me permettre, vous n'avez point répondu à ma question... Pourquoi être venu en ma demeure, Monsieurs Ackermann?

Levi fronça les sourcils.

-Appelez-moi Levi, je n'aime pas que l'on m'appelle par mon nom. Et pour ce qui est de ma venue, je suis ici pour une histoire vous concernant. De nombreuses personnes ont découvert des cadavres d'animaux près d'ici. Et apparemment, on raconte que votre maison est hantée et que vous ne sortez jamais de chez vous. Je voulais donc vous interviewer pour obtenir des réponses.

-oh des cadavres ? Vraiment ?

Il simula la surprise, plaçant sa main sur son torse comme si les mots du journaliste l'avaient choqué.

-qui oserait faire une chose pareille? Et moi qui me sentais tellement en sécurité dans mon humble demeure...

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

-oh, mais j'y pense, si la populace croit ma bâtisse hantée, cela expliquerait qu'aucune intrusion n'a eu lieu ici, n'est-ce pas ? Me voilà plus serein...

Il resta silencieux un instant, cherchant intérieurement une excuse pour expliquer qu'il ne quitte que peu sa maison.

-mais les gens ont raison, je ne sors point de chez moi, Voyez, vous, Levi, ma santé est fragile, et l'air de la ville si proche peut m'être nocif. Comprenez-vous ?

Levi afficha un regard blasé en voyons ce grand blond s'offusquer. Et en plus, l'air de la ville n'allait pas à son teint ? Quelle petite nature ! Le voilà devant un précieux alors qu'il s'attendait à un démon. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir les mains vides, il savait forcément quelque chose, ou quelque chose à lui avouer.

-Oh, je vois. Vous êtes l'un de ces petits nobles qui pensent être aussi fragiles et délicats que du cristal. Enfin bref, je suis sûr que vous savez quelque chose. Y a-t-il des chasseurs part ici ? Des fanatiques ? Pourquoi n'allez-vous jamais en ville ? Comment mangez-vous ?

Le propriétaire claqua la langue, agacé par les paroles du journaliste .

-pour être honnête l'air de la ville pourrait me tuer, mais s'il faut y aller pour vous prouver ma bonne foi, alors j'espère que vous êtes assez solide pour avoir ma mort sur la conscience...

Il resta silencieux un instant.

-vous posez beaucoup de questions qui me touchent personnellement, je vous prierais d'arrêter, si vous voulez courir après les chasseurs où je ne sais quoi, libre a vous, vous pouvez même rester au manoir si cela vous chante le temps de faire votre enquête sur la mort de lapin ou d'écureuil. Je serais ravi de vous accueillir. Mais n'empiétez point sur ma vie privée...

Il se frappa mentalement pour l'invitation, mais n'en montra rien, c'était sorti tout seul. Il ajouta tout de même.

-et je ne sais rien sur cette histoire.

Le journaliste releva un sourcil, pas vraiment convaincu. Une personne complètement en dehors de ces événements n'aurait pas perdu patience aussi vite.

-... J'accepte votre invitation. Il est plutôt difficile d'enquêter la nuit, j'aurai certainement plus de facilités et d'indices demain.

Au moins ça, ça l'arrangeait. Pas besoin donc de repartir en ville à pieds en pleine nuit pour galérer à revenir par la suite.

Le blond soupira... Il allait devoir rester réveiller la journée. Pour peu, il s'applaudirait pour sa bêtise profonde. Il fit signe au brun.

-Je vais vous montrer votre chambre... Je m'occuperais personnellement des repas... Je vous demanderais de ne pas empiéter sur mes quartiers, je tiens à mon intimité...

Il devança le plus jeune et l'amena vers la seule chambre possédant un lit. Profitant d'être derrière lui, Levi l'inspecta de la tête aux pieds. Il était grand, les épaules larges et un corps étrangement musclé pour une petite nature. Son pas également était étrange, trop fluide, comme si ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. La chambre n'était pas laide et plutôt propre malgré la poussière qui jonchait les meubles.

-voici, pardonnez le manque de soin, je n'ai plus accueillit de personne ici depuis bien longtemps. Le petit déjeuné sera servi à la salle à manger... Dormez bien...

-... Je vous remercie pour cet accueil.

Qu'il ait une chambre oui, mais il ne s'attendait pas à avoir à manger en prime. Ce type noble n'était finalement pas trop snob. Entrant dans la chambre, il se tourna pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Mais il avait déjà disparu. Haussant les épaules, il se déshabilla pour ne garder que son sous-vêtement et se glissa dans les draps frais pour s'endormir rapidement. Son lit chez lui n'était pas aussi confortable.

*********####

Erwin entra dans sa chambre d'un pas rapide et léger, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'inviter un humain sous son toit ? Même s'il avait une odeur qu'il n'avait jamais sentie auparavant. Il allait devoir aller chercher a manger en ville... Et bien se nourrir cette nuit... Il attendit que la ville soit silencieuse et il sortit par la fenêtre, se transformant en chauve souris. Ce soir, en plus de sang frais, il allait devoir aller en ville pour s'infiltrer dans une boutique ... Il devra prendre des réserves pour ne pas avoir a refaire le trajet toute les nuits .

-tch, fichu journaliste.

************ ####

Fin chapitre 1.


	2. le manoir aux secrets

L'amant de l'ombre.

Chapitre 2

########***

Le journaliste se réveilla au petit matin, appelé par les premiers rayons du soleil pour se lever, ce qu'il fit en grommelant quelques insultes à l'astre solaire. Parvenant à faire la levée du corps au bout de 10 minutes, il s'habilla rapidement en regrettant que la bassine de cette chambre soit dépourvue d'eau pour se laver correctement ce matin.

Il demandera ça au maître de maison lorsqu'il l'apercevra. Mais à cette heure-ci, il imaginait l'homme encore au lit, et c'était donc le moment parfait pour fouiller un peu le manoir en quête d'indice.

Dans la cuisine, le comte se grattait la tête... Ça faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas préparés de petit déjeuné... Que devait-il faire ? Il avait pris un peu n'importe quoi a la boutique, laissant tout de même l'argent, même si techniquement, il l'avait braquée.

Agacé, il se saisit d'un livre sur les petits déjeuné originaux...

-cro... i ... ssant? Qu'est-ce donc ?

Il finit par se décider pour quelques tartines de pain complet décoré d'une noisette de marmelade posé maladroitement. Il saisit quelques agrumes entre ses mains et les pressa, comme on étranglerait un animal, pour en faire sortir le jus qu'il mit dans un verre. Il fit le thé assez rapidement, car il s'agissait d'une des seules boissons, qu'il pouvait boire s'il y incorporait quelques gouttes de son sang, et posa les deux tasses sur le plateau avant de le ramener dans la salle à manger. Il s'installa et commença a siroté alors qu'il attendait le réveille et la venue de son hôte.

**********###

Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, le journaliste inspecta rapidement le couloir d'un coup d'œil. Le manoir était silencieux et le soleil venait à peine de se lever, il était donc certain que le propriétaire était encore en train de dormir. Discrètement donc, il inspecta rapidement les chambres de l'étage.

-Hm... Ce n'est certainement pas ici que je vais trouver de la mort-aux-rats ou un fusil, mais bon, j'ai l'impression que ce type cache beaucoup de choses ici...

Levi finit par arriver dans une chambre sombre, la seule où les rideaux étaient complètement opaques et fermés. Intrigué, le brun ouvrit un rideau pour voir plus clair et bloqua sur le lit ouvert qu'il toucha du bout des doigts.

-Drôle de forme pour un lit...

Il trouva alors près du lit un couvercle qui semblait correspondre avec celui-ci. Toujours poussé par la curiosité, il mit le couvercle pour s'apercevoir alors que ce lit ressemblait fortement à un cercueil.

-Il y eut un mort récemment ici ? Où peut être est-ce lui qui dort ici ? Un maniaque de la mort ?

Levi se nota tout ça dans un coin de la tête pour ressortir ça sur papier plus tard. En attendant, il retira le couvercle et referma le rideau pour descendre rapidement au rez-de-chaussée. Si c'était effectivement son lit, cela voulait dire que le maitre de maison était forcément levé.

************###

Le blond entendit des pas dans les escaliers. Son hôte semblait déja réveillé. Lentement, il se leva et se rendit jusqu'au hall où il se tint droit le temps que le brun descende.

-Bien le bonjour à vous. Vous êtes bien matinal, je m'attendais à vous voir arriver plus tard... Voulez-vous me suivre, votre petit déjeuné vous attend...

Son visage était sympathique, mais ses traits semblaient tirés, signe évident qu'il n'avait pas dormi...

-Et moi donc, je ne pensais pas que vous vous leviez si tôt.

Et le voir ici appuyait un peu plus l'hypothèse que cette chambre et ce lit étrange étaient le sien. Suivant le propriétaire, il revient dans la salle à manger, plongée dans la pénombre. Pourquoi diable cet homme restait dans le noir le plus total ainsi ? Levi saisit le tissu entre ses doigts.

-Vous devriez ouvrir les rideaux maintenant, le jour est levé.

Et sans demander son avis, il ouvrit les rideaux d'une fenêtre au moment ou le maitre des lieux se leva en trombe et tendit la main pour l'en empêcher.

-Ne faites pas... RAAAAAAH!

Il se recula aussi sec, rejoignant l'ombre la plus proche, son bras marquer d'une grosse marque de brulure . Son regard luisait d'un énervement certain. Sa voix résonna, glaciale.

-Fermez... Ce rideau...

En entendant le maitre de maison hurler, Levi sursauta et se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquilla en vu de la brulure de l'homme au contact de la lumière du soleil.

-Merde !

Le blond ne se souciait plus vraiment de cacher son secret, mais plutôt de rester en vie... Il ressemblait à une bête sauvage blessée et semblait plus dangereux.

Mais plutôt que de fuir, le journaliste ferma les rideaux et approcha l'homme. Lui prenant le poignet sans demander la permission, il regarda sa brulure de près.

-Vous êtes allergique au soleil ?

Pour un journaliste sur les phénomènes étranges, c'était plutôt un comble. Il ne croyait pas à ces histoires de loups garous, vampire, de diable ou de fantôme. Tout pour lui avait finalement une réponse médicale et scientifique quelque part. Le blond prit une respiration calme, reprenant contenance. Il devait jouer le jeu...

-Allergiques ? Oui, c'est un peu cela... Hypersensible est le mot juste, je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux pas sortir.

-Vous avez de quoi nettoyer la plaie ? Je ne voudrais pas que ça s'infecte.

Il laissa son bras entre les mains du brun et le laissa observer la plaie.

-Un simple bandage suffira, ne vous en faites pas... Ça ne s'infectera pas.

-D'accord...

Le vampire n'était vraiment pas resté en colère longtemps, et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais il n'en eut cure et retira son bras des mains de l'autre homme pour aller se chercher les bandages dans le commode près de la table a manger. Le brun le regarda faire et réfléchit.

« Allergie au soleil... Oh ! C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il dormait dans un lit à couvercle, pour éviter tout accident si le rideau venait à être mal fermé ! Et il avait surement pris un cercueil, car c'était sûrement plus facile à trouver qu'un vrai lit à couvercle fait donc sur-mesure. »

Il regarda alors le plateau posé sur la table.

-C'est pour moi ? Vous ne mangez pas avec moi ? Vous devriez vu votre tête, pale et fatiguée, ça vous ferait du bien.

Le grand blond finit de se bander le bras et se tourna vers son hôte, l'air désolé.

-oh, j'ai déja mangé, je le crains, j'ai eu le sommeil très agité et je me suis levé très tôt. Je ne vous ai pas attendu, je m'en excuse... Je suis assez fatigué malgré tout, vous avez raison. Je pense que je vais essayer de me rendormir d'ici peu. Ça me fera le plus grand bien pendant que vous irez enquêter sur les cadavres retrouvés. Mais pour le moment, profitez de votre petit déjeuné, je vous tiens compagnie.

Il se réinstalla à sa place et continua à siroter son thé

Levi inspecta son plateau avec un air embêté.

-Mais... Comment vous arrivez à acheter tout ça ? Les magasins sont fermés la nuit, vous n'êtes jamais en ville et j'ai l'impression que vous vivez bien seul.

Il inspecta la pièce du sol au plafond du regard.

-D'ailleurs, vous avez les papiers de cette maison ? Qui était le propriétaire ? Quand est-il parti ?

Le plus grand soupira, le plus jeune recommençait avec ses questions. Par chance, il y avait réfléchi.

-Il y a des employés qui font les courses pour moi, toutes les deux semaines, ils me rapportent ce que je leur ai demandé en soirée. Vous étiez déja endormis hier quand ils sont passés...

Il s'applaudirait pour ses excuses, mais resta digne.

-Cette maison appartient à ma famille depuis longtemps, l'acte de propriété est au nom de Von Smith, mais il est gardé précieusement, et je ne peux pas vous révéler où il est par sécurité... Que ferais-je s'il m'était volé...

Il maitrisait pour le moment mais ne baissa pas sa garde, cet humain était définitivement différent.

Le journaliste ne put retenir un petit grognement. Bah bien sûr des employés qu'on ne voyait jamais, des documents secrets, une maladie bizarre, une nuit mouvementée pour le propriétaire... Qu'allait-il encore trouver ? Commençant à manger, il reprit entre deux bouchés.

-J'irai en foret ce matin pour trouver ces fameux cadavres. Reposez-vous, je saurais me débrouiller pour la journée.

Il porta la tasse de thé et écarquilla alors doucement les yeux avant de se mettre à regarder la tasse comme s'il venait de découvrir quelque chose d'incroyable.

-Votre thé... Est délicieux.

-n'en avez-vous jamais gouté ? Il s'agit de thé noir, c'est une de mes boissons préférées. Il me satisfait de voir qu'il vous plait.

Il finit sa propre tasse avant de se lever et de faire face au brun.

-Je me retire dans mes quartiers maintenant, je me sens bien affaiblit. J'espère que vous trouverez des indices sur place Levi.

Du thé noir hein... Oui mais Levi en avait déjà bu en ville, ce n'était pas le probleme. En fait, le gout était différent, un ingrédient secret certainement. Une plante en particulier ? De la bergamote ? Pas le temps de lui poser la question que le propriétaire le fuit pour retrouver son lit étrange et le laisser à ses occupations.

-Bien...

Finissant son plateau, le journaliste ouvrit sa sacoche et ouvrit son pot d'encre pour noter sur papier tout ce qu'il avait retenu depuis son arrivé ici, surtout sur les choses étranges qui entouraient cet homme. Il termina vite et rangea à nouveau tout ça proprement.

-Au moins, pas d'oublie possible pour le moment... Même si ça reste encore peu intéressant.

Il posa sa sacoche dans un coin de la pièce et parti chercher à l'extérieur de la maison ces fameux animaux morts.

-Heureusement qu'on ne me demande pas en plus de les empailler...

*********##

Le blond arriva dans sa chambre, et s'approcha de son lit... Il s'arrêta net quand il sentit l'effluve du brun autour de son cercueil... Était-il venu ici. Le maitre des lieux soupira d'agacement, il lui avait pourtant interdit d'entrer dans ses quartiers... Trop fatigué pour réfléchir d'avantage, il s'allongea et referma le couvercle du lit. L'odeur du brun envahit bientôt son espace et il s'endormit silencieusement, bercé par l'étrange senteur.

**********###

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, Levi finit par tomber sur des petits animaux morts, des écureuils et des lapins principalement. Les ramenant en lisière de la forêt, il les inspecta sommairement.

-Des piqures d'insectes, toujours prés du cou... Des piqures ou des morsures ? Hm...

Sortant un couteau suisse de sa poche, il ouvrit les cadavres pour trouver en quoi cela avait pu les tuer. Un poison qui aurait calcifié le foie, un arrachement de paroi ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Parce que le métier de journaliste n'était pas forcément ne toucher que du papier et de l'encre dans ces cas-là.

-... Ils sont à sec... Ils ont perdu leur sang...

Le journaliste marqua une pause. Des animaux vidés de leur sang, un homme allergique au soleil, un cercueil... Cela lui rappelait un article d'un de ses collègues sur un roman qui était sorti l'année dernière, en 1897 donc, sur une histoire de monstre se nourrissant de sang pour rester immortel. Levi se secoua la tête, il n'était pas dans un roman !

*******####

Erwin dormait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Les blessures de son bras se refermaient doucement, mais il allait avoir besoin de sang ce soir. Il devait aussi rester réveillé quand le brun était dans le manoir pour éviter d'attirer son attention. Il devait également faire le moins de bruit possible quand il sortait la nuit... Tout cela le fatiguait beaucoup, mais il devait faire avec.

Son esprit toujours occupé, il pensa au brun. Son sang l'attirait terriblement, mais s'il le mordait sans la certitude qu'il n'avait jamais été souillé par un humain... Ça le tuerait et il ne voulait blesser personne. Il devait se retenir.

************###

Laissant les cadavres en plan, Levi s'alluma une cigarette et reprit le chemin du manoir. Sans prendre en compte, ce roman farfelu qu'il avait feuilleté négligemment, il ne trouvait aucun lien entre toutes ces choses aussi bizarres les unes que les autres.

-Chou blanc... Je suppose...

Il écrasa sa cigarette devant la porte et entra à nouveau dans la maison extrêmement sombre. Revenant dans la salle à manger pour retrouver sa pochette, il ouvrit légèrement le rideau pour avoir un faisceau de lumière sur lui et ressortit ses feuilles et son encre pour y inscrire ses dernières découvertes.

**********###

Entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, le comte su que le journaliste était revenu. De mauvaise grâce, il se leva, la tête légèrement éméchée. Il se rendit silencieusement dans sa salle d'eau, possédant un bain grec en son centre et carrelée de miroirs. Bien sur il ne voyait que ses vêtements dans chacun d'eux, mais n'en eu cure.

Il se lava le visage dans la vasque et tira ses cheveux en arrière de manière à avoir la tête de quelqu'un qui était bien reposé. Il posa un regard sur sa blessure presque disparue. Il lui faudrait un peu de sang pour finir sa guérison, mais il devait tout de même la caché. Il reprit le bandage et la passa autour de son bras, prenant soin de bien l'accrocher avant de soupirer et de redescendre à l'étage.

Il voyait le brun attablé en train d'écrire son rapport, il n'avait rien dû trouver. Il s'avança dans la pièce, prenant soin de contourner le rayon de lumière avant de se diriger vers la seconde pièce.

-Votre journée à l'air bien fatigante, voulez-vous un thé, Levi ?

Entendant la voix de son hôte, Levi se pinça les sinus. Ce n'était pas contre lui, mais l'avoir arrêté ainsi dans son élan lui avait fait perdre le fil de son texte.

-ça ira...

Sentant alors une bonne odeur émanant de cet homme, il se tourna finalement vers lui avec un air des plus intéressé.

-Par contre... Auriez-vous un endroit pour que je puisse me laver ? Je ne rêve que de ça depuis hier.

Pensant bien avoir une réponse positive, il rangea négligemment et rapidement, ses affaires dans sa sacoche. Erwin hocha la tête.

-En effet, il y a la salle d'eau juste a coté de ma chambre que vous avez prise, il me semble, la liberté d'aller visiter hier sans mon accord... N'est-ce pas ?

Son ton n'était même pas énervé, mais plutôt désapprobateur. Il lui avait dit de ne pas y aller pourtant. Il le fixa un instant avec un sourire en coin. Il n'arrivait définitivement pas à rester en colère contre cet homme...

L'un des sourcils du journaliste se releva rapidement pour descendre aussi vite. Un petit réflexe qui montrait que le journaliste avait bien compris ce dont il était accusé. Sans pour autant perdre la face, il évita soigneusement le sujet. Se relevant de sa chaise, il vint poser sa sacoche prés de la porte et se tourna vers l'homme sans même un soupçon de peur ou d'inquiétude.

-... Je dois en déduire que je peux utiliser cette salle ? Votre réponse n'était pas franchement claire.

Il eut un petit rire pour lui répondre.

- De toute évidence, même si je vous l'interdis, vous le ferez quand même, n'est-ce pas. Alors allez y, les serviettes sont dans la commode blanche dans cette même salle. Je vais préparer votre repas en attendant.

Il s'en retourna vers sa cuisine et y entra sans demander son reste.

Oubliant le pourquoi il était ici, le journaliste devint soudainement obnubilé par une seule idée, voir une salle de bains ! Lui toujours condamné à se laver avec une bassine d'eau parfois chauffée au feu de bois, voir une salle de bains lui donnait presque l'envie de courir. Il marcha plus vite dans les couloirs et poussa la porte...

***************###

Fin chapitre 2


	3. Le masque tombe

L'amant de l'ombre

chapitre 3.

############***

Il arriva dans une magnifique salle contenant un bain grec. Pour le coup, le brun n'en cru pas ses yeux.

-Ouah...

Le brun mit une main sur sa bouche tant ça l'émerveillait. C'était pour lui le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait lui faire. Fermant la porte il se deshabilla rapidement et rejoint le bain, presque les larmes aux yeux. L'eau chaude ruisselait sur son corps comme jamais. Ce n'était pas le même niveau que la bassine chez lui. Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

-C'est le paradis...

######## »***

Erwin s'attela à sa tâche, il retira la peau des légumes, les coupa sommairement et les jeta dans une casserole. Il ajouta quelques épices prises au hasard ainsi que de l'huile d'olive venant d'Italie. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, mais l'odeur était bonne.

Il hésita un instant et saisi le couteau. De sa pointe, il s'ouvrit légèrement le doigt et ajouta quelques gouttes de son propre sang dans la mixture. Il n'y aura pas d'effet secondaire sinon un gout original comme il l'avait fait pour le thé.

Il ne risquait rien tant qu'il ne l'avait pas mordu. Il se tourna ensuite vers la viande rouge qu'il saisit et se prépara à la faire chauffer dans une autre casserole, mais l'odeur du sang provenant du quartier de viande lui titilla les narines. Sans trop d'hésitation, il planta les dents dans la pièce de viande, aspirant un peu du liquide pas spécialement appétissant de la viande bovine. Il s'arrêta après deux gorgés et se frappa le front.

-ah, je vais vraiment devoir me rassasier ce soir.

Il coupa le morceau desséché qu'il avait mordu et envoya la viande dans la poëlle sans plus de ceremonie.

*********###

Se rhabillant rapidement, Levi était maintenant heureux et rafraichit, dommage qu'il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie dans ce bain. La sensation de propreté était tellement agréable.

-Aaah... Le jour où mon article me rapportera une petite fortune, je m'achèterai une salle de bains.

Ayant maintenant un objectif dans sa vie qui en aurait surement fait rire plus d'un, le journaliste descendit et suivit le son de la cuisson ainsi que son odeur pour arriver jusqu'à la cuisine. Voyant l'homme s'atteler au repas, il ne fit aucun doute au plus jeune que le noble lui avait menti lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait du personnel.

-... Besoin d'aide Mr Von Smith ?

Erwin avait sursauté, l'odeur de friture avait couvert celle du brun et il ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence. Reprenant contenance, il se tint droit et regarda le brun par-dessus son épaule.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais très bien ce que je fais. Votre repas sera servi d'ici peu. Mais je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je cuisine au lieu de mes domestiques.

Au vu du nombre d'excuses qu'il avait à trouver pour se sauver la peau, le blond n'était plus à ça près.

-Et bien, j'adore cuisiner, c'est mon petit plaisir. Étonnant n'est-ce pas ?

Levi afficha un regard blasé. Avait-il lu dans ses pensées ou calculait-il tout à l'avance. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait l'impression d'avoir prit la place du maitre de maison, et ça lui faisait un peu bizarre soit dit en passant.

-Soit... Dans ce cas, je vous attends dans la salle à manger.

L'odeur était, en tout cas, avenante, pour ce noble petite nature. Il avait au moins un talent qui n'allait pas de paire avec son statut.

**********####

Quand le brun quitta la pièce, le vampire soupira. S'il était arrivé quelque minutes plus tôt, il l'aurait vu mordre le steak comme un animal. Il aurait eu de gros problèmes. Il plaça les légumes et la viande cuite dans un plat et essaya de soigner la présentation.

Il posa l'assiette sur un plateau et alla rejoindre le brun dans la salle a manger. Il posa le repas devant le brun et alla s'installe à sa place avant qu'il ait le temps de poser la moindre question, il le devança.

-Je crains que je ne soit un peu barbouillé, je m'en excuse, mais je ne mangerai point, car je n'en éprouve pas le besoin. Mais je reste tout de même vous tenir compagnie.

Effectivement, la question qu'il devança allait lui être posée par le journaliste qui haussa les épaules.

-Je vois... Je vous remercie pour le repas.

S'installant à sa place, il gouta tout d'abord les légumes et fut surprit une nouvelle fois. Encore ce gout, impossible à décrire et pourtant délicieux, le même que celui du thé. Mais quel ingrédient pouvait aussi bien se marier aux légumes et au thé.

-... quels est-ce parfum, cette épice, cette herbe que vous me servez constamment ? C'est vraiment très bon, mais je ne connais pas ce parfum.

-c'est une épice provençale, que vous ne connaissez surement pas. Elle vient de loin. Mais cela n'est pas une anecdote intéressante...

Le brun hocha la tête. Il gouta alors la viande et grimaça.

-Par contre, la viande est très sèche...

Le maitre des lieux savait bien qu'il avait asséché la viande, et s'en voulu, mais comme pour le reste, il trouva une excuse.

-Le boucher n'est pas excelent, j'en changerait... Je m'en excuse.

Il avait de plus en plus faim et attendait la nuit avec de plus en plus d'impatience... Sa perte de contrôle face à la viande le prouvait.

-Hm... Je vois...

Reposant son couteau sur la table après avoir gouté la viande, ses doigts passèrent malencontreusement trop près de la lame affutée et se coupa légèrement l'index.

-Ah ! Tsh !

Il retira rapidement sa main et regarda sa blessure. C'était une coupure nette, d'un centimètre de longueur. Cela cicatrisera assez rapidement, mais c'était toujours désagréable de se couper un doigt, c'est un endroit qu'il trouvait bien trop sensible.

Presque immédiatement le regard bleu du blond se figea sur la goutte écarlate marquant la peau blanche. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il émit un son glutural avant de se lever lentement..

Comme hypnotisé, il approcha du journaliste et lui saisi la main sans un mot. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait exactement faire, Levi le laissa faire. Il observa silencieusement son hôte.

Celui-ci fixa la goutte de sang un moment, avant de se lécher la lèvre et de passer la langue fébrilement le long de la plaie. Le gout du liquide excita ses papilles et il ferma les yeux, aspirant un peu plus sur la coupure. Celle-ci arrêta de lui donner du sang trop vite et il se recula, le regard rond, pas encore sûr de la bêtise qu'il venait de faire.

-... Von... Smith...?

Le brun était trop surpris pour réagir correctement à ce geste. Il resta un moment interdit, le laissant faire sans comprendre le pourquoi de son action jusqu'à ce que le blond lui-même ne se rende compte de son geste.

-oh non...

Le brun leva un sourcil et demanda alors.

-Je peux savoir... Ce qui vous a pris soudainement ?

Erwin secoua la tête et lâcha la main du journaliste. Sa respiration se fit haletante.

-Je... Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je... Je suis fatigué, je vais dans mes quartiers.

Il se recula assez sèchement et partit sans plus de cérémonies vers sa chambre. Le soir tombait déja, d'ici peu, il pourrait sortir se nourrir. Il avait perdu son contrôle un court instant... Mais ce sang... Ce sang ... Une véritable ambroisie telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue... Ce gout lui restait sur les papilles et il savait déja que ce soir, le sang des bêtes qu'il tuera le frustrera... Il entendit des pas derrière lui.

-Hey, attendez !

Alors que le journaliste poursuivait son hôte, son cerveau commença à faire le lien de certains évènements et ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant. Il pointa le blond du doigt en continuant à le poursuivre.

-C'était vous ! C'était, vous qui aviez tué ces animaux. Il y a des gens dans le foret le jour, et vous ne pouvez sortir que la nuit ! Je les ai dépecés, vous les avait vidés de leur sang ! Pourquoi ? Vous ne mangez rien et ne prenez que du sang d'animaux sauvages, votre estomac est-il fragile ? Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec votre allergie au soleil ?

La voix du journaliste résonnait, il posait encore des questions... Ses nerfs lâchèrent à cause du stress et du bruit incessant.

-SILEEEENCE!

Sa voix vibrait étrangement, mais il ne supportait plus les questions que lui posait le brun. Son hurlement lui fit ouvrir la bouche beaucoup plus grande qu'il n'aurait voulue, montrant ses canines pour de bon. Était-il l'heure des confessions... Il en décida ainsi, car de toute façon, le plus jeune semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

-Je suis bien responsable des cadavres d'animaux que vous avez trouvés... Et en effet, cela à un rapport avec mon "allergie au soleil", voilà, êtes vous satisfait ? Laissez-moi maintenant...

Il n'arrêta pas sa progression et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, pensant être à l'abri du brun.

C'était mal le connaitre. Il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant, il n'était pas devenu journaliste pour rien ! Frappant à sa porte, il continuait ses questions.

-Et ce lit en forme de cercueil, ce n'est pas un peu glauque ? N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen de dormir ? Quel est le lien entre le sang et votre allergie au soleil ? Depuis quand vivez-vous comme ça ? Depuis votre naissance ? Quel age avez-vous ? Avez-vous des amis ? Vos domestiques n'existent pas, n'est-ce pas ? Comment avez-vous réussi à trouver toute cette nourriture alors ?

Le blond n'en pouvait plus... Ne sentait-il pas le danger en l'approchant ? Où était-il simplement inconscient?

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte et sans plus, d'hésitation, il saisit le brun par le bras et le tira dans sa chambre. D'un geste assez brusque, il le balança sur le lit et le surplomba de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur affamée. Levi ne s'attendait pas une telle action, à un tel excès de force.

Ayant vécu dans les taudis une partie de sa vie, il avait appris à se défendre là-bas et était plutôt fort. Mais cet homme possédait une force qui dépassait l'entendement. Le voyant ouvrir la bouche, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de ses canines trop longues pour être humaines et s'approcher de son cou. Le journaliste s'était complètement braqué, immobilisé par sa force, la surprise et l'incompréhension. Le blond s'approcha de la gorge du brun et balaya sa peau avec les pointes de ses dents avant de s'arrêter net. Il n'était pas un meurtrier, il ne voulait pas le devenir...

-non, je... Ne dois ... Pas...

S'il le mordait maintenant, et s'il s'avère qu'il n'est pas vierge, le brun en mourrait ... Il se recula sèchement et fonça par la fenêtre, se changeant en chauve sourit dans la foulée. Le soleil se couchait, mais il reçut tout de même plusieurs brulures avant d'atteindre le foret. Levi resta un instant paralysé. Son esprit fit enfin le lien.

Le sang, ces canines longues, sa force surhumaine, son allergie au soleil, le cercueil, son manque d'appétit pour la nourriture ordinaire... Maintenant, il en était sûr. Ce type n'était pas malade, il n'était juste pas humain.

Mais alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas mordu ? Pourquoi à t'il préféré se transformer en chauve souris et se sauver même si le soleil ne s'était pas complètement couché ?

Transformation... Encore une chose à ajouter. Il se releva et se pencha alors à la fenêtre.

-Von Smith... Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait peur chez moi ? Les humains sont dangereux pour vous ?

Même seul, ses questions ne cessaient d'affluer. Plus que de la peur, le brun était terriblement intéressé et curieux de ce qu'était cet homme.

********######

Ce fut un véritable carnage ce soir chez les animaux, Erwin devait boire pour se soigner ses brulures et boire encore pour satisfaire sa soif et sa frustration.

Par souci de ne plus voir arriver d'autre journaliste, il se débarrassa des cadavres en les enterrant, avant de se mettre a roder.

Le soleil allait se lever et il devait retourner au manoir pour ne pas brûler... Il hésita beaucoup, mais décida d'entrer discrètement par la fenêtre comme ça le brun ne saurait pas qu'il est de retour au manoir. Il se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à son lit... Qu'il ferma dans le silence avant de s'endormir.

Tout ce stress ne lui réussissait pas.

**********###

Durant son absence, Levi avait noté tout ce qui s'était passé dans ses notes, de façon à n'oublier aucun détail. Ceci fait, il partit se coucher, n'étant pas fixé aux mêmes horaires de sommeil que son hôte.

Ceci fait, il partit se coucher, n'étant pas fixé aux mêmes horaires de sommeil que son hôte. Il avait trop de questions sans réponse, et il refusait d'être fruste ainsi. Lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, il l'avait, par tous les moyens.

Se rendant dans la chambre du maitre de maison peux avant le lever du soleil. Il remarqua que le lit était fermé. Le maitre des lieux était de retour. Il passa la journée à rédiger et retourna dans la chambre avant le coucher du soleil.

Il s'installa assit sur une chaise devant le cercueil en début de soirée. Il n'avait pas peur de lui, car l'homme semblait ne pas vouloir le blesser.

-J'attends votre réveil, Von Smith...

############***

Fin chapitre 3


	4. entretien avec Von smith

L'amant de l'ombre

Chapitre 4

******#####

Quand Erwin se réveilla cette nuit, il avait faim, étrange quand on sait qu'il devait normalement se nourrir qu'une fois tous les deux jours... Une odeur trop connue pour lui flottait dans l'air, il savait déja qu'il allait regretter d'ouvrir son cercueil, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il leva le couvercle et se mit assis dans son "lit" et tourna le regard vers la forme assise sur la chaise...

-vous êtes encore là à ce que je vois monsieur Ackermann...

Le dit Mr Ackermann croisa jambes et bras et le toisa hautainement. En l'appelant par son nom de famille, c'était une joute verbale qui avait été commencée.

-Je suis encore ici, car je n'ai pas obtenu satisfaction Mr Von Smith. Le journalisme est plus qu'un métier pour moi, je suis d'une curiosité maladive et je veux tout comprendre de ce monde. Alors dites, moi... Quelle créature étrange êtes-vous donc ? Et pourquoi vivez vous dans un lieux si reculé ?

On ne pouvait pas appeler ça autrement. Ni humain ni animal, le blond était une créature que les scientifiques n'avaient jamais étudié pas plus que le reste du monde semblait connaitre. Erwin soupira et s'installa face au brun plus confortablement.

-Vous travaillez pour le journal, monsieur Ackermann, vous donner les réponses que vous désirez me mettrait en danger... Pensez-vous que les humains seront tendres et me laisseront vivre ? La réponse est évidente, même pour vous. Cela dit, je vais répondre à certaine de vos questions.

Il croisa les jambes et leva le regard pour affronter celui du brun.

-J'ai vécu longtemps loin de tout pour protéger les humains et pour me protéger moi. Bien évidement, boire le sang des bêtes me permet d'éviter d'attaquer les hommes. Pour survivre à ma morsure, il faut être vierge, et la plupart des hommes adultes ne le sont plus.

Il y eut un silence.

-et vous n'êtes pas assez bête pour ne pas savoir ce que je suis...

Levi soupira à son tour.

-J'ai bien entendu parlé de la créature du roman de ce fou de Bram Stocker qui doit s'en mettre plein les poches depuis sa sortie il y a un an. Mais avouez que cette histoire ressemble plus à une histoire pour faire peur aux enfants plutôt qu'une autobiographie.

Les raisons du silence du blond restaient, malgré tout, légitimes. Les humains avaient peur et détruisaient ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Mais le journaliste était différent, il préférait étudier la chose même durant des années pour comprendre chaque énigme de la nature plutôt que de la détruire par colère.

-Mr Von Smith... Je veux en apprendre plus sur vous. Et je n'en dévoilerai pas un mot au journal. Je dirais que vous avez utilisé un produit dangereux pour les animaux alentours pour qu'ils ne tentent pas de manger l'herbe et les fleurs de votre terrain. Je vous pose toutes ces questions pour ma curiosité personnelle.

Le journaliste baissa un instant le regard.

-Mais je n'ai rien pour vous prouver ma bonne foi...

Erwin eut une lueur d'espoir aux mots du brun, étrangement, il le croyait sur parole. Quelque chose malgré tout intrigua le journaliste dans ses dernières paroles.

-Vous parliez des hommes adultes ? Vous ne voulez pas attaquer les femmes et les enfants ?

Sa dernière question était légitime et il se décida à lui répondre honnêtement.

-à l'époque, mon Maestro m'avait dit cela. Chaque vampire a un sang préféré, mais certain sang lui sont indigeste. Le sang d'enfant a un gout de poison pour moi, je ne peux pas en boire. Le sang de femme est buvable, mais son gout n'est pas le meilleur. Je suis entièrement satisfait par le sang d'homme adulte. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de tuer. Mon maestro avait trouvé son calice, lui. Moi, je le cherche encore.

De souvenirs, Levi n'avait lu aucune anecdote sur les différents gouts du sang humains pour les vampires dans l'œuvre de Bram Stocker. Et apparemment, mordre un humain ne le transformait pas.

-Si la morsure d'un vampire n'est pas l'origine de votre état, si on ne se transforme pas en étant mordu... Cela veut dire que vous êtes né vampire ?

Le journaliste avait trop de questions en tête et ne savait pas si son hôte avait la patience pour autant de curiosité.

-Est-ce que vous êtes immortel ? Depuis combien de temps si c'est le cas ? Vous craignez le jour, l'ail et les crucifix ? Vous pouvez vous transformer en autre chose qu'une chauve-souris ? Avez-vous des sens plus développés ?

Il était curieux, mais pour une fois, ses questions semblaient amuser le blond. Comme il lui avait donné sa parole, il accepta de lui répondre.

-Il y a des nés vampire, et il y a ceux transformés par la morsure. Mais il y a plusieurs conditions à remplir pour le second cas... Il faut être vierge, se faire complètement vider de son sang. Ensuite on est plongé dans un stade entre la vie et la mort. Pendant ce cour moment il faut boire le sang d'un vampire. La transformation est terriblement douloureuse et il y a peu de chance d'y survivre. Pour vos autres questions, je suis plus ou moins immortelle, le temps n'a pas d'effet sur moi, mais on peut me tuer. Le crucifix n'est qu'une croix, elle ne me fait rien, l'ail m'irrite grandement oui, mais n'est pas mortel... Et je pense que vous avez pus constater l'effet du soleil sur moi...

Il s'arrêta un moment, laissant au plus jeune le soin d'enregistrer toutes ses réponses.

-mais désolé, à part mon odorat et la vue de nuit, mes sens n'ont pas changer huhuhu. Et oui, la chauve sourit est ma seule transformation possible.

-Hm... D'accord, je comprends un peu comment vous pouvez fonctionner.

Il regarda d'un œil la blessure qu'il s'était faite au doigt et qui cicatrisait plutôt vite. Surement, un effet de la salive du vampire...

-... Vous avez risqué votre vie en allant chercher le sang de ma blessure, je me trompe ? Alors pourquoi avoir prit de tels risques pour quelques gouttes ?

Levi n'avait jamais été gêné de poser des questions même trop intimes à qui que ce soit. Mais si beaucoup de gens lui paraissait trop ennuyeux et ses questions finalement forcées, ce vampire était l'interlocuteur le plus intéressant qu'il avait pu rencontrer dans sa vie. Et rien que pour ça, il était plutôt heureux de l'avoir rencontré. Celui-ci eu un soupir.

-Votre odeur... Celle de votre sang... Je n'ai jamais senti une effluve aussi délicieuse. Déja quand vous avez frappé à ma porte la première fois, je l'avais senti. Mais là, cette goutte écarlate était beaucoup trop tentante pour moi... Je n'ai pas su résister...

Il frissonna en se rappelant du gout du sang, mais ne fit pas le moindre geste. Levi hésita à poser sa prochaine question, car cela le concernait un peu. Cette interrogation lui semblait un peu malsaine et perverse, mais au souvenir de cet homme glissant ses canines sur sa peau, ce fut au journaliste de retenir un frisson.

-Et... hm... Je ne sais pas si vous avez été transformé de cette manière ou si ce genre de chose est possible entre vampires, mais... Quelle est... La sensation d'être mordu ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a que la douleur d'être mordu ou bien...?

Le brun commença à rougir et sentant ses joues chauffer, il se secoua et chercha rapidement des excuses à sa question.

-Je veux dire ça pourrait être comme le moustique, vous voyez ? La femelle injecte sa salive anesthesiante pendant la piqure pour voler le sang de sa victime alors... Vous me comprenez...

Le blond eu un léger rire

-J'ai été transformé par morsure en effet, même si à l'origine, je devais juste devenir calice. J'ai failli mourir et c'était la seule solution pour avoir une chance. Je me rappelle très bien de la sensation de la morsure... C'est douloureux quand les canines se plantes mais la sensation de sucions... Celle qu'on ressent quand le sang s'enfuit de votre corps... mhh... Je n'ai jamais oublié ce souvenir... C'était terriblement bon... Après ma transformation et pour cette sensation, j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir eu la chance de rester à l'état de calice. huhuhu

Il se rappelait de cette époque avec nostalgie.

-Quand on devient calice, c'est comme devenir un garde-manger pour un vampire en particulier. On donne toute sa vie, et son corps à ce vampire. On ne cesse d'être calice qu'avec la mort ou une transformation définitive en vampire.

Le plus jeune écoutait sans histoire avec un air rêveur. Calice...? Ça non plus il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, quel brouillon ce Stocker ! Quitte à faire une description d'un vampire, il aurait pu éviter les erreurs d'interprétation et retenir comment la vie d'un vampire était constitué.

Car il n'en doutait plus, cet homme avait dû en rencontrer un. Mais surement n'avait-il aucune conversation avec celui-ci ou trop peu.

-Hm... Et je suppose que vu l'immortalité d'un vampire, il doit avoir plusieurs calices dans sa vie. Et pour que vous vous nourrissiez d'animal, je suppose que vous n'en possédez pas. D'ailleurs, comment faites vous pour reconnaitre un homme qui pourrait devenir votre calice ?

-En effet, l'immortalité d'un vampire implique plusieurs calices. Mais ... Je dois avouer que je ne saurais pas reconnaitre mon calice... Mon maestro ne m'en a pas clairement parlé. Je sais qu'il y a une histoire de sang si bon qu'il en devient addictif... Que les autres sangs finissent par avoir un gout fade... Mais c'est tout ce que je sais. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de mieux m'enseigner les bases de ma condition, je le crains.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'un air désolé. Levi pencha la tête. Son sang avait eu l'air de l'attirer irrésistiblement, serait-il un potentiel calice ? Plus important, pourquoi se posait-il cette question ?

Son objectif dans la vie était de devenir un journaliste à grande renommé et acheter sa salle de bains personnel ! Pas devenir le garde-manger d'un vampire !

-... Tout les sangs des hommes adultes n'ont donc pas le même gout non plus je suppose. Un sang rare parmi eux, se trouve plus savoureux que les autres.

Levi avait l'impression d'avoir un ange et un démon se battant dans sa tête, des pensées raisonnables l'habitait, mais les questions que franchissaient ses lèvres n'étaient comme plus réellement les siennes. Comme s'il découvrait une nouvelle part de sa personnalité, une autre sorte de curiosité plus égoïste.

-... Comment avez-vous trouvé le gout de mon sang ? Est-il différent de celui des autres hommes ?

Le grand blond eu, un nouveau frisson, et sa voix descendit d'une octave. Son regard luisait d'un bleu roi plus intense encore.

-Votre sang est une véritable ambroisie. Jamais encore, je n'avais goutté un tel délice...

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres a son souvenir. Jamais un sang ne lui avait fait cet effet. Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle ce soir-là. Il ne niait pas qu'il avait envi de le mordre, mais il savait se contrôler. Il ne devait pas tuer...

-Ah...

Le journaliste marqua une pause et regarda la chambre par tous les recoins pour éviter le regard de ce prédateur. Donc si le gout de son sang était d'une telle saveur, il y avait peu de doute qu'il fût prédestiné à devenir calice... Son calice en tout cas.

-Von Smith... Vous savez, je suis un homme curieux... Un peu trop curieux même, j'ai risqué ma vie dans beaucoup d'enquêtes. Celle-ci en fera aussi partie.

Dégrafant quelques boutons de sa chemise, il tira légèrement dessus pour lui montrer son cou en penchant la tête légèrement en arrière.

-Cette sensation, aucun humain ne l'a un jour décrit, je le saurais sinon. J'aimerais découvrir ce mystère de la nature. De votre côté, vous pourriez gouter un sang de meilleur gout que celui d'un écureuil. Voyons ça comme une expérience scientifique, nous avons tous les deux des avantages à ça qui plus est.

Le vampire respira difficilement, sa mâchoire tremblant d'envi. En effet, le jeu en valait la chandelle, mais il devait être sur d'une chose.

-Levi, je ne peux vous mordre que si vous êtes vierge...

Il eut un silence gêné, son regard ne fixait pas les yeux du plus petit, mais bien la veine pulsant sous sa peau d'albâtre. De plus, il venait de se lever et il avait faim... Vraiment très faim... Levi fit mine de réfléchir et eu un regard gêné qui trouva soudainement le mur à côté très intéressant. Ses joues virent à nouveau au rouge.

-Vierge hein...

Il n'était pas de première fraicheur, il n'avait pas 15 ans et était plutôt au double de cet age, pouvait-il le deviner ? S'il avait été une fille, on l'aurait certainement qualifié de "vieille fille" mais dans son cas... Il évitait juste la question ou mentait pour les plus insistants.

-Désolé, ça va peut-être vous sembler dur à croire, mais je suis... Je suis vierge.

Aucune femme n'avait eu ses sentiments, les prostituées le dégoutaient et les hommes... Bien que quelques tentatives avaient été faites sur lui. La violence qu'on lui avait donné à ce moment là lui avait juste donné envie de prendre la fuite après un bon coup de poing dans la gueule. Les yeux du blond se firent plus intéressés.

-Oh ? Un si beau jeune homme comme vous ?

Il se leva enfin de son lit, ses yeux brillaient d'autant plus et son sourire devint clairement prédateur. Ainsi, il était vierge... Il s'approcha d'autant plus et passa ses mains sur ses épaules, faisant tomber un peu plus le tissu le long de la peau blanche du jeune homme.

-Je vais satisfaire votre curiosité dans ce cas... Vous vous sentirez un peu faible a posteriori.

Il se pencha légèrement et passa lentement sa langue sur la gorge offerte. Il sentait la veine pulser plus vite. Si le visage du plus petit ne trahissait aucune peur, ses mains tremblantes s'en étaient chargé pour lui. Bien sûr qu'il appréhendait la chose, mais un instinct étrange lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en ce vampire et qu'il ne le tuerait pas. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne connaissait son hôte que depuis quelques jours. Peut-être conscient de son angoisse, le blond tenta de le rassurer en restant doux et en prenant son temps. Le brun vint agripper la chemise de l'homme et ferma les yeux.

Avec un lenteur calculée, le blond approcha ses canines de la peau blanche du journaliste avant de fermer les yeux avec délectation au moment où il les enfonça dans les chaires. Il passa les bras autour de son corps pour le maintenir contre lui quand il sentit le liquide chaud se répandre dans sa bouche. Il commença à aspirer lentement, frissonnant violemment a chaque gorgée.

Les crocs avaient passé sa peau, mais la douleur fut de courte durée. Lui qui pensait à un effet inverse vu le sang qu'il allait perdre, son corps commença à bruler entièrement comme une excitation primaire. Son esprit abandonnait toute réflexion au fur et à mesure que son sang le quittait, le laissant seul avec ses sensations de plaisir étrange jusqu'à une impression de tomber doucement dans le vide.

Au fur et à mesure des gorgées, Levi avait petit à petit relâché la chemise de Von Smith jusqu'à se retrouver les bras ballants et le regard dans le vide. Il n'était pas sûr d'où il pouvait se trouver, et encore moins de savoir si ce qui venait de se passer était un rêve ou la réalité.

Erwin aspirait longuement, comptant chaque gorgée pour être sur que le brun ne soit pas exsangue. Lentement, il retira ses crocs de la peau et continua à suçoter un court instant. Il prit un plaisir incomparable a boire ce sang et se sentait repus. Il éloigna son visage et lécha la blessure qu'il avait laissée à la gorge du brun. Il se recula ensuite pour le regarder sans le lâcher. Il se sentait puissant, étrangement satisfait pour quelques gorgées. Pour n'en laisser échapper aucune goutte, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-ha... Quel délice... levi ?

Le brun semblait dans un état second et ne répondit pas.

-... oh .

########### » »***

Fin chapitre 4.


	5. La Fuite et le regret

L'amant de l'ombre

Chapitre 5

********* »##

- Levi ?

-Ah...?

Il lui avait semblé entendre la voix du vampire aussi lui avait-il répondu par onomatopée qui pouvait aller à beaucoup de questions ou d'affirmation.

-Je vois... Je vois maintenant...

Erwin le regarda un instant un peu inquiet. Il en avait surement trop bu. Il leva le corps faible du brun dans ses bras et l'allongea sur son lit. Maintenant qu'il le regardait, il le trouvait plus blanc encore que précédemment. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs et vérifia son pouls et sa respiration...

-Hm, c'est bien ce que je pensait... Levi, il faut que tu boives quelque chose... Je vais aller te chercher un verre...

Par réflexe, il passa au tutoiement, mais le brn n'y fit pas attention. Si la sensation de la morsure du vampire avait été aussi étrange qu'agréable, une migraine épouvantable l'avait pris par la suite, ce qui le fit grimacer. Il avait perdu trop de sang et son cerveau était en train de lui faire payer sa folie.

-Grhm...

Le blond le laissa et alla chercher de l'eau. À boire ne serait pas du luxe pour renouveler tous ses globules.

-... Au moins... Il n'a pas essayé de me tuer...

Le blond revint peu après, à une vitesse folle. Sa force semblait avoir augmenté au moins autant que sa vivacité. Il se sentait tout puissant. Était-ce grâce au sang du brun ? C'était une certitude. Il s'installa sur son lit et releva la tête du plus jeune. Lentement, il apporta le verre aux lèvres du journaliste, faisant preuve d'une patience hors du commun pour lui.

-Bois.

Levi posa les mains sur le verre pour ne pas le faire tomber et surtout que le blond ne le force pas à boire trop vite au risque d'avaler de travers et de s'étouffer. Après une telle épreuve, il serait vraiment stupide de mourir ainsi.

-... Je te remercie.

Il se mit à le tutoyer également. Plus par réflexe qu'autre chose en faite, comme si naturellement après ça, ils étaient devenus soudainement plus proches. Commençant à retrouver ses sens, il regarda le visage du vampire avec un petit sourire.

-Vous n'auriez pas un peu rajeuni ? Si c'est le cas... J'espère que ça ne m'a pas fait vieillir de mon côté...

Erwin eut un léger sourire.

-je vais te croire sur parole puisque je ne peux pas voir mon reflet. Mais soit tranquille, ton visage reste superbe et juvénile.

Il passa ses doigts sur la blessure qu'il avait provoquée.

-J'ai un peu trop bu, je m'en excuse. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas...

-Le verre d'eau m'a effacé ma migraine, il faut attendre un peu que le sang revienne maintenant.

Et après ? Est-ce que cet évènement allait bouleverser toute sa vie et l'obliger à rester prés de lui comme une femme attendant un bébé s'accroche à son fiancé pour un mariage rapide ? L'avait, il fait devenir son calice ? Non, il ne lui aurait pas fait ça... Il ne voulait pas ça. Ne prenant pas en compte cette situation un brin désagréable, il prit un instant de réflexion.

-Quand j'irai mieux... Je retournerai en ville, je dois donner au patron cet article stupide et te faire passer pour un voisin grincheux qui trouve que les gens de la ville sont des cons. Tu n'auras pas une très bonne image, mais les gens se méfieront moins de toi et tu auras moins de risque que l'on découvre ton secret par des gens trop curieux comme moi.

La voix du plus petit était faible, mais il semblait aller bien. Le blond lui fit un sourire.

-merci. Personne n'approchera plus d'ici. Je suis soulagé...

Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux corbeaux.

-et toi, que deviendras-tu ?

Son ton était différent. Il voulait savoir comment le brun voyait son avenir.

-Je...

Son avenir...? Oui, comment imaginait-il sa vie ? Comment imaginait-il vieillir ? Se marier et avoir des enfants n'était pas spécialement son objectif, avoir une salle de bains était un rêve oui, mais après ? Sa vie serait comblée en passant son temps dans la baignoire à l'image de Marat, mais sans maladie de peau ? Et s'il restait avec lui ? Mais il n'était pas comme lui, il ne pouvait pas vivre dans le noir perpétuel et avait besoin de lumière. Il ne se voyait pas non plus rester toute sa vie dans une maison.

-J'aimerais voyager... En tant que journaliste ou autre chose, peu importe.

Le plus grand tourna les yeux vers l'extérieur. Oui voyager pourrait être tellement magnifique... Lui était cloitré ici. Même sous sa forme de chauve souris, il ne pourrait jamais voler assez loin en une nuit. Et trouver un abri à chaque lever du soleil était difficile... Il aimerait le retenir, et en faire son calice, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le priver de ses rêves, il n'était pas un monstre.

-J'aurais aimé faire de toi mon calice, mais je sais bien que, même si tu peux sortir le jour, être bloqué ici t'étoufferai... Rahh.. Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas me déplacer pour voyager.

Sa voix était calme, mais on y sentait une profonde solitude. Malgré la tête qui lui tournait encore, le journaliste chercha une solution à leur problème. L'emmener avec lui devait être possible.

-... Combien d'argent possèdes-tu ?

Il avait une petite idée, mais elle n'était pas sans faille. Restait à voir si le vampire voulait tout de même s'y risquer. Erwin le regarda avec un regard interrogatif puis il réfléchit un moment. En toute honnêteté, les caves de la maison étaient remplies d'or. Il devait être aussi riche que la totalité de la ville industrielle.

-Cette demeure appartenait à mon maestro. Il a traversé les siècles en recuperant divers tresors... Je suis très riche... Pourquoi une telle question ?

Il ne savait pas ou le plus petit voulait en venir, mais il lui faisait étrangement confiance. Le plus petit regardait le plafond et raconta.

-Mon projet... A besoin d'hommes de confiance, nous n'y arriverons pas tout seul. D'abord si nous quittons le manoir, quelqu'un devra le surveiller lui et le reste de tes richesses, sans vouloir te voler lui-même. Ensuite, nous pouvons acheter des chevaux et une calèche couverte de rideaux noirs pour y poser ton cercueil sans que la lumière ne pénètre la voiture. Avec une certaine somme pour nourrir les chevaux et moi-même, je conduirais la voiture en journée et toi la nuit... Nous pourrions rejoindre les pays d'extrême orient, la Chine impériale, voir plein de pays...!

Levi reprit son souffle, il ne devait pas trop s'emporter vu son état. Erwin lui passa une main dans les cheveux pour lui indiquer de se calmer.

-C'est une riche idée, mais penses-tu trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour mes richesses mh? Si tu me trouves cette personne, alors je te suivrai. Ton idée me plait au-delà des mots.

Son ton était de toute évidence plus calme et heureux ? Il se pencha vers le brun et lui embrassa le front. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais boire le sang du brun le faisait se sentir lié à lui... Il ne savait pas d'ou lui venait ses gestes tendres.

-Repose toi maintenant, si tu ne dors pas, tu ne risques pas de récupérer ta force n'est-ce pas ?

-Hm...

Levi ne parvint pas à réfléchir aux éventuels gardiens, et s'endormit en moins de deux secondes. Cette perte soudainement de sang lui avait un peu fait perdre la tête par une montée d'adrénaline soudaine, il avait raconté un peu n'importe quoi finalement, comme un type ayant bu un verre de trop.

**********###

Erwin passa la nuit à essayer sa nouvelle force. C'était nouveau et terriblement appréciable. Ses mains pouvaient briser des troncs d'arbre sans aucun effort, ses yeux voyaient la moindre pulsation de vie a des kilomètres. Il s'amusa ainsi jusqu'au lever du soleil ou il retourna dans le manoir. Voyant le brun toujours allonger dans son lit, il décida de changer de pièce et alla s'endormir dans sa cave.

******####

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le journaliste se réveilla difficilement, la tête lourde et la bouche pâteuse. S'était-il prit une murge la veille ? Ah non, il s'était fait mordre par un vampire, rien que ça.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai sorti.

Les souvenirs commencèrent à remonter et une angoisse soudaine le prit alors. Partir avec le vampire ? Non, il ne pouvait pas ! Il s'enchainerait à un homme dangereux. Il pouvait risquer sa vie si Von Smith était pris de frénésie. Le brun se mordit la lèvre et commença à s'habiller correctement. Il passa alors devant un miroir et vit sa blessure.

-Merde !

Fouillant dans la commode de la chambre, il trouva un morceau de tissu blanc qu'il utilisa comme jabot pour cacher la trace de morsure. Descendant les escaliers deux à deux, il prit sa sacoche et partit en courant en direction de la ville.

-Il m'a hypnotisé.. C'est ça, il m'a surement hypnotisé !

************###

Le soir suivant, le vampire se réveilla sèchement comme pris d'un cauchemar... Était-ce un effet secondaire du sang d'un futur calice ? Il ne savait pas, mais il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il se leva et sortit de sa cave...

Le silence de la maison commença à l'inquiéter. Il prit une grande respiration... Aucun signe de l'odeur ni de la présence du brun... Ses affaires avaient disparu également... Il était retourné en ville ? Il l'avait fui ?

Erwin ne put même pas se mettre en colère contre lui. À quoi bon ? Partir aux côtés d'un individu dangereux n'était pas le mieux pour lui... Et devenir calice se fait volontairement, il ne pourrait pas le forcer à ça. Sa solitude retrouvée, Erwin eu un sourire amer.

- il a fait son choix. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

Il repensa à leur conversation de la veille. Le brun était surement dans un état délirant quand il lui avait proposé toutes ses choses merveilleuses... Erwin y avait cru...

-c'était trop beau...

Le cœur n'y était pas mais il sortit ce soir pour se nourrir, même si désormais, le sang des bêtes semblait sans gout.. Il n'en avait même pas besoin, mais manger pouvais le calmer...

*************###

Levi était passé au journal avant de rentrer chez lui, donnant à son patron un article griffonné sur un voisin pas franchement sympathique, comme il l'avait décrit au blond.

-Rien d'incroyable... Juste... Un type... Un peu dérangé...

-Oy Levi, mais c'est quoi ce torchon !?

Le patron n'était pas content du travail du brun. Mais celui-ci semblait ailleurs...

-Je vais rentrer... Je... Oui, c'est ça...

-Levi ! Oh Levi ! Tu vas te faire virer avec des conneries pareilles ! Oy !

Le journaliste rentra chez lui, sans écouter son chef. Les yeux dans le vague et avec l'allure d'un fantôme, il rentra chez lui en vautrant ses affaires dans l'entrée.

-C'était... Un rêve étrange...

Le jeune homme était complètement perdu. Il passa la main dans sa chevelure , pourquoi il se sentait triste ? Ce n'était pas un avenir d'être le garde-manger d'une créature à l'allure humaine, n'est-ce pas ?

**********## »

Le blond se sentait, de plus, en plus, écrasé par la solitude. Ce manoir était bien trop lugubre, même pour lui.

Il finit par se décider.

Il passa la journée dans sa cave, taillant le bois comme il le pouvait. Sa force redevint vite normale à nouveau, donc il donnait deux fois plus d'effort.

Par chance, il lui restait de vieilles roues de carrosse qu'il pouvait utiliser pour construire le sien. Même s'il ne pouvait conduire que la nuit, il avait décidé de voyager quand même... Il sentait parfois de légères effluves venant de la ville appartenant au brun et cela lui faisait mal de rester. Il alla récupérer de vieux rideau épais, qu'il doubla d'épaisseur pour pouvoir rendre le véhicule suffisamment sombre pour lui.

Il y installa son cercueil ainsi qu'un deuxieme pour l'or qu'il allais prendre avec. Pour le reste, son trésor resterait dans sa cave, peu de gens auront le courage de descendre si bas dans sa demeure de toute façon. Il recouvra le second cercueil de coussin de velours, le faisant ressembler à une banquette.

Il se recula et regarda son œuvre. Il était assez doué de ses mains et en éprouva une certaine fierté. Sa fatigue soudaine lui indiqua que le jour se levait. Il remonta dans sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit, songeant qu'au soir, il irait acheter des chevaux... Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration... À nouveau, l'odeur de Levi était là, incorporée dans ses draps. Il ne bougea cependant pas et s'endormit bercé par l'odeur.

*******####

Erwin se leva au coucher du soleil. Il passa dans sa salle d'eau ou il se lava et se coiffa. Son regard fondit vers le miroir privé de son reflet.

- c'est bien la preuve que je ne suis plus humain n'est-ce pas...

Il finit rapidement et fuis littéralement la salle de bains. Il enfila son monocle et prit une cane de riche ainsi que quelques sous avant de se rendre en ville à pied. L'odeur du brun y flottait, mais il essaya de l'ignorer avant de se rendre dans diverses fermes, cherchant deux chevaux de trait noirs pour sa voiture.

********** ###

Levi s'était confronté de longues heures devant son reflet, ce soir. Était-il sous son emprise par un autre phénomène inexpliqué où était-il en train de lutter contre ses propres sentiments ? Il y a longtemps lorsqu'il vivait dans les taudis, il lui arrivait souvent de grimper sur le toit et d'admirer ce manoir comme si son destin l'y attendait.

Avec le temps et l'âge adulte ; ce genre d'instinct s'était réduit... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Posant l'une de ses mains sur sa fenêtre en direction du manoir, il hésita encore quelques secondes.

-...merde.

L'envie était irrésistible, et incompréhensible. Se relevant soudainement, il fit un sac d'affaire pris à la va-vite et vola un cheval de la calèche de son voisin avec lequel il partageait la cour. Les sangles justes posées, il monta le cheval sans selle et le lança au galop en direction de la demeure de Von Smith.

***********###

Beaucoup de chevaux de course, mais peu de chevaux de trait, il passa de ferme en ferme jusqu'à enfin trouver son bonheur dans une petite ferme assez pauvre ne possédant plus que ses deux bêtes.

Bien sur lorsqu'il le vit, riche et superbement vêtu, le petit fermier lui fit une série de courbettes, lui présentant les deux chevaux qu'il vendait à un prix bas. Erwin n'hésita même pas. Il donna sa grosse bourse au fermier qui faillit tomber de joie.

-Je les prends... Gardez la bourse, mon brave.

Sans attendre, il se saisit des cordes et avança avec les deux bêtes. Sentant certainement qu'il n'était pas humain, les deux chevaux obéir sans le moindre hennissement, légèrement apeurés, mais le fermier ne s'en formalisa pas.

Erwin marcha lentement dans les rues sombres, les bêtes sur ses talons. Les effluves du brun volaient encore autour de lui, il regrettait presque de partir sans lui. Il se ressaisit, se disant que le brun en avait décidé ainsi. Alors pourquoi cette tristesse l'écrasait encore ?

**********####

Arrivé au manoir, Levi descendit de son cheval, essoufflé par sa course. Il l'attacha rapidement pour courir à la porte et la frapper avec force.

-Von Smith ! Von Smith!

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il insista quelques minutes... Mais rien... Alors quoi, ça y est, sa chance était passée ? Il l'avait déçu, il s'était cloitré ? Où peut-être même était-il parti pour que rien ne lui rappelle son souvenir? Le journaliste regarda ses pieds, les avant-bras toujours collés à la porte.

-Von Smith... Erwin, je... Je suis désolé, j'ai douté. J'ai réfléchi et j'aimerais te faire une proposition. Tu n'es pas obligé de l'accepter bien sûr, mais comprend moi, la situation manque de réalisme et... Je suis cartésien... Erwin.. Me laisse pas seul.

Il soupira... était-ce vraiment trop tard cette fois?

#########****

Fin chapitre 5


	6. Le début du voyage

L'amant de l'ombre

Chapitre 6

*************####

Approchant de son manoir, Erwin sentit une odeur connue... Trop connue... Il s'arrêta pas loin ... Devait-il avancer et lui faire face? Où fuir? Le vampire savait que ce n'était pas une solution. Il eut un soupir de résignation, quoi que lui voulais le brun, il lui ferait face.

Il s'approcha d'un pas lent, tirant les chevaux derrière lui. Son manoir en vue, il devina de loin la silhouette de Levi devant sa porte.

Il avança, ne quittant pas la forme menue du regard. Un autre cheval était attaché plus loin. L'avait-il volé ? Il n'en avait que faire. Il avait envi de voir Levi, peu importe ce qu'il venait lui dire. Les derniers mots du brun arrivèrent à ses oreilles et il haussa la voix.

-Bonsoir Levi... Tu souhaitais me parler ?

Levi sursauta et se retourna vers la personne qui lui causait tant de troubles. Pour le peu, il perdit le fil de ses mots et ne put que lui répondre qu'en grimaçant et en grognant. Croisant finalement les bras pour se donner plus de contenances, il reprit.

-... J'avais besoin de m'éloigner pour voir plus clair dans tout ça. Ce que je disais ce soir-là... N'est finalement pas une mauvaise idée, j'aimerai beaucoup partir avec vous... avec toi, mais... Je dois refuser d'être votre... Enfin, ton calice.

Le brun fronça les sourcils un instant et ferma les yeux. Remettant de l'ordre dans son cerveau. Il se sentait le besoin d'expliquer son choix.

-... Ça m'épuise et je mets trop de temps à m'en remettre. Je n'ai pas les capacités physiques pour ce genre de chose.

Erwin pencha la tête.

-c'est toujours un peu dur la première fois, mais je comprends. Devenir un Calice implique bien des sacrifices, il faut supporter la douleur, supporté la remise en forme. Même si un calice nourrit un vampire qu'une fois tous les trois jours, il est vrai que c'est quelque chose de difficile a vivre. Je comprends ton choix.

Il s'approcha et passa la main près du jabot, là ou il avait mordu.

-Mais, tu es une tentation ambulante, et il sera difficile pour moi de te résister... En venant avec moi, tu prends le risque de voyager avec un monstre. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal...

Il se pencha et lui embrassa le front, puis sans un mot de plus, il se recula et contourna la maison pour joindre la sortie de sa cave où il attela les chevaux a sa calèche.

Erwin l'avait compris et ne l'avait forcé à rien. Cependant, les mises en garde étaient là, mais le journaliste en avait franchement cure. Il savait se défendre, il n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse. Sa décision était prise. Il le suivit, remarquant que les préparatifs au départ étaient déjà prêts. Le journaliste souffla, rassuré. Si sa réflexion avait été trop longue, surement ne l'aurait-il pas trouvé aussi facilement. Et sans demander son avis, il accrocha sa valise derrière la calèche.

-Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai déjà fait mon sac.

Erwin le regarda faire avec un léger sourire.

-Tu es terriblement têtu, n'est-ce pas ?

Il l'avait prévenu et ne pouvait pas faire plus. Il espérait juste qu'il pourrait se contrôler au mieux. Il finit d'atteler les deux chevaux, qu'il appela Niels et Pixis, avant de grimper à l'avant et de saisir les rennes. Il attendit un instant, faisant le décompte des vêtements qu'il avait pris et de l'or qu'il avait gardé. Il se tourna ensuite vers Levi.

-J'espère que tu es près. Si tu veux déja dormir, fait le dans le cercueil vide.

Levi grimaça à sa dernière réflexion et lui afficha un regard blasé dont il avait le secret.

-Je ne dormirai pas dans un cercueil, c'est glauque. Je préfère encore dormir sur les banquettes à l'intérieur. Elles n'ont pas l'air inconfortable.

Mais au lieu de grimper dans la voiture, le journaliste récupéra le cheval qu'il avait emprunté et le monta.

-Mais je dois d'abord aller rendre ce cheval. Suis-moi, nous partirons par la suite.

Et sans attendre, il lança la bête au galop en direction de sa ville et de l'appartement qu'il venait d'abandonner.

Erwin lança les chevaux plus lentement, suivant Levi à l'odeur. Bien sur, rendre le cheval était important, ils ne devaient pas devenir des fugitifs. En chemin, il s'arrêta vite fait dans l'épicerie ouverte de nuit où il acheta des vivres pour les chevaux ainsi que pour le brun.

Il sélectionna les denrées non-périssables, et en quantités moyennes, ils s'arrêteraient dans d'autres villes pour la nourriture. Il reprit les rennes et continua son avancée, suivant la piste du brun jusqu'à une petite maison délabrée des bas quartiers... Il était un peu inquiet... Était-ce là que vivait le brun ? La voix du plus petit raisonna.

-... C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ?

Le blond hocha la tête en voyant revenir le jeune homme qui avait rendu le cheval et pris un peu plus d'affaire. Son regard passait d'une maison à l'autre. Ça respirait la pauvreté, mais surtout, Erwin se demandait a quoi servait les révolutions industrielles si c'était pour avoir autant de pauvreté encore... Il se secoua et invita Levi à monter dans le carrosse avec un sourire malgré son malaise.

-partons maintenant... Le chemin pour la prochaine ville est long... Es-tu sur de ton choix ?

Il était content que le brun le suive, mais il craignait tout de même pour sa vie. Il ne voulait pas que le journaliste ai de regret. Suite à sa question, Levi regarda rapidement son petit appartement d'un air rêveur.

-Je vis seul dans un petit logement sans grande fortune. C'est vrai, j'aime être journaliste, mais j'aurai voulu que mon travail m'offre surtout l'opportunité de partir loin d'ici. Mon patron ne m'a pas offert cette chance, toi si. Et entre lui et toi, je préfère croire en toi.

Levi posa négligemment sa main sur le bras d'Erwin pour ajouter de la contenance à ses paroles. Il frissonna immédiatement en sentant le froid provenir de cet homme... C'était ça être vampire ? Levi se secoua puis grimpa dans la calèche pour y passer la nuit. Erwin lui sourit et le laissa s'installer avant de faire claquer les rennes. Les chevaux partirent au trot et bientôt, ils quittèrent la ville.

Le blond lança un dernier regard à la silhouette du manoir, quittant par la même occasion les souvenirs de son maestro et le reste de son trésor. Étrangement, il n'en ressentit pas de regret et regarda la route avec un léger sourire.

La solitude ne lui pesait plus, et il allait enfin pouvoir voir de belle chose, voir le monde.

###########***

La nuit passa et ils avancèrent sur le sentier, se fiant à leur instinct pour trouver le chemin. À cette allure et dans cette direction, ils se dirigeaient droit sur la Russie. Au moins, la route serait tranquille jusqu'à là bas. En tant que journaliste, Levi connaissait bien les conflits actuels et savait que la prudence devra être de mise dans ce pays. La nuit passa, Erwin fit raisonner sa voix.

-Le ciel est rouge Levi. Il et temps.

Il arrêta les chevaux sur le rebord du chemin. Il descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la calèche qu'il ouvrit.

-si mon beau monsieur daigne se donner la peine ? Tu aurais pu dormir dans le cercueil, tu sais ?

Levi se réveilla et lui offrit sa plus belle grimace colérique.

-Je t'ai dit que c'était hors de question ! Le jour où je serai dans un cercueil sera le moment où je ne me réveillerai plus !

Le vampire entra dans la voiture et ouvrit le couvercle de son cercueil. Il frissonna par l'odeur du brun présente partout dans la voiture, mais ne fit aucun commentaire alors qu'il s'allongeait.

-n'oublie pas de fermer les rideaux, s'il me prend l'envi de m'installer sur les banquettes pour te compter fleurette pendant que tu conduis. Je n'aimerais pas bruler dès mon réveil...

En grommelant des insanités, le journaliste ferma les rideaux de sa gracieuse majesté et vint reprendre les rennes pour se diriger vers la Russie. Mais avant cela, le jeune homme voulait faire un détour en Transylvanie. L'histoire était-elle vraie en partie du moins ? Il attendit son réveil pour lui poser la question, car Erwin s'était endormit presque aussitôt, ne prenant pas en compte la bouderie de l'autre homme.

Le plus grand commençait à avoir faim, mais n'en fit aucune remarque, la nuit prochaine, les chevaux seraient en pose et il pourrait aller chasser.

********####

Quelques jours après ils avaient bien avancer dans les terres en direction de la Transylvanie. Bientôt, ils entrèrent dans ses terres étranges.

Erwin ne dormait plus alors qu'il sentait qu'on était qu'au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Il sortit de son cercueil, s'étira et alla s'installer sur la banquette. Une fois assis, il fut pris d'un étrange malaise... Il inspira à plusieurs reprises pour être sûr...

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas a trouver une odeur d'animaux ? C'est comme si toute la forêt était morte... Est-ce comme ça la Russie ? Non, Erwin avait senti que Levi avait changé leur destination, mais n'en avait rien dit, de toute façon, là ou il allait, le blond suivrait... Il garda son observation pour lui, évitant d'inquiété son compagnon de voyage. Ce soir, il espérait malgré tout trouver de quoi se nourrir...

********###

Levi avait l'oreille fine et avait entendu le couvercle du cercueil s'ouvrir plus que certainement par Erwin.

-... Tu es réveillé ?

Sans vraiment attendre de réponse, sachant bien qu'il avait raison, il reprit.

-Je voulais te demander, tu as lu le roman de Bram Stoker ? Est-ce que tu sais s'il y a vraiment un vampire en Transylvanie ? Et si c'est le cas... Tu le connais ?

Erwin se secoua, Transylvanie ?.. Son maestro voulait lui en parler, mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps... Il lui avait juste dit le minimum.

-je sais peu de choses sur la Transylvanie je le crains, mon maestro m'avait juste très fortement déconseiller de m'y rendre... Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi... Mais il n'y a plus de vampires vivant là-bas à ma connaissance..

Alors c'était là-bas que Levi les ammenait ? Le blond avait désiré s'y rendre un jour, mais il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose désormais... Plus ils avançaient dans ce pays, plus la forêt puait la mort...

-Je suppose que ça peut être dangereux... Je ne sais pas plus... C'est par là que tu voulais aller quand tu nous as fait changer de direction?

-... Oui, nous avons passé la frontière il y a quelques heures. Mais un endroit dangereux... Comment ça ?

Le journaliste prit un temps de réflexion

- qu'est-ce qu'un endroit dangereux pour un vampire ?

Traversant les bois, Levi fut surpris de n'entendre aucun bruit que le son du vent dans les branches. Pas d'oiseau, pas de lapin, pas de gibier, rien. Cet endroit semblait sans vie, et un peu plus haut sur le chemin, il aperçut une construction humaine.

-Erwin il y a un château droit devant, on s'y arrête ? Au moins pour donner un peu de repos aux chevaux.

Erwin acquiesça, il serait bon de donner aux bêtes un peu de repos, et Levi pourrait surement dormir mieu dans un lit... Son inquiétude allait à l'absence de vie... Comment allait-il se nourrir ? Il devait commencer à chercher.. Vite.. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa faim commençait a se réveiller si tôt...si vite... Il avait mangé la veille pourtant ... Ce n'était pas normal...

-Levi, le soleil... Est-il couché?

S'il partait chasser de suite, il trouverait peu être de quoi se nourrir... Il avait vraiment faim... Il devait prendre des dispositions tant qu'il pouvait encore se contrôler. Le brun lui répondit.

-Dans deux, trois minutes, tu devrais pouvoir sortir...

Levi en profita pour s'arrêter à l'entrée du château dont le portail était resté ouvert.

-Je me demande si c'est habité ou si c'est abandonné...

Si le manoir d'Erwin n'inspirait pas confiance, celui-ci était trois fois plus effrayant et plus grand. Mais comme à son habitude, le brun restait un sans-gêne imperturbable, aussi vint-il toquer à la porte sans crainte. Il n'eut aucune réponse. Alors c'était abandonné ?

De son côté, Erwin inspira, cherchant la moindre trace de vie, il commençait avoir peur... Apparement le manoir n'était pas habité, mais la forêt non plus ... Il n'avait même pas pris de viande... Il attendit silencieusement que les minutes passent et au moment où il savait le soleil couché, il sortit en trombe de la charrette et fonça dans la forêt ou il disparut sans un mot. Il devait trouver à tout pris une proix... En cas d'échec, il deviendrait dangereux.

############"***

Fin chapitre 6


	7. l'éveil de la bête

L'amant de l'ombre.

Chapitre 7

############***

Levi vit son compagnon partir au loin, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça. Qui était-il pour juger du comportement d'un vampire ? Il lui demandera le pourquoi de son départ à son retour. En attendant, le plus jeune ouvrit la porte de force et entra dans le château. Un design de la renaissance, de vieilles peintures, tout ça dans la pénombre de la nuit. Trouvant une bougie sur une table, il l'alluma avec une de ses allumettes pour ses cigarettes et commença à parcourir la bâtisse.

L'endroit en lui-même pouvait sembler à la fois accueillant et terrifiant. Mais plus que tout, il avait la sensation qu'il ne devait pas rester ici.

############**

Rien, rien toujours rien, et ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il chassait. Maintenant qu'il l'observait, même les arbres semblaient morts... Qu'elle était cet endroit maudit ?

-C'est pour cela que vous m'avez déconseillé de venir ici maestro?! Il n'y a aucune nourriture... Il m'aurait fallu un calice... Je... Je suis affamé...

Sa faim se faisait encore plus forte au fur et à mesure que le temps passe... Il inspira, désespéré de ne trouver aucune trace de vie... Il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle...

Il ne voulait pas mordre Levi...

##########***

Pas un signe de vie, rien, même les araignées avaient abandonné l'idée de tisser leur toile ici. Il n'y avait que des vieux meubles et de la poussière. Mais comment la vie pouvait-elle complètement quitter un lieu ? Pas par un phénomène naturel en tout cas.

-Peut-être si je trouve un journal, une bibliothèque... Hm...

Trouvant enfin une étagère de livre dans une chambre de l'étage, il trouva des recueils de botanique et médecine moyenâgeuse, une bible et des livres incompréhensibles en vu de la langue utilisée dans ces contrés. Il put cependant lire dans un vieux journal les mots suivants. Il ne semblait pas venir d'ici et était écrit à la va vite... Comme si la personne qui l'avait laissé était pressée. La moitié des mots était effacés.

À toi ... Ces mots ... Rencontrer un être de l'ombre... Si... Pas lié... Pas son calice... Fui...

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Comment ça ? Fuir s'il n'était pas calice ?

-... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici, mais on devrait partir... Peut-être qu'un poison se diffuse ici...

###########***

Son instinct commençait à dérailler, tous ses sens, même déployés au maximum se dirigeaient inlassablement vers Levi. Sa résistance faiblissait... Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était censé résister beaucoup plus longtemps à la faim...

Son corps ne lui obéissait plus et il commençait à avancer inlassablement vers le château ou se trouvait le brun...

########### »***

Levi soupira et rangea les livres. Décidemment cet endroit avait réussi tout de même à lui donner quelques frissons. D'un pas rapide, il revint à l'entrée du château, décidé à repartir au retour d'Erwin.

-Peut-être que la frontière vivante de cet endroit sait ce qu'il s'est passé ici, mais si personne n'y vit, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison. Et j'ai moyennement envie de la connaitre en restant ici.

####### »***

Il avançait, voyant le château se dessiner dans la pénombre, il luttait, mais rien y faisait, son corps crevait de faim. Il s'approchait beaucoup trop vite à son gout... Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, il hurla, a toute voix, brisant le silence de la nuit...

-LEVI! PART VITE!

Sa voix était rauque, étouffée... Il espérait vraiment que le brun l'avait entendu... Il n'en pouvait plus.

########## » »**

Levi tenta d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès. On l'avait enfermé ? Quelqu'un vivait ici, la porte était rouillée ou le château avait une volonté propre ? Il avait même eu l'impression d'avoir entendu un rugissement ou un truc du genre...

-Depuis que je le connais, j'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans une quatrième dimension. Bordel.

Plus important, il devait sortir d'ici, et ce n'était pas une porte qui allait l'en empêcher ! Trouvant une salle à manger à gauche de l'entrée, il prit une chaise et la balança contre la fenêtre, fenêtres qui étaient ici étrangement les seules distinctions un brun moderne ici. Elle se raya sous le choc, mais sembla se refermer à nouveau.

-c'est quoi cette merde ! Je suis bloqué !

###########***

Erwin ne se contrôlait plus et courrait à toute vitesse vers la maison. Son regard s'était fait luisant.. Il salivait et ne se tenait plus droit et fier. Il était vouté, sa respiration ressemblait plus à des grognements... Il n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Il arriva devant la maison ... Dans un coup-de-poing aussi puissant qu'inattendu, il brisa le bois de la porte. Il l'arracha de ses gongs et chercha la trace du brun à l'odeur.

########### »**

Entendant une explosion dans la salle voisine, Levi couru voir ce qu'il venait de se passer, restant par prudence, caché.

-...!

Erwin venait d'exploser la porte, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il retint de ce moment.

Le blond était pris d'une fureur sans nom, comme possédé par un Démon. Par instinct, le journaliste prit la fuite dans la direction opposée, traversant en courant la salle à manger et le salon.

-Merde, merde, merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Erwin inspira à plusieurs reprises, pistant le brun dans l'immense demeure. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver son odeur si particulière. Il avança de plusieurs pas et eu un sursaut de bonne conscience. Son corps s'arrêta net et il fut pris d'un violent mal de tête. Il murmura, terrassé par ses instincts.

-Je... Ne veux ... Pas... Levi... Fuis... raaaah !

Il hurla, comment une simple faim avait pu tourner ainsi ? Il reperdit conscience dans la foulée, brisant un meuble dans sa rage. Il avança vers la source de l'odeur qu'il suivait avec délectation.

######### » »**

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, Levi finit par trouver une chambre et vint se cacher dans une armoire. Cet endroit sans vie avait surement un lien avec son état et peut être finirait-il par se calmer au bout d'un moment ?

Mais voyant bien que c'était lui qu'il cherchait comme une proie, il était préférable de disparaitre de sa vue du temps que le blond retrouve ses esprits.

-... Pour ça aussi, il me devra des explications.

Le journaliste était, d'habitude, courageux, à la limite du suicidaire, mais là, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

######## »**

L'instinct du vampire le poussait vers Levi, mais sa conscience luttait pour trouver une solution, il devait manger... Et vite...

Son odorat eu vite fait de retrouver la trace du brun dans une chambre qui semblait déserte... Son odeur y était pourtant bien présente et il savait qu'il était là, quelque part. Il émit un son entre le ronronnement et le grognement étouffé. Il avança lentement dans la pièce, retournant les tables, détruisant les montant du lit.

Il respirait vite, suivant l'effluve à la trace, c'est limite s'il ne sentait pas le cœur de sa proie battre. Il fit alors face à un placard. Il tendit la main pour se saisir de le poignet...

-J.. Je ne veux pas... Mais... Faim...

De vraies larmes lui coulaient le long des joues... Sa frustration était à son paroxysme, il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici...

Sur le point de commettre l'irréparable, il entendit un hennissement venant de dehors... Son regard se fit rond, il venait de trouver sa solution.

-... Les Chevaux !

Il se recula, comme brulé, et marcha d'un pas alerte vers les deux bêtes à l'extérieur.

Alors que le brun pensait y passer, le vampire se décida à attaquer les chevaux. Il n'hésita plus, sortit rapidement du placard et lui courut après.

-Non pas les chevaux ! On ne pourra plus repartir d'ici si tu les tues!

Erwin avançait encore et toujours, sa décision était prise bien que Levi avait raison. Mais il n'en pouvait plus, ils mettraient trop de temps à sortir de cette forêt maudit. Sa voix était rauque quand il parla sans se retourner.

-Je... N'ai plus ... De solution... Je ne veux pas... Blesser Levi...

Pour une fois qu'il se trouvait un compagnon de voyage, une personne qui croyait en lui, un ami à qui il tenait, il ne voulait vraiment pas reperdre le contrôle. Il devait se nourrir.

Levi eut un soupçon d'espoir en l'entendant parlé. Il semblait que Von Smith avait tout de même repris ses esprits et le contrôle de soi. Alors peut être pouvait-il l'aider sans risquer sa vie ? Il se plaça devant lui et l'arrêta dans son avancée. Les yeux du blond brillaient et il grogna en fixant le plus petit. Celui-ci hésita un instant et retira son jabot. Le tissu tomba, laissant sa gorge à l'air libre face au vampire. Ce dernier déglutit en fixant la peau blanche.

-... Prends mon sang Erwin. Bois une quantité raisonnable et partons d'ici le plus vite possible pour retrouver de la vie autour de nous pour finir ton repas. Mais ne touche pas aux chevaux, tu nous condamnerais !

Levi pencha la tête, lui offrant son cou en ouvrant sa chemise

-Mais ne me vide pas !

Erwin respira plus lentement, cherchant à reprendre un maximum de contrôle. Il pouvait le mordre et s'empêcher de le tuer... La première fois, il en avait trop bu, il savait à peu près ou s'arrêter. Cela ne lui suffira pas, mais ça calmera sa faim jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent là où il y a de la vie. Il eut un soupir tremblant et se pencha vers la gorge du plus jeune.

-je ... Je vais essayer...

Sans plus d'hésitation, ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la peau blanche, libérant enfin le liquide vermeille tant désiré dans sa cavités buccale. Levi sentant les crocs se planter dans sa peau non sans douleur, lui agrippa la chemise et serra les dents. C'était pour la bonne cause, pour leurs chevaux et pour leur voyage.

Le blond eu, un gémissement de satisfaction et il serra d'autant plus le brun contre lui. Il avala plusieurs gorgées, faisant extrêmement attention à ne pas trop lui en prendre.

Alors qu'il pesta contre von Smith, la sensation commença à devenir brulante et trop agréable pour que le journaliste, au fond de lui, ne puisse retenir cette pensée honteuse. Il en voulait plus, il était près à se faire vider pour atteindre le summum de cette sensation comme un orgasme mortel. Son regard devint flou, il haletait, la bouche entrouverte. Sans vraiment pouvoir se contrôler sous les succions du vampire, le plus jeune se mis à gémir doucement.

-mh... Erwin...

Sa voix s'était faite sensuelle et ronronnante malgré lui. Ce n'était pourtant pas quelque chose dont il était fier. Quelque chose lui disait que quelque part, il n'avait juste pas le droit de trouver cela agréable. Erwin ouvrit grand les yeux et frissonna au moment ou son nom franchit les lèvres du plus jeune. Il ne lui connaissait pas cette voix si sensuelle. Était-ce sa morsure qui le mettait dans cet état ?

Il ralentit légèrement la sucions, sans pour autant l'arrêter, prolongeant le moment au maximum. Le sang continuait à exciter ses papilles et il ronronna légèrement contre la plaie. Il appuya d'autant plus le corps du brun contre lui, profitant à la fois de sa chaleur et de son odeur.

Le brun commença à trembler au contact du corps serrer contre le sien. Bien que cette étrange sensation de bien être et de plaisir restait présente, le plus jeune sentit cette chaleur qui l'avait parcouru alors le quitter pour avoir, lentement, de plus en plus froid.

-Erwin... Je... Je ne pourrais pas conduire... Avant un moment...

La fatigue se faisait peu à peu sentir à la vitesse que sa chaleur le quittait. Le journaliste prit d'une soudaine pulsion cardiaque poussée par la crainte, repoussa avec peu de forces malheureusement, le torse du vampire.

-Tu as tous tes esprits... Hein...?

Erwin sentit le coup de panique du brun. Bien qu'il n'était pas repus, il retira ses crocs de la gorge du plus jeune. Il lécha la plaie pour la faire cicatriser.

-Je... je crois que oui...

Il l'avait bien affaibli, mais il ne ferait pas de malaise. C'était la seule pensée qui soulagea le blond. Il était poignardé par sa propre culpabilité. Il sera les dents, tournant le regard pour ne pas croiser celui du brun.

- ... Pardonne-moi Levi, ... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

Cela faisait plus d'un siècle qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal... Levi soupira, rassuré. Il n'avait pas à nouveau perdu la tête et avait su s'arrêter au bon moment, même si quelques bonnes heures de repos lui étaient à présent nécessaires. Lui attrapant la mâchoire d'une main, il l'obligea à le regarder en face.

-Je n'ai rien lu ni entendu parlé du fonctionnement du corps d'un vampire, je ne connais pas tes limites, mais...

Il fronça alors les sourcils, passablement énervé.

-Tu aurais dû me rendre compte de ton état avant que tu ne deviennes fou ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit que le manque de sang pouvait te rendre dingue ! Tu encore autre chose à m'apprendre sur toi ou bien ?!

-crois-moi ... Je n'aurais pas dû perdre la tête ainsi...

Il essayait de se défendre, il aurait dû pouvoir tenir plus longtemps normalement. Sa faim était arrivée beaucoup plus vite qu'à la normale.

-Je devais pouvoir tenir au moins trois jours de plus avant de devenir dangereux... La faim est arrivée beaucoup trop vite... Ce lieu... Ça doit avoir un lien avec ce lieu...

Cette forêt lui faisait froid dans le dos, peu être avait elle agis directement sur lui et son comportement...

-...

Levi le croyait évidemment, mais ça ne le rassurait pas pour autant. Il ne parvenait pas à faire le lien entre son état et le lieu. Et il n'avait malheureusement pas le temps ni les moyens d'étudier ce phénomène.

-Si cet endroit influe à ce point sur toi, partons. Le plus vite possible, maintenant. La nuit est bien tombée, je te laisse les rennes. Moi, je vais me poser dans la voiture.

Sur ses mots, le jeune homme sortit des bras du vampire, touchant du bout des doigts sa morsure tout en prenant la direction de la calèche. La blessure le tiraillait un peu, mais il ne pensait pas que ce lieu avait une réelle influence sur les humains, si ce n'est cette envie de fuir.

Erwin le regarda partir vers la calèche, le regard dans le vague. Il repensait à la manière dont son nom avait été gémi par le brun. Il avait ressenti une agréable sensation et souhaitait l'entendre à nouveau. Il eut un léger soupir. C'était vraiment un comble pour lui, ce genre de pensés. Sortant pour reprendre la route, il attendit que le brun monte dans la calèche et vînt à la fenêtre.

-Il y a des oreillers dans mon cercueil. Prends en un et repose-toi. Il y a aussi du thé dans mon amphore sur la droite du cercueil... Si tu as soif... Si tu te sens mal, dit le...

Il monta dans la calèche et fit démarrer les chevaux. Il ne voulait plus rester dans ce lieu maudit... La voix de levi se fit entendre, légèrement.

-... Hm, merci.

Sans se faire prier davantage, il s'installa sur le banc et cala son dos avec un coussin du cercueil, puis servit une tasse de thé. Il faillit le faire tomber, car Erwin avait lancer les chevaux au trot. Il soupira et commença à boire. Il devait récupéré de l'eau pour renouveler son sang, mais la boisson le fit grimacer.

-Froid...

Le thé n'avait pas pu être chauffé et Levi n'était franchement pas adepte du thé froid. Mais bon, il préférait boire ça et quitter les lieux plutôt que de rester une minute de plus ici.

########***

Fin chapitre 7


	8. Entrée en territoire hostile

L'amant de l'ombre

Chapitre 8

########## »**

-Dis Erwin... Pourquoi es-tu devenu un vampire ?

La question sortait de nuls parts, mais la dernière fois que cette question avait été posée, elle avait été sans réponse. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Le journaliste voulait toujours en savoir plus. Erwin leva un sourcil à la question, toujours concentré sur la route. Il répondit en cherchant dans ses souvenirs.

- tu es bien curieux, mais tu as le droit de savoir.

Il prit une grande inspiration et raconta.

- C'était il y a une centaine d'années. J'ai rencontré celui qui deviendrait mon maestro. Un Russe du nom de Mike Zacharias. À la base, je désirais devenir son calice. Mais en voyant ma morsure, les villageois m'ont craint et ont essayer de me tuer par un supplice inimaginable. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai survécu jusqu'au soir. Mike a réagi très vite et m'as vidé de mon sang quand il m'a trouvé. Il m'a fait boire le sien et je suis devenu vampire. On est devenu compagnon un long moment avnt qu'il ne rencontre un nouveau calice, une jeune bergère qui s'appelait Nanaba. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé, mais le soir où je leur ai laissé le manoir pour eux seuls, les villageois sont arrivés et les ont exécutés tous les deux...

Sa voix s'éteignit, il les considérait comme sa seule famille ... Leurs morts l'avaient plongé dans la solitude la plus totale pendant des décennies... Il baissa la tête à ce souvenir, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il était normal que Levi veuille savoir. Ce dernier avait écouté son histoire avec attention et silence. Rien ne lui parut surprenant dans son récit, les humains avaient peur de l'inconnu, et ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, ils préféraient tout simplement le détruire.

-L'humanité ne vous comprend pas, l'humanité à peur de vous donc l'humanité veut vous faire disparaitre...

Le brun prit un instant de réflexion, finissant son thé et se couchant complètement de façon à bien diffuser son sang jusqu'au cerveau.

-Et si tu écrivais une autobiographie ? Peut-être qu'expliquer la situation d'un vampire, ses atouts, ses défauts, ses besoins, pourrait permettre de mieux faire comprendre ta condition ?

Levi se secoua la tête, le manque de sang lui faisait encore dire des sottises.

-Non oublie, pour le peu que vous devez être, vous deviendriez des bêtes de foire à faire des numéros dans les cirques...

Erwin eut un sourire amer, il soupira et murmura pour lui-même.

-Oui... Des bêtes de foire...

Puis il reprit à voix haute.

-ce serait une vie bien trop longue à mettre sur papier... Et puis s'ils me retrouvent... Je n'ose même pas y penser...

Il mit les chevaux au trot et eu un léger sourire.

-en fait, tu dois être le seul humain en qui j'ai entièrement confiance...

-On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, tu ne devrais pas avoir autant confiance en moi.

Non pas qu'il avait l'intention de le trahir, mais il ne voulait pas que le vampire soit trop naïf, car des manipulateurs, ça pouvait se compter par milliers et il n'était pas à l'abri de tomber dessus. Il eut d'ailleurs une pensé sur les dangers qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer en Russie.

-Quand nous serons à la frontière, on fera une halte pour les vivres et pour acheter des armes, deux fusils surtout. Plus nous nous éloignons vers l'Est, plus les chances de se faire attaquer par des voleurs sont grandes.

Sur quoi, il ferma les yeux. Il devait se reposer maintenant pour reprendre la conduite au levé du jour, surtout en vue de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Erwin eut un sourire en sentant Levi s'endormir ; il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis il murmura.

-Tu ne m'as pas vendu à ton journal, j'ai toutes les raisons de te faire confiance...

Il n'était cependant pas chaud pour s'armer, mais c'était nécessaire, ils devaient se protéger... Il inspira, il était nécessaire de passer par la Russie pour continuer leur voyage, lui et Levi devait se préparer au pire.

#########***

La nuit avançait lentement et l'esprit du blond ne cessait de ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé dans le manoir étrange. Il avait mordu le brun une seconde fois, mais cela semblait différent, le brun semblait en avoir pris du plaisir. Un sourire léger se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il donnerait bien des choses pour réentendre son nom prononcé ainsi. Mais ses autres questions sur le chateau restaient sans réponse... peut-être que l'avenir lui en apprendra d'avantage.

###########***

Levi avait sombré dans un sommeil profond, et même le terrain parfois rocheux qui secouait la calèche ne parvint à le réveiller. Dans son rêve, il avait imaginé croiser la route d'un autre vampire sur leur chemin avec son calice, et qu'ils avaient appris a vivre ensemble comme une troupe. Une famille heureuse de partager quelque chose ensemble, non pas leur sang mais leur envie de découverte. Le calice semblait heureux de sa condition, ce qui surprit le journaliste.

-Hm...

Quelle vision idyllique.

###########***

Le jeune homme passa la tête par la fenêtre ce matin là, il devait être 5h et le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Voilà quelques jours qu'ils avaient quitté la Transylvanie et les voila à présent entré en Russie. Il dit à l'adresse du blond.

-Faut se poser quelque part Erwin... Pour les chevaux, la nourriture et les armes.

Erwin acquiesça, en fait, il craignait les voleurs qui attaqueraient de jour, car il serait inutile voir même un fardeau pour le plus jeune... Il aurait voulu garder cela pour lui, mais au vu de l'épisode de Transylvanie, il savait qu'il vaudrait mieux tout lui dire quand ils s'arrêteraient.

Il inspira pour repérer l'odeur d'un village où ils pourraient acheter les armes qu'il leur fallait et dirigea les chevaux vers la ville à l'entrée de laquelle, il arrêta la calèche. Il soupira et s'appuya contre le bois de la calèche.

-Hm... Levi... Si des brigands nous attaquent de jour, je ne pourrai pas me battre... Je ne serais qu'un fardeau et ma vie sera entre tes mains... Est-ce que ça ira ?

Il ne craignait pas pour lui, en fait un cercueil dans une calèche, ça pourrait faire facilement fuir les voleurs, mais Levi serait seul à se battre. Levi soupira en entendant ses premières paroles, légèrement exaspérées.

-Je sais bien que tu seras un poids mort, je le savais depuis notre départ et c'est pour ça que je voulais acheter des armes. Ce n'était pas juste pour jouer au cowboy avec !

Le journaliste avait l'impression que le vampire le prenait pour plus bête qu'il ne l'était. Il n'était certes pas la science infuse, mais il avait un minimum de réflexion et d'intelligence !

-Ne me sous-estime pas. Je suis plus malin que tu ne crois... Apparemment.

Erwin s'excusa.

-ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bien sûr que tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent... Je demandais si tu te pensais la force d'affronter des brigands seuls ?

Levi prit un instant de réflexion avant de répondre.

-... Je pense que je suis assez fort. Cependant, je ne te garantis pas ma victoire à 100 %, il faut voir leur nombre, leurs armes, leur plan d'attaque... Ça peut se jouer à peu de choses.

Le journaliste n'était pas un dieu de la guerre non plus, même si son vieux père lui avait appris à utiliser beaucoup d'armes. Un serial-killer qui n'avait jamais été attrapé jusqu'à s'évanouir un jour dans la nature. Comme quoi le brun aussi avait un passé un peu hors du commun.

Sur sa réflexion, il ouvrit la porte pour voir où ils avaient atterri. Un village ? Parfait ! Voilà longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé un peu de civilisations.

-Alors nourriture, thé, de quoi nourrir les chevaux, des armes et... On pourrait en profiter pour se poser un peu dans une auberge ? Dormir dans un lit de temps en temps, personnellement ça ne me ferait pas de mal.

Le blond leva la tête. Une auberge ? Pourquoi pas.

-Je pense que nous avons bien assez d'argent pour se permettre une nuit à l'hôtel. Tu peux choisir celui qui te satisfera le mieux.

Levi réfléchit un instant.

-Prenons n'importe quel hôtel, du moment qu'ils ont un garage à calèche, que la chambre soit propre et qu'elle possède un lit...

Il y eut un silence et demanda au blond.

-Hm, dis, tu es obligé de dormir dans un cercueil le jour ? Je veux dire, j'aimerais que tu profites aussi de la chambre mais je nous vois mal monter un cercueil en toute discrétion.

Erwin hocha la tête.

-Je peux dormir dans un lit, mais il faut que les rideaux soit fermés et qu'aucun rayon ne puisse passer. Mais il est vrai que cela nous fera le plus grand bien.

Ils firent leurs achats et cherchèrent une armurerie ou le blond paya pour deux fusils à chargement rapide.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil aux alentours, les auberges n'étaient pas très avenantes. Le vampire se dirigea vers celle qui semblait potable avec un garage a calèche.

-Celle-ci devrait faire l'affaire

Il confia les chevaux au cocher qui commença à les nourrir. Il rejoint ensuite le brun et ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel. Le plus petit s'avança face au propriétaire.

-Aubergiste ! J'ai une calèche dans votre garage et nous avons besoin d'une chambre.

L'aubergiste releva un sourcil, regardant le blond à l'entrée et le brun l'un après l'autre.

-... Une seule chambre ?

-Oui, une chambre.

L'homme grimaça et le regard de Levi s'assombrit. Il avait lu dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Non, je ne suis pas un prostitué et on ne va pas saloper votre lit ! On essaye juste de faire des économies pour notre voyage bordel !

Erwin regarda Levi se mettre en colère avec un regard étonné, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, signe qu'il ne devait pas s'énerver ainsi et attirer l'attention. Il s'avança alors vers l'aubergiste. Il prit un air snob et releva le nez.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas une façon d'accueillir des voyageurs, et bien soit nous irons dépenser notre argent ailleurs... Quand je pense que je pensais ces lieux dignes de mon rang. ...

Il remit ses cheveux en place avec la main qui portait une bagues en or et diamant, montrant innocemment à l'homme qu'il était un riche noble. Comme bien des hommes, il se laissa impressionner. Il s'excusa vivement, son visage laissant apparaitre un grand sourire hypocrite et invita les deux hommes à une chambre à grand renfort de courbettes et autre compliment.

Erwin était dégouté par cet humain cupide et faux cul, mais au moins, ils seraient traités comme des rois. Il entra dans la chambre, donnant tout de même à l'aubergiste une bourse d'or pour le faire déguerpir. Il ne voulait plus rester en compagnie de cet homme une seconde de plus.

Levi voyant une telle somme d'argent passée de main en main, s'énerva alors une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois sur le vampire.

-Mais t'es complètement taré ! Jeter l'argent par la fenêtre est une chose, mais cet homme ne méritait pas une telle somme ! Et pour avoir montré ta putain de richesse de merde, il pourrait nous piéger et essayer de nous tuer pour récupérer tous nos biens !

Le journaliste attrapa l'immortel par le col, fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Encore une fois, le plus jeune prouvait qu'il n'avait aucune crainte concernant Erwin et n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche pour dire ce qu'il pensait.

-Tu réfléchis parfois avec ton cerveau de moineau ?!

Erwin leva un sourcil, Levi s'énervait beaucoup ce soir. Mais même s'il acceptait beaucoup venant du brun, sa voix se fit plus froide, exprimant clairement qu'il n'acceptait pas ce comportement là.

-je ne lui ai pas donné beaucoup, n'ai crainte. Et puis, comme je me suis fait passer pour un riche, il voudra bien faire pour que je parle de lui a ceux de mon rang...

Il saisit la main et força légèrement pour lui faire lâcher son col. Puis le regarda dans les yeux sans lui lâcher le poignet.

-Je préfère qu'on nous voit comme deux riches plutôt que de les laisser croire que tu es un prostitué... Et puis, tu t'es énervé contre cet homme, si nous sommes en zone sensible, il nous aurait tués pendant notre sommeil pour ça. Je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir commis une erreur...

Il lui lâcha enfin le poignet et rejoint le lit. Il retira ses vêtement, gardant son sous vêtement et sa chemise avant de s'allonger sur le dos .

-tu n'es pas sans faille Levi. Il fallait que j'agisse...

Levi ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme. Cette façon qu'à eu Erwin de le remettre à sa place ne lui plaisait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner tord.

Oui, il s'énervait facilement ce soir, mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans une population humaine en compagnie du vampire. Et à vrai dire, ça l'inquiétait un peu. Quelque part, lorsque le soleil serait présent dans le ciel, le jeune homme deviendrait son garde du corps. Et s'il savait bien se défendre, il ignorait s'il était capable de le faire pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

-Grmpf...

Vérifiant que les rideaux soient bien fermés, il rejoint le blond en se mettant couché au rebord du lit, de façon à ne pas le toucher d'un millimètre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il commença à parler.

-... Avec mon physique petit et jeune, on m'a souvent tendu de l'argent pour ça... La prostitution...

Le blond se tourna vers le brun constatant qu'il s'était calmé.

-Cela n'a pas dû être facile, mais tu es une bonne personne aujourd'hui. Tu as plus de noblesses dans tes paroles et dans tes gestes que la plupart des autres humains... Je pense que tu peux être fier de ce que tu es et ne pas ressasser le passer...

Levi resta sans commentaire. Non, c'est sûr, il n'a pas toujours été noble de cœur. Voleur, parfois assassin, il détruisait par la suite la vie de certaines personnes en publiant leur vie privée aux yeux de tous. Il le savait, encore aujourd'hui de nombreuses personnes voulaient sa mort pour ses actions passées.

-... Je suis peut-être noble aujourd'hui, mais je ne l'étais pas hier et je ne le serais peut-être pas demain.

Erwin resta silencieux en écoutant le brun. Il saisit ensuite la couverture et la posa sur les épaules du plus petit.

-garde-toi au chaud, mon corps est froid et absorbe la chaleur, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.

Il se remit droit, les mains croiser sur son torse et il ferma les yeux. Levi regarda la position du vampire. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ça, Von Smith ne dormait pas seulement dans une boite de la mort, mais aussi dans la position d'un mort. Ce qui n'était pas franchement des plus plaisant à regarder, mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Encore une règle pour cette race certainement.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il posa les doigts d'une main sur le bras du blond pour avoir un léger contact avec lui et ferma les yeux. Erwin ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour voir le brun s'endormir en lui tenant le bras. N'était-il pas mal à l'aise de dormir si près d'un corps si froid qui semblait mort ? Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et s'endormit alors qu'il sentait la nuit se terminer.

######## »***

Il dormit très bien ce matin-là, tombant dans un sommeil pourvu de rêve comme il ne lui était pas arriver depuis longtemps. Un simple songe ou il se trouvait dans une magnifique clairière en plein jour. Il pouvait enfin revoir le soleil et eu un sourire dans son sommeil. Il se sentait bien.

Levi par contre ne dormit pas longtemps, trop inquiet pour leur sécurité. Restant au lit, mais gardant l'œil ouvert, il fit attention au moindre bruit, discutions, chevaux, coups de feu ou autre.

-Faut que je le garde... Il pourrait ne pas se réveiller.

Tout à son silence, il réfléchit à leur situation. Leur voyage allait être long. Mais après ? En arrivant en Asie, que feront-ils ? Lui et Erwin se sépareront ? Cela semblait logique, il n'était ni son calice, ni un vampire compagnon d'infortune et encore moins son amant... Mais qu'était-il donc pour lui ?

C'était la première fois de sa vie que le brun craignait d'être abandonné...

######## » »**

Fin chapitre 8


	9. Aux portes de la mort

L'amant de l'ombre

Chapitre 9

#########**

Erwin ouvrit les yeux en plein milieu de la matinée, il n'était pas à l'aise avec la lumière qui entourait les rideaux, ils étaient pourtant bien fermés, mais le soleil le stressait toujours.

Il tourna son regard vers le brun et fronça les sourcils, c'était quoi ses poches sous les yeux ? Avait-il mal dormis ? Ou avait-il choppé froid en lui touchant le bras comme il l'avait fait? Doucement, il passa la main sur le visage du plus jeune, retirant les mèches de cheveux devant ses yeux.

-que t'arrive-t-il Levi...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, pas spécialement destiné à être entendu. Mais il s'inquiétait pour le brun. Voyant l'inquiétude du blond ainsi que son stress à cause des premiers rayons du soleil, le brun regarda un instant dans sa direction, les yeux pochés par des questions qui, il le savait pourtant, ne trouverait pas de réponse sans l'aide du vampire.

-...

Levi posa la paume de sa main sur les yeux du vampire pour lui cacher la vue du soleil et répondit finalement à sa question.

-... Que suis-je pour toi ? ... Que ferons-nous quand nous aurons atteint notre objectif ?

Erwin ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que le brun cogite à ce point sur ce sujet. Il eut un léger soupir.

-Tu es mon compagnon de voyage...

Il resta silencieux quelques second, sentant que le brun s'était tendu à sa réponse, comme déçu. Le blond continua cependant.

-Tu es aussi mon partenaire, un ami, un confident... Un tout... Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance... Et également celle à qui je tient le plus...

Il glissa ses doigts le long du bras du brun et retira sa main de devant ses yeux pour qu'il puisse le voir.

-J'ignore ce que tu désires faire une fois en Asie. Je souhaitais voyager et tu m'en as donné le droit... J'aimerais encore pouvoir avancer à tes coté un moment, si tu veux bien de ma présence

Levi ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il décrit ce qu'il était pour lui. Rien de vraiment surprenant, mais l'entendre eu tout de même son petit effet.

-Imagines qu'on s'entende bien longtemps... Un jour, je serai trop vieux pour te suivre.

Une façon indirecte de dire qu'il n'imaginait plus vraiment sa vie sans lui. Mais hors de question d'être trop clair dans ce genre de sujet. Et pour le peu qu'il est compris, Levi fui le lit pour s'habiller rapidement. Il en avait trop dit.

-Je vais acheter les vivres, vérifier les armes et préparer les chevaux, on repart dès que le soleil se couche.

Erwin en décida autrement et se leva, il avança jusque Levi qui lui tournait le dos et passa ses bras autour de lui. Le tissu qui le couvrait protégeait Levi contre le froid de son corps. Le journaliste se figea en sentant les bras du blond autour de lui.

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas comment tu peux faire pour vouloir de moi a tes côtés alors que je me suis montré si dangereux pour toi. Mais si notre chemin, ensemble, est long comme tu l'as décrit et que je te vois vieillir... Ne penses-tu pas que j'en souffrirais d'avantage ? N'est-ce pas moi qui te verra périr entre mes bras?...

Il n'aimait pas parler de ça, mais il le devait à ce moment. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule du brun ravalant la mélancolie qui le prenait.

-Lorsque tu seras trop vieux pour me suivre, alors j'arrêterais d'avancer... Tu n'es pas mon calice, mais je tiens à toi plus que si tu l'étais, j'ai ce désir de te protéger, de vouloir te garder à mes côtés... Ta présence m'apaise... Elle me rend... Heureux...

Il avait murmuré le dernier mot avant de lâcher le plus jeune et de retourner dans la couche. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Les paroles n'étaient pas l'image d'un avenir heureux, mais ça allait droit au cœur du plus jeune. Celui-ci reprit contenance.

-Ne te suicide pas parce que j'ai des rides Erwin. Tu rencontreras ton calice et tu m'oublieras. Votre vie est trop longue pour vous accorder des regrets, sinon, c'est une dépression continue qui vous attend.

Levi afficha alors un léger sourire.

-Et puis, ta préférence doit aller sur de jeunes hommes, pas sur le sang d'un vieil homme défraîchi. Mais d'ici là, nous avons encore du temps.

Sur quoi il partit faire faire les préparatifs de leur départ. Erwin le regarda sortir ave un léger sourire. Quand le brun eu fermé la porte, il soupira.

-Si tu penses que je choisis les sangs que je préfère, tu te trompes. Tant qu'un potentiel calice est en vie, il n'en existe pas d'autre...

Cela n'avait pas pour but d'être entendu. Il l'avait dit plus pour lui-même que pour Levi... Lentement, il se rallongea dans le lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, il pensa au brun. Dans un soupir de résignation, il se rendormit...

Le loup s'était bel et bien épris de son agneau. Comment avait, il fait son compte pour prendre une telle place dans le cœur pourtant gelé du vampire ? Il l'ignorait, mais il n'en ressentit aucun regret.

###########**

Levi vint secouer Erwin sans délicatesse.

-La nuit est tombée Erwin ! On se casse !

Le jeune avait clairement retrouvé la forme, habillé et prêt à partir.

-Y a des brigands dans le coin en ce moment, n'oublie pas d'avoir un fusil sur toi, je garde le mien dans le dos !

À croire que tout ça l'amusait et qu'il était surexcité de pouvoir les rencontrer. Erwin ouvrit les yeux, et se leva de mauvaise grâce, de toute évidence, Levi était pressé de partir.

Le blond s'habilla rapidement, se coiffa sommairement et rejoint le brun à l'extérieur. Comme prévu, il garda une carabine sur lui et s'installa à l'avant de la calèche. Il attendit que son compagnon s'installe. Le brun se posta à l'une de ses fenêtres pour regarder sur le côté, mais surtout derrière. Enfin de nouveau l'excitation qu'il éprouvait lors d'affaires et d'enquêtes dangereuses en tant que journaliste. Erwin lança les bêtes au trot.

Ils sortirent rapidement du village et se retrouvèrent face à la vision familière de la forêt sombre. Erwin, bien que reposé, semblait inquiet, ils entraient pour de bon en Russie et les ennuis risquaient de leur tomber dessus à tout instant. Il se retourna légèrement et lança un coup d'œil au brun.

-Tu es sur de ne pas avoir besoin de repos?

Sans s'en rendre compte, il ralentit légèrement l'allure.

-Ne ralentis pas, ils pourraient essayer de nous rattraper ou nous tirer dessus avec plus de précisions !

Bien sûr, il ne voyait encore personne, mais sait-on jamais.

-C'est excitant... Mais il faut bien connaître les règles du jeu.

Erwin haussa les épaules et fit accélérer les rennes, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il trouvait Levi ... Comme amusé par la situation. Le blond était même sûr qu'il désirait rencontrer des brigands rien que pour le plaisir de se battre.

Il se concentra sur la route. S'ils en rencontraient, il lui faudrait se battre de toute façon. Il chargea son fusil et le plaça contre lui, près à l'emploi... Ses sens en alertes. Mais il ne lui semblait pas sentir la moindre présence, si ce n'est que d'animaux.

#########***

Alors qu'ils avançaient dans la Russie profonde, le jour se levait petit à petit et les brigands n'avaient pas donné signe de vie. Levi grogna.

-Tsh ! ... Freines, c'est l'heure de prendre ta place.

Le brun avait mal joué son coup. Persuadé d'avoir de la compagnie durant la nuit, il n'avait pas dormi et se trouvait maintenant un peu fatigué.

Erwin aquiesça, voyant l'aube pointer le bout de son nez. Il arrêta les deux chevaux et descendit. Il ouvrit la calèche et vit que Levi avait des cernes ignobles sous les yeux. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas dormi...

-Tu tiendras le coup ?

Il savait sa question inutile, buté comme l'était le brun, il prendrait les rênes malgré tout. Il entra donc dans la voiture, s'allongea dans son cercueil et s'apprêta à le refermer... Il fixa Levi et dit simplement.

-Soit prudent...

Il se coucha et referma son cercueil silencieusement. Sans attentes, ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit d'un sommeil lourd et inquiet. Levi reprit les rennes. Il n'avait même pas daigné lui répondre si ce n'est un petit signe de main pour dire que tout ira bien. Refaisant démarrer la voiture, il mit les bêtes au trot.

Une heure après il somnolait déja. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit soudainement.

######### »***

-Hm ... ?

Le brun avait fermé les yeux plus longtemps que prévu et entendit le son des sabots se dédoubler. Alerté, le jeune homme ouvrit soudainement les yeux pour découvrir alors qu'il était encerclé par des voleurs.

-Merde !

Ni une ni deux, il récupéra son fusil dans le dos et tira sur le voleur le plus proche.

######## »***

Erwin avait le sommeil agité, d'étrange cauchemar le prenait alors. Il ignorait si les odeurs qu'il sentait provenaient du songe ou de la réalité, mais il ne se réveilla pas, trop de fatigues s'étaient accumulées sur lui et il n'avait pas chassé la nuit dernière. Dans son rêve, il était face au brun et il lui souriait, mais le brun semblait de marbre et d'un seul coup, il se retourna, s'éloigna de lui et il alla là ou Erwin ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Vers le soleil. Malgré tout, il ne se réveilla pas.

########## »***

Levi était accroupi sur la banquette pour que ces hommes n'atteignent pas ses points vitaux tout en laissant les chevaux galoper tout droit sur leur chemin. Il avait réussi à tirer et se débarrasser de deux des quatre voleurs qui tombèrent de leurs montures et s'apprêtaient à s'occuper du troisième que le quatrième parvint à lui tirer dans l'épaule. La balle traversa ses chaires et resta logée dans son épaule.

-Gaah... ghm..

Pris d'un réflexe humain mais idiot, il pointa son arme sur celui qui l'avait blessé, laissant à l'autre le temps de lui tirer dans la main qui maintenant sa cible en vue. Il sentit ses os se briser sous l'impact.

-Putain!

Là, Levi était vraiment énervé. Pas question de crever ici ! Il souleva l'arme et parvint à tirer dans le cœur de l'un puis dans la tête de l'autre par la force d'un bras. Ils étaient enfin tranquilles, Levi posa son fusil à côté de lui et soupira en s'appuyant sur le bois de la voiture. Ses blessures saignaient abondamment et ils n'étaient qu'en début de journée. Il se sentait affaiblit.

-Je dois tenir... Je dois tenir...

Erwin ouvrit les yeux dans son cercueil, il n'était pas du genre à se reveiller pour rien. Mais l'odeur familière du sang ne lui avait pas échappé. Ils étaient en pleins jours et il ne pouvait pas sortir de la calèche, mais il s'extirpa de son lit. La fragrance du sang de Levi venait de partout... Il ne rêvait pas et s'inquiéta immédiatement, il s'appuya sur le bois vers l'avant du véhicule et parla, dévoré par l'inquiétude...

-Levi ? ... Levi ... Est-ce que ça va ?

L'odeur était très forte devant et Erwin n'avait aucun doute que le brun saignait... Et abondement... Levi serra les dents, les balles l'avaient bien amoché. l'une de ses artères dans l'épaule s'était bouchée par le métal. Il répondit tout de même au blond.

-Ça va aller, ça va aller... Je me suis débarrassé des fameux voleurs.

Levi était fatigué par sa nuit et ses blessures continuaient à saigner... Pourvu qu'il tienne jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. La peur chez le vampire s'intensifia avec le timbre de voix de Levi... Ils ne pourraient cependant pas arreter la calèche, si d'autre brigands arrivaient, ils n'auraient pas autant de chance... Silencieusement, Erwin posa la tête contre le bois de l'avant de la voiture. L'odeur du sang lui indiquait que l'état du brun était grave et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire à cause du soleil.

-... Levi...

Il pesta contre lui-même et contre son inutilité de jour. Il aurait dû être réveillé, ... Il aurait dû le proteger... Au ton de sa voix, le journaliste comprit facilement que le vampire s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu l'aider à ce moment de l'attaque. Il sourit en s'appuyant un peu plus contre le bois.

-Pas la peine de t'en vouloir, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne pouvais rien faire sans être foudroyé par une mort certaine.

Et la journée devait malgré tout tourner. Levi lutterait au mieux, mais il ne savait pas comme il allait se trouver en fin de soirée. Le brun le savait, Erwin ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il mourait.

-Tu dois... Prendre ton mal en patience...

Erwin acquiesça, mais resta appuyé contre le bois. Cela ne servait à rien, mais il souhaitait de tout cœur que le brun survive... Bien qu'athée, et vampire, il commença à prier toutes les divinités dont il avait entendu le nom.

L'odeur du sang ne disparaissait pas, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle l'effrayait, le dégoutait. Il préfèrerait ne pas la sentir... Les heures avancèrent comme des siècles aux yeux du blond, il voulait plus que tout que le soleil se couche, qu'il puisse rejoindre son compagnon... Il ferait tout pour le soigner...

#########***

Alors que le soleil se couchait doucement, les chevaux ralentir eux aussi à la même vitesse.

Plus d'entrain, plus de bruit, le conducteur s'était tut, laissant les chevaux décider eux même de la marche à suivre. Ils finirent finalement par s'arrêter et brouter l'herbe sur leur chemin. Le brun se sentait partir. La fatigue le terrassait petit à petit.

Erwin fixait ses rideaux avec obsession, il attendait que plus aucune lumière ne passe pour pouvoir sortir... Sa main broyait le poignet de la porte alors qu'il sentit le chariot s'arrêter. Il se sentait comme un lion en cage, bloqué par la lumière qui décroissait au fur et à mesure.

Quand il fut sûr que le soleil, c'était couché, il ouvrit la porte violemment, manquant de l'arracher de ses gongs et il fonça sans préavis vers l'avant du véhicule, les mains tremblantes et le souffle court.

-Levi...

Le jeune homme qui n'était déjà pas très bronzé à la base, avait blêmi pour atteindre la couleur de peau du vampire. Le sang n'avait cessé de couler, mais ce fut assez lent pour le maintenir encore un minimum en vie.

-... Hm...?

Levi ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas bouger et il voyait flou. Et c'était vraisemblablement un miracle qu'il ne soit pas tombé de la calèche en pleine route.

-... Erwin...?

Erwin s'approcha et observa les plaies qui recouvraient son corps. Il déglutit difficilement.

-C'est moi... Vient...

Sa voix était un murmure, comme s'il pensait qu'un haussement de ton pouvait blesser d'avantage le brun. Il le rejoint et passa ses mains sous le corps chétif avant de le soulever sans aucune difficulté.

Il était doux dans ses gestes et amena le plus petit contre lui avant de descendre de l'avant et d'aller l'allonger sur la banquette à l'intérieur de la calèche. Il plaça un de ses coussins sous sa tête et le regarda. Il retira le tissu de l'épaule du brun et observa un instant la blessure. La balle était encore à l'intérieur, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Si ça avait été une balle normale, il l'aurait laissé, mais ce genre de balle s'infectait très vite.

-Levi, écoute-moi... La balle, je dois l'extraire... Je vais devoir le faire avec les doigts... Tu vas avoir mal, mais je ferais au plus vite... Serre-moi la main quand tu as trop mal...

-...

Il se laissa faire, confiant et pas franchement en état de se défendre en fait. Lui serrer la main ? Il aurait voulu sourire à ce moment, mais n'y parvint pas, pas plus qu'il n'était capable de serrer cette fameuse main. De toute façon, il était trop dans le gaz pour sentir une douleur trop vive... En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Erwin soupira, soit Levi ne l'entendait pas, soit, il n'avait pas la force de lui serrer la main. Peu importait, il devait retirer le plomb.

Il approcha ses doigts de la plaie, passa ses longs ongles au niveau du trou ou était logé la balle et l'enfonça d'un seul coup. Il maintenait le corps du plus petit avec son autre bras alors qu'il plongeait dans les chaires suintantes sans plus d'hesitation. Le regard du brun devint rond et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un hurlement étouffé. La douleur était insupportable.

Les ongles du vampire entourèrent le plomb qu'il tira lentement vers l'extérieur, sans lâcher le plus jeune. Une fois le morceau de ferraille retiré, Erwin se pencha et lécha la plaie, l'aidant à cicatriser, mais ça ne servit a rien. L'artère ayant été débouchée, le sang gicla soudainement le sang au rythme de ses pulsations cardiaque, pour le peu qui lui en restait.

Le brun avait perdu beaucoup de sang et était aux portes de l'inconscience. Erwin paniqua. Il le secoua.

-Levi... Ne t'endors pas ! Garde les yeux ouverts...

Levi luttait comme il peut pour ne pas fermer les yeux, mais cela commençait vraiment à devenir compliqué. Il posa sa main sur le bras du vampire pour le calmer et lui dire de garder son sang-froid.

-Arrêter... Le saignement...

Il n'était ni médecin ni gérisseur, mais il savait qu'il était urgent de refermer la plaie. Il retira le bandage inutile et appuya sur la plaie avec la paume de sa main... Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse... Comment on referme une plaie ? ...

Son regard tomba sur le second cercueil rempli d'or... En chauffant le metal, il pourrait cotériser la blessure et ça la refermerai... Sans lâcher la pression de sa main, il se saisit d'une dague au manche doré de son trésor. Il la mit dans sa bouche et commença à faire du feu de sa seule main libre juste à coté de la calèche.

Il maintint la lame dans le feu le temps qu'elle devienne rouge vif.

Il retira la dague, étouffa le feu et approcha le métal chaud de l'impact de balle. Sans hésitation, il l'appuya sur la blessure qui émis un pchit sinistre mais le sang ne giclait plus. Levi fit un gémissement étouffé et grimaça. Cette fois, la douleur avait été plus intense. Il avait brûlé son artère, ses chairs et parvint même à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Son corps brûlait, mais cette fois pas avec la sensation agréable que pouvait lui offrir le vampire. Juste de la douleur, de la pure douleur.

Erwin attendit un petit instant que les chaires soient refermées avant de retirer la dague et de remettre un bandage... Ils allaient devoir s'arrêter dans un village pour faire soigner la main du brun, mais pour l'instant, il ne saignait plus. Il n'était pas sauvé pour autant...

-Levi... Il faut que tu boives...

-Boire...? Je ... Pas soif...

Le journaliste était plus obsédé par le sommeil qui cherchait à le prendre par tous les moyens plutôt que part ça. Erwin le releva légèrement.

-tu ne dois pas dormir... Je ne sais pas quelle quantité de sang tu as perdu... Si tu fermes les yeux, tu peux ne pas te réveiller...

Le brun l'avait entendu et le savait bien lui-même. Sinon cela ferait un bon moment qu'il se serait endormi, il luttait chaque seconde. Il essayait de garder un ton professionnel, distant, mais sa voix tremblait. Il avait senti sa perte de sang dès le matin, il devait avoir beaucoup perdu... Beaucoup trop ... Il se saisit de l'amphore à thé et l'apporta aux lèvres du brun.

-Bois... Je ne veux pas te perdre comme ça, il faut que tu luttes... Alors bois autant que possible... c'est du thé, ça t'empechera de t'endormir...

De mauvaise grâce, il avala quelques gorgées du liquide avant de prendre une nouvelle inspiration. Au moins, ça l'avait un peu plus réveillé. Il regarda le blond.

-Village... Médecin...

Pour bander ses blessures correctement, pour être en sécurité, pour ne pas être secoué comme un prunier dans cette voiture, il lui fallait un médecin rapidement. Erwin savait bien qu'il fallait ramener le plus jeune à un village, le plus vite possible, mais hors de question de risquer qu'il s'endorme en le laissant seul dans la calèche.

Il se releva et se saisi des couvertures présentes dans la voiture. Il emballa Levi dans les tissus et le souleva pour l'emmener avec lui sur le siège du conducteur. Il s'installa, plaça Levi contre lui et se saisi des rennes d'une main.

-Tiens-toi, et ne ferme pas les yeux, je vais essayer de trouver un village.

Il lança les bêtes au galop, faisant se secouer la diligence, mais cela lui était égal, le trésor était enfermé dans le cercueil et Levi était contre lui. Il huma l'air cherchant la moindre effluve qui pourrait lui indiquer la présence d'une ville. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la trace d'un petit village, à une heure de route de là ou il était. Il lança les deux chevaux à pleine vitesse, secouant Levi a chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

-on n'est plus très loin...

Levi afficha un léger sourire. Non pas parce qu'il avait vu également le village au loin, mais par le comportement d'Erwin.

-Étonnant... Je pensais tout ce sang... Cette odeur... Ça t'aurait... Encore rendu dingue...

-J'aime ton sang, mais ta vie m'est beaucoup plus importante, et je peux me contrôler.

Visiblement, la maîtrise de soi était plus facile en ces terres. Tant mieux, mais il était alors plus que conseillé de le laisser chez le médecin seul.

-Tu me déposeras... Et tu iras chasser. Ça fait... Un moment que tu n'as... Pas manger.

Erwin eut un petit sourire

- oui, j'irais chasser quand je serais certain que tu seras hors de danger...

Il fixa la route et poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'ils passaient les premières maisons. Il se concentra et chercha les odeurs de médicaments. Il les repéra aisément, conduisant avec dextérité les chevaux dans les dédales de ruelles sans hésiter.

Il les arrêta devant l'office de médecine du village. Il se leva et porta Levi jusqu'à l'intérieur où il fut immédiatement pris en charge par le médecin de garde qui lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé pour débouler à l'office a une heure si tardive...

-des brigands nous ont attaqués... Mon ami a été blessé... Prenez soin de lui, s'il vous plait...

L'homme acquiesça, c'était son travail après tout. Il indiqua au blond qu'il pouvait revenir dans quelques heures qu'il puisse avoir le temps de lui donner les soins nécessaires. Le blond aurait voulu lui crier dessus qu'il voulait rester, mais Levi avait raison, il devait aller chasser.

Il quitta l'office en lançant un dernier regard vers le blessé et partit. Il amena les chevaux a une auberge où il paya une chambre a lit double pour que le cocher s'occupe des bêtes et il sortit du village pour se nourrir...

####### »**

Fin chapitre 9


	10. Naissance d'un calice

L'amant de l'ombre

Chapitre 10

######### » »**

Le médecin l'avait couché et l'avait également prié de ne pas fermer les yeux, de boire et de rester coucher bien droit.

-Gardez vos bandages deux semaines, et pour votre main un mois. Vous êtes bien amoché.

Le journaliste grimaça, il ne pensait pas être condamné au handicap aussi longtemps. Au moins, Von Smith allait bien et il était parti se nourrir sans soucis.

######## »**

Erwin dévora le sang de plusieurs cerfs pour satisfaire son appétit ce soir là. Il prit garde à déposer les cadavres loin de la ville pour éviter les paniques de population. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse repèrer.

Retournant lentement au village, il alla vers l'hospice. Il se transforma en chauve souris dans une petite ruelle et vola jusqu'à la fenêtre ou il pouvait voir Levi se reposer. Il retournera à l'auberge avant le début de journée, il se le promettait... Mais pour le moment, il s'accrocha à l'envers sur le rebord de la vitre et veilla sur le brun en silence.

####### »***

Quelques minutes avaient dû s'écouler avant que le blessé ne remarque le blond transformé en chauve souris accroché à la fenêtre près de lui. Il avait presque oublié que le vampire pouvait se transformer.

-Tu es... Très mignon sous cette forme, tu sais ?

Levi avait dit cela avec un petit sourire moqueur. La roussette ouvrit de grands yeux vers lui et pencha la tête. Le brun, le pensait bien sur, mais voir un homme fort et grand comme lui se transformer en petite créature mignonne et poilue, ça restait assez risible.

-... Tu es doux aussi ?

La petite chauve souris hocha légèrement la tête en poussant un petit "squeek" de confirmation. Il ne pouvait pas parler dans sa transformation mais il voyait et entendait très bien. Il déploya ses petites ailes noires pour venir s'écraser doucement sur le lit ou se trouvait le brun au niveau de ses jambes. Il leva le regard sur le blessé. Malgré son apparence, il avait gardé ses yeux bleus, ainsi qu'une tache de poil blond sur le crâne et le début du dos. Il fit bouger ses oreilles, pour amuser le brun.

Levi se retint de rire avec une grande difficulté, et plutôt que d'afficher une tête ridicule, il cacha sa bouche avec une main.

-Huhuhu...

De sa main libre, il vint caresser la tête du vampire transformé. Comme pour un chat, on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui offrir quelques caresses. La bête leva la tête, cherchant plus de contact en fermant les yeux de bonheur. Le journaliste vint lui gratter derrière les oreilles a la grande joie du vampire.

- effectivement, tu es doux.

En continuant de le caresser du bout des doigts, il se sentit détendu et apaisé.

-... Tu crois que je peux m'endormir maintenant ?

La chauve sourit acquiesça en hochant la tête, avant de déployer ses ailes et de passer par la fenêtre. Il s'accrocha à nouveau la tête en bas un moment, surveillant l'état du brun jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Quand il fut soulagé, il se laissa planer jusqu'au sol où il se retransforma en vampire.

Il fixa encore un cours instant la fenêtre avant de repasser voir le médecin de l'office pour lui laisser l'adresse de l'auberge que ce dernier devait confier au brun pour qu'il retrouve le vampire. Puis il partit visiter les alentours du village jusqu'à l'aube.

-La nuit touche à sa fin, je doit retourner à la chambre...

Il marcha vers l'auberge, humant l'air frais qui lui faisait du bien après toutes ses émotions. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et s'assoupit dans le grand lit, en ayant pris soin d'avoir fermer les rideaux.

##########***

Levi avait dormi toute la matinée. Se réveillant enfin, il but toute la bouteille posée sur sa table de chevet pour renouveler le reste de son sang. Il allait mieux, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Malgré tout, il pensa à cet altercation. Il avait beau savoir se battre, l'état dans lequel il avait été mis serait un grand handicap pour eux.

-... N'y a-t-il aucun moyen d'empêcher ça...?

Si seulement il pouvait se régénérer comme un vampire sans le devenir.

-J'en demande trop... tsh!

###########***

Erwin avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb, terrassé par toutes ses émotions. Il ne dormit cependant que jusqu'au milieu d'après-midi, il se leva et lança un regard de crainte aux rideaux qui laissait filtrer quelques rayons... Une chance qu'aucun ne l'avait touché.

Il se plaça assis dans le lit, songeant encore a l'état du brun et au danger dans lequel les brigands l'avaient mis. Plus il y pensait, plus il se dit qu'il serait plus serein si Levi était son calice... Il se recoucha et décida qu'a la prochaine journée ou Levi prendrait les rennes, lui resterait éveillé et armé dans la calèche.

########***

La nuit tombait sur le village, et si Levi avait totalement repris ses esprits, il restait un peu anémié et avec des blessures toujours douloureuses et bandées.

-Comment je vais faire avec tout ça moi...

Se levant du lit et titubant légèrement, il commença à s'exercer à des gestes comme un mouvement de bras pour accélérer les chevaux ou tenir simplement une cuillère de sa main blessée.

-C'est atroce putain...

##########***

La nuit était tombée, Erwin alla voir l'aubergiste pour payer encore deux nuits dans son établissement. Il sortit ensuite, fit un petit tour en ville, avant de rejoindre l'hospice ou était Levi.

Il entra et demanda à l'infirmier s'il pouvait voir le blessé, mais celui-ci le répudia, argumentant qu'il n'était plus l'heure des visites. Erwin soupira et ressortit du bâtiment avant de faire le tour pour retourner à la fenêtre de la veille.

Comme avant il se transforma en chauve sourit et rejoint Levi dans sa chambre. Il observa un instant, voyant qu'il n'y avait que le brun, il entra et se posa au sol en emmetant un "squeek" avant de reprendre sa forme original.

-Tu vas mieux Levi ?

Levi entendit le petit cri de la chauve-souris avant que celle-ci ne redevienne le noble Von Smith. Décidément, il ne se fera jamais à cette transformation de bel homme musclé à mignonne petit chauve souris.

-Je vais mieux, je vais mieux, mais... Toujours handicapé. Bien que j'aie bien récupéré mon sang.

Il regarda ses blessures et soupira, légèrement énervé.

-Si seulement je pouvais guérir plus vite... Ça va être compliqué de tenir les rennes et une arme avec tout ça. Pfffff!

Erwin regarda la main blessée du brun, il est vrai que les os devaient être touchés et de ce fait il ne pourrait plus se servir de ça main pendant longtemps. Il s'approcha du brun et murmura.

- Il y a bien un moyen, mais tu l'avais déja refusé par le passé...

Il garda un moment le silence avant de soupirer.

-en devenant mon calice...

Il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre du plus petit. Il semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête. Celui-ci se laissa faire en levant un sourcil aux paroles du blond.

-... Ça me permettrait de guerir plus vite?

Alors que la grande main passa dans ses cheveux, il se força à garder toute sa réflexion. Il regarda ses blessures puis fronça les sourcils.

-... Dis-moi tout ce que ça implique. Les points positifs comme les négatifs, je veux tout savoir. Tu penses bien que je ne peux pas accepter ça comme ça.

Erwin acquiesça et s'installa sur le lit avant d'ennumerer.

- Et bien, comme tu l'as si justement fait remarquer, il y a du plus comme du moin... Dans le positif, un calice est plus fort, et plus vif qu'un humain lambda. Il guérit plus vite et ne peut plus être atteint par des virus. Quand il vieillit, ses cheveux grisonnent mais il ne sera pas marquer par les rides... Ses globules rouges se multiplient plus vite aussi.

Il fit silence un moment.

- Pour ce qui est du négatif... Une fois calice, on ne revient en arrière que lorsque le vampire meurt... Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de rompre ce contrat. Un calice nourrit son vampire, pas tous les jours, mais au moins deux fois par semaine. Bien sûr, il sera affaiblit dans ces cas, mais recuperera vite... Pour devenir calice, il faut donner quelques gorgés de son sang a un vampire et en boire autant venant du vampire. C'est un passage assez douloureux car la morsure se fait au poignet, et le sang vampirique doit s'assimilé a celui de l'humain, le figeant dans son état... Et pour finir un calice est marqué au poignet en accord avec son vampire...

Il refit silence et observa Levi...

-as-tu tout compris ?

Levi énuméra soigneusement tous les points pour ne rien oublier.

-Alors... Guérison rapide, pas de vieillesse extérieure, plus vif, plus fort, pas de virus... En échange, je donne mon sang deux fois par semaine et je me marie avec toi dans un mariage inséparable jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...

Si Erwin avait pu rougir, il l'aurait fait...

-Mais je n'ai pas parlé de mariage...

Puis il y réfléchit. il était vrai que dans le fond, ça y ressemblait beaucoup, un contrat les liant jusqu'a la mort, une certaine fidélité... Levi avait raison, Erwin n'argumenta pas.

Le jeune homme grogna et tenta de croiser les bras, mais se rétracta rapidement à cause de la douleur. Passer sa vie avec le vampire... C'était ce qu'il voulait ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps, était-ce bien réfléchi ? Et puis deux hommes...

-... Il y a beaucoup de points positifs... Et puis on a les mêmes objectifs... Tu supportes bien mon caractère...

D'un signe de tête rapide, comme s'il avait honte de sa réponse, le journaliste accepta sa proposition. Il se sentit cependant le besoin de se justifier.

-... Parce qu'il y a beaucoup de points positifs hein...

Le blond secoua la tête et offrit un sourire au brun en entendant sa réponse.

-Bien, tu es fort, je ne pense pas que tu crieras quand je te mordrais, mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que pour quelques gorgées.

Il se saisit de la main du brun, non blessée. Puis il approcha son propre poignet de sa bouche et s'arracha un bon morceau de peau, laissant couler son sang. Il tendit son poignet meurtri au brun et approcha celui de ce dernier près de ses crocs.

Levi hésita encore malgré tout un instant. Une vie commune l'attendait, bien plus longue encore que la vie qu'il avait eue jusqu'alors. Cependant, il le sentait, il était prêt. D'un regard, le vampire s'assura qu'il était sûr de son choix avant de planter ses dents dans la chaire du poignet du plus petit. Comprenant le petit rituel que le vampire appliquait, le jeune homme se plia aux règles.

Un peu tremblant, la douleur à son poignet l'éloigna de cette mer de doute. Il devait le faire ! Maintenant ! Prenant le bras du blond, il vint lécher et sucer sa blessure sans oser le mordre. A sa grande surprise, le sang du vampire avait un goût différent que le sang humain. Un goût pas franchement désagréable, à température froide. Malgré tout, il reconnaissait le gout du sang. Normalement, il devait en être dégouté.

Pourtant, son estomac ne semblait pas le refuser, et si ses papilles hésitaient, le reste de son corps en redemandait encore...

Erwin le regarda faire, absorbant le sang au même rythme que lui. Ce n'était cependant que le début. Bientôt le sang du vampire passerait dans les veines du brun, s'assimilant et remplaçant le sang que le blond buvait. Ça lui ferait mal, mais Erwin savait que le plus petit ne reculerait pas.

Il déglutit encore, avalant une autre gorgée et s'arrêta, retirant lentement ses crocs de la chaire du poignet. Il ne le recula cependant pas de ces lèvres. Lentement, il passa sa langue sur la plaie qu'il avait provoquée avant d'y apposer un léger baiser. En se reculant, il observa la peau blanche de son nouveau calice et sourit quand il vit une forme sombre prendre forme à l'endroit de la blessure. Son sang passait déja dans ses veines.

Levi se força à boire rapidement les gorgées nécessaires avant qu'une lente douleur ne commence à le saisir.

-Grmhn...

Le journaliste relâcha le vampire avec peu de délicatesses. Son corps commençait à le tirailler et il sentit le sang passer dans ses veines lui arracher toute la circulation comme de l'acide, comme du poison. Prit par cette vive douleur, il vint s'asseoir dans un coin de la chambre en resserrant les jambes sur son corps pour se maîtriser.

Erwin passa la langue sur sa propre blessure, arrêtant le flot de sang. Puis il se leva et alla s'accroupir devant Levi. La douleur était nécessaire, mais ça faisait toujours quelque chose a Erwin de voir le brun souffrir. Il passa doucement ses mains sur les épaules frêles du plus petit.

-Respire lentement ... Juste quelques minutes et tu ne souffriras plus.

Il resta face à lui, sans le toucher d'avantage, de peur qu'il ne lui fasse mal par inadvertance. Il fit silence tout le long de la procédure, ne l'abandonnant pas à sa douleur. Celle-ci avait été vive mais rapide. Levi finit par se calmer. Pressé de voir les résultats, il tenta de fermer le poing de sa main cassée.

Mauvaise idée.

Il échappa un petit gémissement de douleur. Ce n'était clairement pas une guérison ultra rapide et il lui faudra encore attendre un peu. Le vampire murmura.

-tu vas mieux ?

-Ça va, c'est comme... Manger quelque chose de très pimenté, ça te prend sur le coup mais ça passe vite.

La comparaison était un peu bête mais pas tellement fausse. En attendant, il regarda son corps et chercha une différence vue ou ressentie après cet événement. Erwin le regarda faire, amusé.

-Allons, tu n'as pas de modification corporelle majeure, juste plus de muscles et tes blessures guérirons vite. Mais trêve de discutions... Tu dois te reposer maintenant.

Il l'aida à se relever et l'accompagna jusqu'à son lit de malade. Levi s'installa dans son matelas sans se rebeller, mais était vraiment impatient de voir les résultats. Qu'il n'ait pas passé ce contrat pour rien. Le blond sembla lire dans ses pensées.

-Demain, tu pourras voir les quelques différences, mais pour le moment, repose-toi, je ne peux rester plus longtemps, nous sommes dans un hospice après tout...

Il passa la main dans les cheveux sombres du brun avec un sourire.

-S'ils te laissent sortir demain, tu pourras me rejoindre, j'ai laissé l'adresse au médecin... Bonne nuit maintenant.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se retransforma en chauve souris et repassa par la fenêtre. Dans la noirceur de la nuit, il marcha silencieusement vers l'auberge ou il s'occupa de ses chevaux avant d'aller dormir aux premières lueurs du jour.

########***

Le brun parvint tout de même à dormir, non sans mal, pour se réveiller en milieu de journée. Il se leva alors pour voir le médecin sûrement présent.

-Je peux sortir maintenant ? Au moins un peu dehors quoi bordel...

En fait, il n'attendit pas sa réponse pour franchir la porte. À l'inverse du vampire, lui, il avait besoin de soleil. Il ne se posa pas trop loin, sur un banc, pour ne pas enrager le médecin.

########### »***

Erwin dormait du sommeil du juste, un sourire planant sur son visage depuis que Levi était devenu son calice. Il était pressé de visiter les pays asiatiques à ses côtés. D'après-bien des rumeurs, Shanghai la nuit était superbe et lumineuse.

Il voulait voir toutes les choses possibles, visité un maximum de lieu ... Il ne pourrait voir tout ça que la nuit, mais il s'en contenterait. Il ne pourrait voir tout ça que la nuit, mais il s'en contenterait. Il passa à la salle d'eau et se lava le visage avant de lever le regard vers le miroir privé de son reflet. Il soupira. Qu'il était pressé de quitter ce village.

##########**

À force d'insistance, Levi finit par se faire ausculter en début de soirée. Le médecin hallucina par la vitesse de récupération du plus jeune et lui accorda de lui donner l'adresse d'Erwin.

-Vous n'inquiétez pas, je récupère vite, c'est normal. Mais je ferai attention.

Sur quoi il partit rejoindre le vampire. Toujours bander, mais dans un bien meilleur état que ces derniers jours.

########***

Le soleil se couchait enfin et Erwin sortit de son lit, frais et près à aller s'occuper de l'achat de vivre pour le départ quand Levi sortirait. Il s'habilla et se coiffa en arrière avant de redescendre à l'accueil de l'auberge. Il alla ensuite voir ses chevaux et récupérer de l'argent dans sa calèche avant de sortir du garage pour se rendre en ville. Il marcha tranquillement, en profitant de la fraicheur de la soirée. Il vit alors une forme connue au coin de la rue. Le brun l'attendait.

-Besoin d'aide ?

Sûr que dans son état, il n'allait pas être très utile, mais au moins il était sorti et marchait sans soucis. Erwin le sachant blessé, lui tendit le sac de course le plus léger.

-On part bientôt, je suppose.

-Si tu te sens prèt à prendre la route, je n'y vois pas d'inconveniant.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'auberge où ils déposèrent les vivres dans la calèche. Erwin ne dit pas un seul mot sur l'état de calice du brun. Il posa des questions banales, discutant simplement comme avant.

-Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu aimes en nourriture donc j'ai pris un peu au hasard, j'espère que ça ira.

-Même si je n'aime pas, ça reste mangeable. Je ne vais pas commencer à être difficile juste parce que tu as les moyens. Je ne suis pas une poule de luxe.

Le blond acquiesça, retourna auprès de l'aubergiste et le prévint qu'ils quitteront la chambre d'ici le lendemain soir. Bien que sortit de l'hospice, le brun devait se reposer. Il l'invita à le suivre et lui présenta la chambre où il avait déja passé quelques jours. C'était cosy et le brun se mit à l'aise.

À un moment, Erwin fit silence. Il s'approcha et saisi doucement le poignet du brun qu'il observa un instant. À la place des traces de morsure, il y avait désormais une magnifique aile noire, identique a celle, blanche sur son propre poignet. Il le tendit et le montra à Levi.

-Ses ailes sont le signe que nous sommes liés, j'espère que tu ne regrettes pas ton choix ?

Le plus jeune fut un peu surprit de voir un dessin s'afficher tel un tatouage sur son poignet.

-Vas m'expliquer ça scientifiquement...

Il soupira finalement et afficha un petit sourire avant de s'allonger un peu plus.

-Au pire, si je le regrette, je te tuerai.

Erwin lui sourit et s'approcha de son oreille. D'une voix grave et profonde, il ronronna.

-Si c'est par tes mains, je serai mort heureux.

Levi frissonna et recula son visage, surprit. Quel type bizarre vraiment, vouloir se faire faire tuer par ses mains... Ou par n'importe quel autre moyen d'ailleurs !

-... Tu ne dois pas souhaiter la mort. Peu importe le moyen.

Le blond se recula lentement et caressa affectueusement les cheveux du plus petit. Il ne répondit pas et changea de sujet. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir à quel point on souhaite la mort quand on est immortel...

-Repose-toi encore un peu, nous reprendrons le voyage à la prochaine nuit. Ta main devrait guérir vite...

Il se saisit de la main blessée et l'observa un moment, il espérait que ça ne dure pas plus d'une semaine, mais ne dit rien. Il s'éloigna et s'installa au bureau.

-Je vais rester ici jusqu'à notre départ. Je rangerai les affaires dans la journée. Dors un peu.

Levi le voyant s'installer à la table, se releva et vint s'asseoir au bord de celui-ci.

-Tu travailles...?

Erwin leva les yeux.

-Je ne fais qu'écrire un bout de mon histoire comme tu me l'avais conseillé. Je ne compte pas publier mais je doit avouer que ça me détend assez. Et puis cela me permet de passer le temps.

Puis il se recula légèrement dans sa chaise. Le brun pencha la tête.

-Ton histoire hein...

Levi croisa les jambes et se pencha légèrement en arrière en formant un arc avec son dos.

-Aurais-je le droit de la lire un jour ?

Il ne se permettrait pas d'être le journaliste sans gène qu'il était avec lui. Il ne se permettrait donc pas de toucher ses textes sans son autorisation. Le blond compris et répondit dans un sourire.

-Pour l'instant, ce ne sont que mes souvenirs et de vagues anecdotes de mon passé, mais oui, tu pourras les lire quand tu le désireras.

Le brun hocha la tête et tourna son attention vers ses blessures. Il se rassit correctement et les frôla.

-J'ai beaucoup dormi à l'hôpital et elles me font beaucoup moins mal depuis... Depuis ce petit rituel étrange.

Il ne parvenait pas à dire qu'il était devenu calice, il ne ressentait pas le fait même d'être calice. Tout ça était trop récent pour le moment. Erwin continua de griffonner de manière assez aléatoire. Il eut un léger sourire, sachant pertinemment à quoi pensait le plus petit. Ce malaise de son compagnon était justifié, mais il le rassura.

-Tu sais, malgré le rituel, tu restes humain, tes capacités sont juste améliorées... Si tu es gêné par ton nouveau statut, je peux le comprendre, et si tu me le demandes, je n'y ferai pas référence...

Le plus jeune ne semblait pas rassuré, Erwin soupira.

- Tu es mortel, tu dois te nourrir, tu peux voir le soleil... Alors, mis à part ta guérison plus rapide, et tes sens légèrement plus développés... Il n'y a pas beaucoup de différences, ne t'en fait pas...

-Hm...

Oui, peut être finalement que ce n'était pas si mal. Mais ça restait quelque chose d'impressionnant et surtout sans explication médicale. Levi se releva, laissant Erwin à ses textes et partit se déshabiller près de la fenêtre, enlevant le jabot qu'il gardait à présent en tout temps et sa chemise.

-Ton écriture est d'un autre temps en tout cas... Tu savais que la langue avait un peu évolué avec les époques ?

Erwin continua à griffonner de vieux souvenirs, mentionnant même les scènes de tortures qu'il avait subies avant de devenir vampire et qui lui avaient laisser bien des cicatrices sur le corps. Il répondit cependant.

-Je le sais bien, mais pour l'instant, ce ne sont que des souvenirs écrit sans ordre précis. Je remettrais au propre et dans l'ordre quand j'entrerai en possession d'un cahier...

Il passa son crayon sur ses lèvres et réfléchit un instant.

-Quand j'y repense, mes seuls bons souvenirs furent ceux que j'ai construits avec mon maestro... Et ceux que je crée avec toi...

Il eut un sourire tendre en regardant sa feuille.

- J'aimerais beaucoup dire à quel point tu as changé ma vie, je suis satisfait de t'avoir rencontré.

-... Nous n'avons pourtant pas vécu grand chose ensemble pour le moment. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire...

Levi se glissa finalement dans les draps et toucha ses bandages du bout des doigts.

-Je pense pouvoir enlever les bandages à mon épaule d'ici 24 heures. Je donne trois jours à ma main à cette allure.

Le journaliste regarda le plafond et demanda.

-Tu n'as pas de bons souvenirs en tant qu'humain avant d'avoir rencontré ce vampire ?

Erwin hocha la tête négativement.

-non en effet... Je suppose que maintenant que j'ai évoque mon passé, je dois t'en parler n'est-ce pas...

Il soupira et se résigna, de toute façon, il avait déja beaucoup raconter à Levi, alors un peu de plus, ... Ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça.

-Quand j'étais humain, je n'était pas specialement heureux, mon pere n'était jamais à la maison, ma mère buvait.. La violence physique était monnaie courante ... . Bref, on m'a vendu à 10 ans pour travailler dans les mines, alors en pleine expansion...

Il resta silencieux à se souvenir douloureux.

- À 16 ans, j'étais d'une beauté rare pour l'époque. On a essayé de me vendre pour mon corps. J'ai été acheté par un certain monsieur Zacharius... J'ai eu de la chance... Il s'est présenté comme un mécène, m'a offert des études, et je suis vite devenu son calice quand je fus mis au courant de son état de vampire, vers 18 ans. À 32 ans, mon employeur de l'époque avait remarqué les marques dans ma gorge...

Il ferma les yeux, il aurait dû cacher ses morsures...

-La suite, tu la connais, je pense...

Il était amer dans ses paroles et redevint silencieux... Il n'en voulait pas à Levi d'avoir poser la question, mais les souvenirs étaient très douloureux et il aurait préféré ne pas en parler... Il tourna un regard mélancolique sur la lune et arrêta d'écrire...

-Hm... Notre vie n'a pas été aussi différente finalement. Dans le sens où ma vie n'était pas du tout amusante avant de devenir journaliste.

Levi rit sous cape un instant.

-Enfin... Ma vie quand j'étais journaliste est passée dans tous les stades. Dangereux, ennuyeux, amusant, dérangeant...

Le brun secoua la tête, pourquoi avait eu besoin de lui dire tout ça alors qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé ?

-Bref, je vois la vie que tu as vécue.

Erwin se retourna et sourit légèrement au brun, même si son sourire suintait la nostalgie. Il se leva et approcha du lit d'un pas trainant. Il s'installa face au brun dans le lit et caressa doucement une mèche de cheveux corbeau.

-Tu ne m'as que très peu parler de ton passé... Puis je te le demander ?

Il laissait clairement entendre qu'il lui laissait le choix, mais il voulait tout de même en connaitre plus sur son calice.

-Et bien...

Levi ne paraissait pas avenant d'apparence, mais si sa curiosité était titillée ou si on lui posait des questions, le jeune homme pouvait devenir bavard. Et puis, en parler à Erwin semblait normal.

-J'ai vécu mon enfance dans les rues avec père. Je ne me souviens pas de ma mère, mais mon paternel était tueur à gages. Sa spécialité était de couper les gorges avec un cran d'arrêt. Mais il était aussi très bon au tire de fusil, j'ai appris à me battre avec lui. S'il m'avait fait tout comprendre de ce métier, tuer les gens ne me plaisait pas. Du jour au lendemain, il a disparu vers mes 12 ans. J'ai commencé à vendre des journaux avec d'autres enfants dans la rue, j'ai appris à lire et écrire auprès d'une bourgeoise à qui j'ai retrouvé le porte-monnaie dans la rue... En vérité, je lui avais volé et redonné en espérant avoir une récompense. Avec mon expérience de vendeur de journaux à la sauvette et mon savoir pour l'écriture, j'ai fini par devenir journaliste.

Erwin leva un sourcil.

-En effet, tu n'as pas eu une enfance très joyeuse. Je suis content que tu m'en ai parlé, j'espère que cela ne t'as pas dérangé... Mais si je peux me permettre, malgré ton passé...

Il resta silencieux un court instant ; glissant ses doigts depuis les cheveux jusqu'à la joue du brun.

-Tu es devenu un superbe être humain, ton âme est magnifique et tout ton être flamboie de noblesse et de force...

Il lui offrit un léger sourire avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

-et je suis plus qu'honoré que tu soit devenu mon calice...

Levi fronça les sourcils et rougit en tirant la moue. Il frappa la main dans ses cheveux et laissa son regard fuir vers le sol.

-Ça va, assez de compliments ! Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de chose... Et puis tu n'es pas mal non plus... Dans le même genre...

C'était bien la première fois qu'il sortait des compliments à quelqu'un. Et si ce n'est pour son travail, il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de choses non plus. Décidément si leur vie avait été difficile pour tous les deux, ils n'avaient carrément pas le même caractère.

Erwin sourit au comportement gêné, mais mignon du brun, il décida qu'il l'avait assez taquiné pour la soirée. Il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil vers sa table.

-Je vais écrire encore un peu, profite en pour te reposer, j'aimerai que tu retrouve ta forme le plus vite possible.

Il se leva du lit, et, vif comme l'éclaire, colla un léger baiser sur le front du brun avant de rejoindre sa table comme si de rien était. Levi se cacha sous la couette en grognant et en essayant de calmer ses rougeurs. Il regarda d'un œil l'aile qui s'était marquée sur son poignet. Au moins, même en devenant son calice, le comportement du vampire n'avait pas changé du tout.

-... Je m'attendais à quoi ?

Le brun s'insulta intérieurement. Quel imbécile il pouvait faire parfois...

########### »***

Fin chapitre 10


	11. Le reflet perdu

L'amant de l'ombre  
>chapitre 11<p>

#########***

Erwin le regarda s'enrouler dans sa couverture et eu un sourire tendre. Le brun avait un comportement amusant quand le vampire devenait trop tactile avec lui. Il aurait aimé en faire bien plus, mais il ne voulait pas manquer de respect au brun.

Silencieusement il se reconcentra sur sa feuille un moment. Il décrivit d'autre souvenir aléatoire pendant quelque minute puis dans un soupir, il commença à décrire son supplice avant sa transformation sur une feuille à part. Il n'aimait pas parler de ça, mais il estimait que c'était un souvenir important. Il décrivit les tortures qu'on lui avait fait subir.

Comment ils lui avaient écarté ses plaies à l'aide de crochet et bruler au fer chaud à plusieurs endroits du corps. Il expliqua les coups de masse qui lui avait brisé les os des bras et des jambes ainsi que les cordes qui se serraient encore et toujours autour de sa gorge.

-tch...

Il ouvrit sa chemise fébrilement et observa toutes ses cicatrices... Il les avait reçues avant de devenir vampire, et n'avaient jamais disparus depuis... Il soupira et se saisi de sa feuille avant de la froisser et de la jeter à la poubelle avant de passer dans la salle d'eau... Il avait besoin d'un bain pour se détendre.

########***

Le brun fut reveillé par un bruit d'eau. Il se releva soudainement du lit en faisant voler les draps. Quoi ?! Une salle d'eau ici ?! Ni une ni deux, le jeune homme fonça pour ouvrir la porte de la salle sans toquer.

-Hey Erwin ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait une salle d-...

Levi s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, regrettant immédiatement d'être entré. Il trouva au milieu de la pièce Erwin, torse nu sur le point de se changer. Le blond sursauta et se figea devant le brun, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se dissimuler aux yeux de son calice. Son corps était laceré, brulé et marqué de toutes parts.

Le brun regarda les cicatrices du plus vieux. Lui aussi avait reçu des coups plus jeunes, mais jamais il n'avait eu de telles marques. Que lui était-il arrivé pour le mettre dans cet état ? À quel point, les humains pouvaient être cruels ?

-Hm, désolé, je passerai après toi...

Et il referma la porte alors, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter face à ça.

Erwin se sentit terriblement honteux. Le brun avait eu l'air tellement choqué en voyant les marques qui constellait son corps que le vampire eu peur que cela le dégoute... Lui-même n'avait jamais vu son reflet meurtrit dans un miroir et ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait être défiguré...

Pas décidé à se détendre, il se lava rapidement et sortit de l'eau. Il se sécha et enfila sa chemise ainsi que son sous-vêtement et son bas avant de repasser dans la salle ou se trouvait le brun assis dans le lit, l'air perturbé. Il resta un instant silencieux puis soupira avant de parler dans un sourire forcé.

-Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à voir ça. Il ne faut pas entrer ainsi dans une salle d'eau voyons...

Il contourna la couche et alla s'installer dans son siège en se grattant la tête. Le silence de Levi le blessait...

-Sont-elles si effroyables ? Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de les voir...

Sa voix tremblait quand il prenonça ses mots. Il laissa un blanc. Le silence de la pièce lui faisait mal. Il le dégoutait donc à ce point ? Il se tourna vers la porte.

-Je vais sortir un peu.

Levi avait écouté Erwin jusqu'au bout, mais n'avait rien dit, car il se sentait gêné d'avoir surpris le blond presque nu. Mais visiblement, les choses avaient été comprises de travers. Aussi, le plus jeune retint le plus vieux en lui saisissant le bras.

-Elles ne sont pas effroyables, ça m'a surpris, c'est tout. Les gens réagissent différemment à ce genre de choses, et j'ai pensé que me laisser voir tes cicatrices te mettrais mal à l'aise. Ces marques, elle font partit de toi, et je pensais que c'était à toi de choisir de me les montrer ou pas...

Une fois entendu, le brun relâcha son bras et entra dans la salle d'eau. Qu'il prenne ça comme il veut, mais jamais il ne lui autoriserait de penser qu'il le dégoûtait !

Erwin le regarda partir dans la salle de bains. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il se tourna vers la benne à ordures et récupéra la feuille froissée qu'il y avait jetée précédemment.

-Après tout, c'est une partie de mon histoire...

Il la rangea parmi ses paires avant de retirer son pantalon. Il hésita à retirer la chemise, mais finit par se décider de l'enlever tout de même. Dormir en chemise était tout sauf agréable. Il alla s'allonger, même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dormir la nuit et se mit sur le dos, mains croisées sur son ventre musclé. Il voulait être en forme pour leur départ en soirée le lendemain. Lentement, il ferma les yeux.

##########**

Profitant de l'eau une bonne heure, le brun ressorti de la salle de bains et revint en sous-vêtement, sa peau fumant encore par la chaleur.

-Aaah...

Il en gémit tellement c'était bon. Mais il reprit rapidement son attention sur son compagnon. Pourquoi se couchait-il en plein milieu de la nuit ? Il vint le rejoindre et se coucha sous les couvertures.

-Déjà fatigué ? En pleine nuit ?

Erwin ne répondit pas. Le journaliste posa sa main sur la sienne. Froide, comme tout son corps. Rien de surprenant, pourtant, le brun s'attendait toujours à toucher quelque chose de plus chaud.

-Dis... Si tu bois mon sang ou d'un autre être en particulier, est-ce que cela peut te rendre plus chaud ? j'en ai eu l'impression dans le manoir...

Erwin avait fermé les yeux mais ne dormait pas, il les ouvrit quand il sentit une main sur la sienne et répondit à la question du brun

-Sur le coup oui, puis plusieurs heures après, mais cela ne reste pas. Avec le sang de calice, apparement je peux le rester un peu plus.

Il fit silence quelques secondes.

-Quand on devient vampire, notre corps n'a plus besoin d'être chaud, tous nos organes changent au moment où on est "infecté" par le sang de vampire. Cela nous permet d'économiser de l'énergie. Un peu comme l'état léthargique de sommeil en journée.

Il posa son autre main froide sur celles du brun.

-ma peau absorbe la chaleur. Et c'est assez agréable, je dois avouer.

-Oui... Je comprends bien. Mais au moins avec plusieurs heures de chaleurs, tu peux avoir des contactes plus prolongés...Enfin bref, bonne nuit!

Levi récupéra ses mains et se tourna à l'opposer du vampire en serrant les draps contre lui. Il racontait n'importe quoi depuis qu'il était devenu calice ! Il devait fermer sa gueule quelques jours pour se remettre les idées en place. Erwin, d'humeur décidément taquine se suréleva légèrement et se pencha à l'oreille du brun.

-et bien, ton "Mari" n'a-t-il pas le droit a un baiser de bonne nuit ? C'est bien toi qui avais comparé le rituel du calice à un contrat matrimonial ? huhuhu

Faire sortir le brun de ses gongs l'amusait. Levi grogna dans une langue inconnue pour sa race comme pour les humains tout en frisson. C'était complètement injuste de jouer avec ses faiblesses... Mais Erwin ne l'embrassa pas et passa juste affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux noirs avant de retourner dans sa position de sommeil. Le brun en décida autrement. Il se redressa soudainement en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah oui ?! Tu veux jouer à ça ?!

Prenant alors appui sur les épaules du blond, il embrassa rapidement les lèvres du plus vieux et retourna dans sa position fœtus à l'opposer.

-Voilà, tu l'as eu ton foutu baiser !

Erwin ouvrit grand les yeux après le contact sur ses lèvres, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun réponde avec cette ferveur. Il eut un sourire satisfait quand il passa sa langue sur sa bouche. Il se releva légèrement et vint lui embrasser doucement la nuque.

-Merci, c'était un petit cadeau très agréable. Fait de beaux rêves, Levi.

Levi sentit les lèvres du vampire sur sa nuque et se figea. Plus par la froideur de sa peau que par le geste, enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé faire croire. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le déranger davantage.

-N'importe quoi.

Avec quelques difficultés, ils s'endormirent pour la nuit et une petite partie de la journée.

###########***

Le blond se réveilla vers midi, il s'étira longuement. Il avait très bien dormi au côté de son calice. Lentement, il se leva pour ne pas le réveiller et il repassa dans la salle de bains. Si hier, il n'avait pas pu se détendre, cette fois, il profita de l'eau chaude pour se prélasser tranquillement. Ils partiraient le soir et il ne savait pas ou était la prochaine ville.

Dans son cocon de chaleur, il ferma les yeux et laissa ses muscles se détendre ... Malgré tout, l'un d'eux refusait obstinément de redescendre... Le blond regarda son sexe érigé et leva un sourcil.

-Je pensais que j'étais trop vieux pour ses bêtises...

Il soupira de résignation et se décida de se satisfaire de sa main avant de sortir de la salle de bains. Hors de question qu'il se présente devant son calice en bandant comme un âne.

########

Levi se réveilla la tête dans le cul et s'assit sur le lit, les cheveux en bataille, seul. Il entendit l'eau coulée à côté et comprit évidemment que le vampire prenait la douche à laquelle il n'avait pas pu profiter hier soir. Le laissant donc tranquille, le jeune homme retira le bandage de son épaule où seules quelques égratignures persistaient à présent. Sa main par contre resta bandée, il devait rester encore ainsi quelques jours.

-... mh bon, c'est mieux...

Le journaliste passa un coup d'œil sur l'oreiller du blond. Profitant de son absence, il le prit, le serra contre lui et le sentit.

-Les vampires ont quand même une odeur...

Se rendant compte de la portée de son geste, il balança le coussin sur le lit et alla s'habiller en rallant, il se comportait vraiment comme une ado de 14 ans!

########### »***

Erwin glissa ses longs doigts sur son érection, la flattant doucement avant de la prendre vigoureusement en main. Son pouce passa sur son gland rougit qu'il massa longuement avant de commencer une série de va et vient sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Bien malgré lui, il poussa un gémissement étouffé.

-mmh...

C'était terriblement agréable, cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas satisfait manuellement. Il se mit plus à l'aise dans la baignoire, posant sa tête sur le rebord de celle-ci et il ferma les yeux . Il imagina les courbes et les muscles de son calice. Il rêva ses mains glisser le long de sa peau blanche, caressant ses hanches fermes. Sa main accelera sur sa virilité, et Erwin se tendit, s'imaginnant aller de plus en plus loin avec le brun. Quand enfin, il se libéra dans sa main, il ne put réprimer un gémissement suivit du nom de son calice, murmuré passionnément...

-mmmh... Levi...

Peu après il sortit de l'eau et rinça la baignoire souillée. Il était un peu honteux de ce qu'il avait fait. Lentement, il s'habilla et se coiffa.

####### »**

-...hu?

Se tournant vers la salle de bains, Levi crut un instant qu'on l'avait appelé. N'entendant pas insisté, il haussa les épaules, sûrement ses oreilles qui lui jouaient des tours.

-Je vais faire les préparatifs pour ce soir.

Le journaliste sortit donc ranger les affaires et préparer les chevaux. N'empêche, sa nuit avait été mouvementée, il avait rêvé de lui et exclusivement de lui, habité par une excitation étrange. Mais plus habitué à ce genre de phénomène, le brun avait vite calmé le jeu.

- je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir comme ça... Pourquoi il s'amuse à me tenter ? ... Je dois rester vierge pour lui ...

#############***

Le blond sortit enfin de la salle d'eau, lavé et satisfait. Il sentait l'odeur de Levi un peu partout dans la pièce, mais il n'y était pas. Erwin savait qu'il devait surement être en train de ranger les affaires en vue de leur départ imminent. Erwin commença alors à faire le lit, regrouper ses écrits dans un sac à part, et à remballer ses vêtements. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il repensa au baiser chaste de la veille et eu un sourire calme. Il se dit que lorsqu'il remonterait, il lui en ferait surement un pour dire bonjour. Après tout, le voir rougir était toujours un spectacle des plus appétissant.

#########***

Montant les chevaux sur la calèche et ajoutant les derniers bagages, Levi remonta dans la chambre, vérifiant que rien avait été oublié. Il trouva le blond qui finissait de se préparer.

-Le soleil devrait se coucher d'ici peu... Tout est prêt pour le départ.

Le journaliste réfléchi, il serait bien rester au sud du pays jusqu'à toucher l'empire des Indes.

-Je trouverai sûrement le nécessaire là-bas, c'est une colonie britannique...

Erwin se tourna vers le brun et acquiesça d'un sourire.

-Je te fais confiance pour cela, je pense que tu es plus au courant des routes les plus sures pour arriver à bon port...

Puis il s'approcha du brun et posa un baiser chaste et rapide sur ses lèvres. Avant de se reculer avec un sourire.

-c'est pour dire bonjour, huhuhu.

Il s'éloigna sans plus rien ajouté et descendit à l'accueil avec son sac. Levi bloqua quelques secondes au baiser d'Erwin, mais le temps de rougir, de l'engueuler ou même de le frapper, le blond avait déjà descendu l'escalier avec ses affaires pour atteler les chevaux.

-Putain de bordel de merde fait chier ce vieux con, putain!

Il reprit son souffle et vint rejoindre le vampire avec un air dédaigneux. Il entra dans la calèche et gueula à l'adresse du vampire.

-Vous jouez avec moi Von Smith ou suis-je sensé comprendre quelque chose en particulier ?

Le blond finit d'attacher les bêtes. Il passa vite fait à l'arrière de la voiture, déposant ses manuscrits dans le cercueil pour être sur de ne pas les perdre. Il porta alors son attention vers le regard de son calice, un peu rouge.

-J'aime te taquiner, mais pour répondre à ta question, ce n'est pas un jeu.

Pas un jeu, lui même déglutit devant sa propre réponse. Mais il resta sur ses positions, il ne jouait pas. Il lui offrit un leger sourire puis changea de sujet.

-Nous arriverons en inde d'ici peu. Surement à l'aube. Repose toi, en attendant.

Puis il repassa à l'avant de la calèche et se saisi des rennes qu'il lança au trot. Levi soupira et prit un oreiller pour se poser sur une banquette. Il rêvassa quelques instants. Son sang n'était buvable qu'en tant que vierge, même avec un statut de calice. Non ? Alors il passera sa vie sans connaître ça ? Mais alors pourquoi Erwin lui faisait subir ça ? Tous ses gestes envers lui, alors qu'il savait qu'il ne devait pas le toucher...

-S'il joue avec moi comme ça trop longtemps, ça va juste être salaud.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà rêvé du vampire nu, sensuel, lui apportant déjà ces quelques sensations qu'il lui avait déjà offertes. Mais évidemment, il n'en parlera jamais.*

-Tsh !

Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. La diligence avançait dans une pleine bordée de champs de tournesols fermés et de vieille maison de fermiers. Cette vision le calma un peu. Il piqua finalement un somme, s'appuyant contre l'oreiller pris dans le cercueil.

##########***

Plusieurs nuit de voyages après, ils arrivèrent dans l'empire des indes. Le brun s'éveilla au milieu de la nuit au son de musiques étrangement entraînantes. Intrigué, il se pencha à la fenêtre pour voir passer des hommes portant des statues d'élephant-humain à plusieurs bras. Tous étaient maquillés et semblaient s'amuser à danser et à donner des offrandes aux pieds de la déesse.

-... Ganesh ?

Erwin entendit la voix du brun et acquiesça.

-oui de toute évidence, nous arrivons en plein festival de Ganesh... J'ai lu beaucoup là dessus. Je t'avoue que je suis ravi d'avoir la chance de voir cela...

Il hésita quelques secondes.

-Je souhaiterais en profiter un peu... Restons pour la soirée... Si cela ne te gêne pas ? Il reste juste quelques heures avant le levé du soleil.

Les festivals avaient souvent lieu le jour alors il aimerait vraiment visiter celui-ci. Il avait lieu de jour comme de nuit et semblait des plus passionnant. Levi réfléchit un petit instant.

-... Je suppose que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Posons la voiture quelque part et promenons-nous.

Il est vrai que cela serait grandement agréable pour le vampire. Les festivals de nuit étaient plutôt rares. Levi aussi était intéressé, bien sur, et puis s'ils voyageaient, c'était pour voir de nouvelles choses.

-On fera le tour des petits stands, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Et puis leur culture britannique nous ramène un peu à la technologie. Ça commençait à bien faire la cambrousse !

Erwin acquiesça et amena la calèche jusqu'à une sortie de la ville où il attacha les chevaux avant de rejoindre Levi et de lui ouvrir la porte galamment. Le brun ne dit rien et Erwin parla.

-quand j'étais humain, il n'y avait que peu de festivals, je dois avouer que je n'en avais jamais vraiment vu ...

Il sourit au brun. Il entra vite fait dans la voiture et pris soin de dissimuler l'or et d'en prendre une bourse au cas ou... Puis il ressortit avant de murmurer à l'adresse du brun.

-profitons de cette nuit. Ça nous changera des auberges et des villages russes

-Ça sera l'occasion de se détendre.

Levi s'étira hors de la calèche avec un léger sourire. Il espérait trouver de quoi s'amuser ce soir. Il attendit que von Smith ressorte et partit vers le festival. Il tira la manche du vampire pour le faire suivre son rythme.

-Ça a l'air grand, je ne veux rien rater !

Les allées donnaient des effluves d'encens, de fleurs et d'épice, des bougies allumées en l'honneur de Ganesh. Des sucreries faites pour l'événement pour les enfants étaient vendus à certains stands. Erwin acheta quelques petits amuse-bouches pour que levi profite de nouvelles saveurs. Le brun en profita d'ailleurs beaucoup, touchant et goutant à tout. Il prit une petite écharpe en coton pour les soirées froide et gouta quelques boissons locales.

En marchant ils s'arrêtèrent devant un étrange stand ou Levi reconnu un homme caché sous un tissu noir et un objectif.

-... Un photographe hm... Ça te dit Erwin ?

Erwin leva un sourcil... Pas très à l'aise, il resta silencieux un instant avant de demander.

-hm... Un quoi ? Je suis désolé mais j'ignore ce que c'est...

Il voyait juste un homme sous une serviette noir et ne comprenait pas l'attrait de la chose...

-Va-t-on devoir porter un tissu noir ainsi? Je ne trouve pas cela très amusant...

Puis il remarqua qu'a coté de l'homme, il y avait une étrange boite.

-... Qu'est-ce ?

Levi tourna lentement le regard vers le blond et marqua une pause. La gêne du blond ne lui avait pas échappé.

-... Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une photo ?

Le jeune homme le prit par le poignet et l'obligea à le suivre jusqu'au photographe. En même temps, il lui donna une petite explication.

-Et bien un photographe, c'est... hum... Pour faire simple, cette boîte permet de faire un portrait de toi en quelques minutes. Bon par contre, niveau couleur, on est sur un ton sépia...

Erwin écouta attentivement les explications du brun. Cette machine pourrait lui faire voir son image?

-Mais, es-tu sure que ça marcherait avec moi ? Mon reflet n'apparait pas sur les miroirs...

Il posa la question, mais espérait pouvoir enfin voir à quoi il ressemblait ? Il suivit Levi jusqu'au "photographe" sans ajouter un mot de plus. L'homme les invita à prendre place face à l'étrange machine. Erwin ne lâcha pas le brun, quitte à tenter, autant prendre une photo d'eux deux. L'homme les plaça l'un à côté de l'autre, Levi, légèrement devant le blond. Celui-ci ne retira pas sa main de l'épaule du plus petit malgré les demandes du photographe qui finit par céder. Il alla se placer derrière son appareil et l'enclencha en demandant au deux hommes de ne pas bouger.

Levi soupira, un peu impatient. Il tira son bras pour se dégager, mais rien n'y fit. Comme un enfant et la peur d'aller chez le médecin, Erwin semblait s'accrocher à son calice comme s'il était habité d'une crainte contre le photographe.

Soit, puisqu'il n'y avait rien à faire, le journaliste prit une pose droite et classique comme sur les portraits et attendit immobile le développement de la photo. Un flash surprit le blond, mais il ne bougea pas. Le photographe développa alors l'image sur le papier lisse. Il souffla sur l'image noire et la posa sur une table en leur indiquant que leur portrait s'affichera après quelques minutes de patience.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

Levi emmena Erwin voir la fameuse photo où doucement les ombres et les lumières sortirent pour faire apparaître le vampire et le jeune homme. Le brun se tourna alors vers son compagnon.

-Qu'en penses-tu ?

Erwin ne dit rien et resta sans voix un long moment, son regard fixant intensément les deux personnes apparut sur l'image. Cent ans... Cent ans qu'il n'avait pas vu son reflet et avait du mal à y croire. Lentement, il leva la main et saisi la photographie, l'ammenant plus près de lui. La photo était monochrome, d'un bel orangé sépia, mais Erwin n'en eu cure. Ayant vraiment du mal à y croire, il s'adressa au brun dans un murmure charger d'émotion.

-c'est ... Moi ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de réponse. Le photographe récupéra le portrait et l'emballa avant de le tendre au blond qui n'attendit pas et lui donna une petite bourse de monnaie. Plus qu'il n'en fallait au vu des yeux pétillant de l'homme. Il était touché au-delà des mots... Levi lui offrait plus que ce qu'il aurait imaginé.

Il ne pourra jamais le remercier assez.

#########***

Fin chapitre 11


	12. Attouchements et remerciements

L'amant de l'ombre

Chapitre 12

#########***

Levi pensait bien que cette photo lui ferait plaisir, lui qui n'avait pas vu son reflet depuis des décennies. Il ne doutait pas pour autant que le temps n'eut aucun effet sur lui, aussi devait-il avoir la même image que le dernier reflet qu'il avait eu de sa personne.

-Je vois que ça te fait plais... Hé !

Erwin tira le brun à sa suite et commença a marcher vite dans une direction précise sans laisser le temps au brun de répliquer. Levi paniqua. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait soudainement ? La faim venait de le prendre ?

-Non attends Erwin ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour ça...

Le blond trouva un coin tranquille, vide de monde quelques mètres plus loin. Une fois arrivé, le vampire se retourna et prit son calice dans les bras. Il le serra silencieusement un moment avant de murmurer contre son oreille.

-tu n'aimes pas les demonstrations d'affection, je le sais, mais... Merci...

Le journaliste bloqua durant l'effet de surprise puis souffla soulagé, bien qu'un peu rouge aux joues. Il pensait vraiment que le vampire avait l'intention de le mordre.

-Ah ce n'était que ça... Mais hm, de rien...

Erwin se recula enfin.

- c'est un beau cadeau que tu m'as fait, cela faisait 100 ans je ne m'étais pas vu. ..

Puis il pencha la tête, constatant la gène de son compagnon.

-oh ? Pensais-tu que j'allais te mordre ? Allons tu sais bien que je te prévient toujours avant de boire ton sang ...

Il resta silencieux un instant en triturant un peu la chevelure noire du brun. Levi le laissa jouer avec ses cheveux sombres, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les touchait ainsi, mais il pensait bien que le vampire aimait sa chevelure. Évidemment, le sujet du sang abordé, Erwin n'allait pas se faire prier. Il se mordit la lèvre en murmurant malgré tout.

-cela dit, je dois avouer commencer à avoir faim... Si cela te va... Je ne sais pas si tu as retrouvé toutes tes capacités, mais cela devrait être le cas.

Tandis qu'il parlait, il glissait son pouce le long de la gorge blanche du brun, comme s'il cherchait la zone la plus tendre à travers le tissu du jabot. Levi frissonna et murmura.

-Apparemment, en tant que calice, je suis sensé récupérer plus vite. Ça devrait poser moins de soucis que précédemment. Et puis... Nous avons passé un contrat d'une certaine manière. J'en respecterai les règles.

Le tout était qu'en le mordant, le plus jeune devait faire le moins de bruit possible. Car même s'ils étaient dans une rue isolée, il y avait du passage près d'eux et il était bien possible qu'on les aperçoit. Sur quoi, Levi retira le jabot autour de son cou pour lui dévoiler toute sa gorge en penchant légèrement la tête en arrière et passant une main sur celle-ci.

-Je suppose que je n'ai aucune trace de la dernière fois...

Erwin lui fit un sourire.

-tu guéris vite, mais les traces restent, même légère. Mais n'ai crainte, elles ne se voient pas.

Le blond s'approcha lentement et pencha la tête vers le cou du brun. Il fit glisser légèrement les lèvres sur la peau offerte, caressant la gorge du plus jeune. Il ouvrit alors la bouche et enfonça doucement les crocs là où pulsait sa veine.

Le liquide rouge commença alors à couler dans sa bouche, excitant ses papilles. Ses bras passèrent autour du brun, l'attirant contre lui. Malgré sa faim, le blond aspira le liquide très lentement, tirant sur la longueur... Il voulait profiter au maximum des réactions de son calice.

Levi sentit les crocs s'enfoncer dans sa peau pour un instant de douleur. Puis cette peine s'effaça rapidement pour laisser place à cette envolée particulière à chaque gorgée de sang, celle qui vous prenait au corps entier dans un grand frisson de plaisir. Il appuya la tête du blond pour plus de contact.

-Erwin...

Le journaliste l'avait murmuré aussi doucement que sensuellement.

-Tu le fais exprès n'est-ce pas...?

Erwin eut un sourire contre la peau sans arrêter sa succion. Toujours cette même façon de gémir son prénom. Un son si doux qu'il le brulait et le faisait frissonner à la fois. Le blond avait envi d'en entendre plus, de faire plus.

Malgré une certaine crainte de la réaction du brun a posteriori, le blond fit lentement glisser sa main, chauffée par le sang, le long du corps du plus petit. Ses longs doigts glissèrent entre les jambes de Levi.

Le journaliste laissait la sensation de sa succion l'envahir et mis du temps avant de sentir la main du plu vieux descendre sur son entrejambe.

-Ah ?!

Surprit, Levi s'accrocha autour du cou du vampire qui avait décidé de le masser au rythme de son aspiration. L'autre bras du vampire se sera plus autour du corps du calice, l'empêchant de fuir.

-N-Non attend si le reste de sang descend mon cerv-aaaaah...!

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait pas eu besoin de grand chose pour bander vu la sensation de sa morsure. Alors qu'il l'excite davantage, le brun se mit à gémir fortement et à agripper ses cheveux d'une main. Ce n'était pas franchement ce qu'il imaginait pour une première fois. Erwin grogna de satisfaction et continua sa douce torture. Encouragé par les gémissements de son calice, il n'hésita plus et passa la main sous le vêtement du brun avant de saisir sa verge et de la masser plus langoureusement. Il ralentit sa succion, souhaitant lui donner un maximum de plaisir.

Il serra d'avantage ses doigts sur le gland désireux de Levi, le cajolant puis le masturbant plus vigoureusement. Les mains du plus petit s'agrippèrent plus fortement autour du cou d'Erwin alors que ses jambes commencèrent à flancher.

-Gh.. Hm .. ah ... ha..!

Levi serrait les dents pour éviter des sons trop forts, sa main nue sur son érection et ses dents sur son cou, son corps tremblait comme s'il ignorait ce qu'il se passait et comment réagir. Une sensation de plaisir par sa main massant son membre et sa succion, mais un danger quant au fait que son sang le quittait en partie et que ses jambes le lâchaient.

-Er..win...ah.!

Son cerveau ne voulait plus rien calculer, mais sa fierté de son côté lui demandait de tenir pour éviter le ridicule d'une éjaculation précoce. Par souci de ne pas tuer son calice, le blond retira ses crocs de la gorge du brun, mais n'arrêta pas ses attouchements.

Il garda tout de même ses lèvres sur la morsure, suçotant légèrement la plaie alors que sa main accélérait sur le sexe du brun. Il voulait le faire jouir, le voir prendre du plaisir entre ses bras. Ses mouvements de masturbation devenaient plus sûrs et plus précis. Il ronronna contre l'oreille du brun.

-Levi...

Le dit Levi grogna en entendant son nom, bien sûr la jouissance était proche alors que son mouvement s'intensifiait. Sa voix grave et suave n'arrangea en rien sa situation. Se faire masturber par un vampire, c'était une chose, mais c'était surtout parce qu'Erwin lui-même était en train de le faire que son corps fut parcouru de spasmes et que l'extase vint enfin à lui.

-Erwin... Stop je.. ah .. AH!

Erwin sentit le liquide souiller sa main et finit par la retirer du pantalon du brun, couverte de sa semence. Le journaliste avait joui sans prévenir, peut être aurait-il dû s'annoncer, il ne savait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne sut comment se comporter alors, le rouge aux joues et essoufflé, il se cacha le visage dans son torse, il semblait honteux. Erwin, de sa main propre, lui caressa les cheveux et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais ? C'était très agréable pour moi aussi. Et puis je suis ravi d'avoir pu te donner du plaisir ainsi... Alors..

Il passa ses doigts sous le visage du brun et le força à relever les yeux.

-... N'aie pas peur de croiser mon regard.

Il ne lâcha pas le brun quand il eut fini, de peur qu'il n'ait une faiblesse dans les jambes. Le sang qui s'était concentré en bas revint enfin à son cerveau, lui permettant de retrouver un peu plus ses esprits. Bien qu'encore rouge, il fit face au plus vieux en fronçant les sourcils.

-Grmh... Tu aurais pu prévenir ! Et je n'ai pas peur de toi !

Il ne voulait pas et ne serrait pas faible. Hors de question d'être soumis au vampire, même si son charme était affolant et qu'il état devenu son calice. Il prit appui sur ses jambes.

-Erwin... Je ne vais pas tomber, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais hm... Si je dois prendre ça pour une récompense pour la photo... C'est beaucoup tu sais.

Erwin lui sourit.

-si j'avais fait cela pour te remercier ; ça aurait été insultant, je pense...

Il le lâcha doucement, s'assurant qu'il tenait bien debout avant de venir poser un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres.

- je l'ai fait parce que j'en éprouvais l'irrésistible envi. Les sons que tu émets quand tu prends du plaisir sont des plus plaisants ...

Le brun était rouge à cause de la voix du blond. Quand Erwin eu finit sa phrase, il sembla pris d'un malaise et avait l'air de regretter son geste.

-Ah, pardon, je n'aurais pas dû, j'ai agit égoïstement... pardonne moi.

Il se dirigea sans un mots de plus vers la calèche pour déposer la précieuse photo . Levi repris enfin ses esprits. Il poursuivit le plus vieux, faisant maladroitement et rapidement son jabot autour du cou.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? tu regrettes, mais qu'est ce que tu veux de moi?

Erwin ferma le cercueil où il avait déposé la photo avant de se tourner vers le brun. Il le rejoint d'un pas et lui fit son jabot comme il faut avant de passer le dos de ses doigts sur le visage rougit.

-et bien, je pense que tu peux déduire cela seul. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent. Je pense que tu as déja une petite idée.

Il resta silencieux un court instant, laissant le brun comprendre ses mots. Il saisit le visage du brun en coupe et planta son regard bleu dans le sien avant de lui dire d'une voix grave.

- Je veux pouvoir te toucher plus encore. Savoir chaque son que tu peux emmetre quand tu atteints l'extase... Levi, je veux tout de toi... mais je ne doit pas...

Levi resta un moment complètement abasourdit et dans une incompréhension totale. Il avait compris que le vampire voulait plus de lui, mais refusait d'aller trop loin? Pourquoi en avoir fait son garde manger si c'était pour regretter de ne pas pouvoir prendre sa virginité après.

-Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi as tu voulus que je devienne ton calice alors ?! Je dois rester vierge pour toi par contrat, et maintenant tu change d'avis!

-oh ? ça n'as rien à voir! Rien ne t'empeche de gouter au sexe. ce n'est pas le problème.

-... quoi?

Avait-il loupé une étape ou le vampire avait manqué de tout lui expliquer ? Si c'était le cas, l'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance n'avait franchement pas été sympa. Erwin leva un sourcil, il aurait omis ce détail ?

-Je ne te l'avais pas dit?... Quand un individu devient calice, son sang se fige dans l'état où il était lors du rituel. Tu ne peux ni tomber malade d'un virus, ni porter de ride... Tu étais vierge quand tu es devenu mon calice, alors ton sang sera éternellement celui d'une vierge, et ce, même si tu décides d'offrir ton corps à quelqu'un.

Il se gratta la tête, l'air désolé.

-pardonne-moi. J'aurais dû être plus précis.

Levi afficha un visage passablement énervé. Oui, le prévenir de tous les effets en devenant un calice aurait été judicieux avant de faire de lui cette créature ni humaine ni vampire.

-Tu as oublié de me dire encore autre chose ou bien cette fois ta mémoire ne te joue pas de tour ?

Erwin leva un sourcil.

-je comprends ton énervement, mais je ne t'ai jamais caché que ton sang se figerait dans son état... Mais je m'en excuse si mes explications n'étaient pas claires...

Il serait toujours vierge donc sans vraiment l'être. Ça lui donnait presque envie de philosopher sur ce qu'est être vraiment vierge ou non en fonction de ses actions. Il soupira finalement.

-... J'imagine que la relation entre le calice et le vampire est souvent de cette nature aussi.

Le blond laissa un blanc désagréable s'installer. Puis il répondit.

-Le vampire aura toujours une envie incontrollable de protèger son calice, mais souvent, cela ne va pas plus loin. Certains vampires vont même jusqu'à enfermer leur calice. D'autres les prennent comme des esclaves et des gardes manger...

Il resta silencieux et regarda son calice dans les yeux.

-mais dans mon cas, je désire plus, je ressens plus ... Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton état de calice.

-mais alors pourquoi tu t'es excusé?...

Le blond tendit la main vers le brun et retira une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux.

-cela n'as pas d'importance, je désire juste rester a tes côtés comme je l'ai fait tantôt.

Il s'éloigna du brun et monta à l'avant de la calèche.

-Partons maintenant... La Chine n'est plus si loin.

-...

Levi ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais eu de déclaration et un tel désir d'avoir aussi bien sa présence que son corps pour lui. Il avait donc un traitement spécial qui n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'être un calice ? Pourtant même si le vampire semblait nourrir ce désir pour lui, il semblait aussi vouloir le contenir. Peut-être pour ne pas forcer le brun? Ou était ce autre chose ?

Celui-ci suivit le vampire. Mais au lieu de s'installer dans la calèche, il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et posa la tête contre son épaule. Le blond leva un sourcil. Levi grommela.

-... Aucun commentaire. J'essaye juste de voir quelque chose.

Erwin le regarda faire, mais comme demandé, il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Il lança les chevaux au trot tranquille, profitant silencieusement de la présence de l'autre a ses côtés. Il en ronronna presque, mais ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, laissant le brun se reposer.

########### »***

La nuit avançait lentement, et bientôt le ciel commençait à reprendre une teinte vermillon . Posé contre le vampire, Levi sentit l'odeur enivrante d'Erwin qui l'apaisait depuis plusieurs heures. Ainsi donc il confirmait une chose. Ce n'était pas que sa présence n'était pas dérangeante, mais elle était, en plus, agréable. Le jeune homme enleva alors le dernier bandage qu'il avait, sur sa main, puis la regarda rapidement. Plus qu'une petite cicatrice, moins importante que celle de son épaule en tout cas.

Le blond arrêta les chevaux. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la frontière chinoise, il le savait. Cependant, il ne demanda pas à Levi de prendre les rênes. Le brun n'avait pas été dormir, préférant rester avec lui et le vampire ignorait si son calice avait suffisamment récupéré.

- tu ne devrais pas prendre les rênes de la matinée. Tu n'as pas dormi...

-Hm...?

Le brun reprit son attention sur Von Smith. Tu n'as pas dormi... Comme la nuit avait semblé rapide posé contre lui...

-Oh... Et bien l'endroit me semble plus sûr qu'en Russie, je pourrais me reposer un peu dans la calèche avant de reprendre la route.

Erwin acquiesça silencieusement et accompagna le brun dans la calèche. Il ferma tous les rideaux et s'assura qu'aucun rayon ne passerait avant de se tourner vers le brun.

- J'aimerais voir une de ses grandes villes lumineuses de chine... Elles restent belles, même la nuit... Mais pour le moment, reposons-nous. J'aimerais voir une de ses grandes villes lumineuses de chine...

Il se pencha vers le brun et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un geste chaste comme il semblait en prendre l'habitude ses derniers temps.

-Bien sûr que ça me tente abruti, nous faisons ce voyage pour voir des choses et ensemble c'est bien plus profitable.

Ses lèvres sur les siennes le surprirent moins qu'à l'ordinaire. Le rouge aux joues était également réduit bien qu'encore présent. Il soupira, comprenant que cela sera une petite habitude du vampire, appréciable malgré tout. Il s'allongea ensuite dans son cercueil dans sa position droite comme d'habitude...Le blond arrêta les chevaux. Levi le regarda s'endormir et il lui caressa un instant les cheveux.

-Bonne nuit... Enfin, bonne journée.

Suite à quoi il se reposa sur la banquette une partie de la matinée.

#################***

Au réveil, Levi avait roulé pour atterrir contre le rebord du cercueil, une main et une jambe au contact du vampire. Un peu dépité par lui-même, il ouvrit très légèrement la porte pour ne pas le brûler et vint reprendre les rennes de la voiture.

-Je fais n'importe quoi en ce moment...

#####***

Pendant son sommeil, Erwin avait sentit le brun venir contre lui et l'avais laisser faire. C'était égoïste de sa part, car sa peau restait froide, mais il désirait ses contacts, toujours plus. Quand le brun sortit enfin de la calèche pour reprendre les rennes, le blond regarda le plafond.

Bien-sûr il voulait Levi, mais un sentiment continuait à l'en empecher, un sentiment coupable... Il se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux.

##########****

Conduisant le véhicule jusqu'en Chine, Levi rêvassait sans porter plus d'attention à la route, se remémorant ces souvenirs récents avec le vampire. Il l'avait embrassé, mordu, touché et l'avait fait jouir pour ensuite se rétracter. Personne n'avait tenté tout ça sur sa personne avant, était-ce pour ça qu'il se sentait troublé ?

-Putain fait chier. Je dois réagir comment moi ?

En plus de ça, ces quelques souvenirs avaient bien failli mettre le feu à son entrejambe.

-Ce n'était pas... Désagréable en tout cas.

Il se secoua. Mais que faisait-il ?

##########***

Erwin marmonna de son coté. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il finit par se relever et se saisis de la photo qu'ils avaient faite ensemble... Levi ne souriait pas dessus, comme a son habitude, mais était très séduisant.

-dommage que le rendu de la couleur de ses yeux soit si médiocre...

Il reposa le cliché et s'allongea a nouveau dans son tombeau.

########### »***

Fin chapitre 12


	13. Une rencontre inattendue

L'amant de l'ombre.

Chapitre 13

######### » » »***

La nuit tomba dans un paysage à nouveau désert. Levi roulait le véhicule au bord d'un lac aux allures de mer d'été lors d'un couché de soleil. Toujours en proie à ses souvenirs trop prenant avec le blond, il arrêta la calèche et vint se mette à genoux au rebord du lac pour se mettre de l'eau dans la figure.

-Je dois remettre mes idées en place...

Et évidemment, le visage seul n'avait pas suffit. Le plus jeune accusa le soleil de la journée de lui avoir donné une insolation et d'avoir fait du désordre dans sa tête au passage. Le brun enleva donc ses vêtements au bord de l'eau et partit nager un peu. Il profita de son isolement pour admirer le soleil disparaitre à l'horizon alors que l'eau fraiche lui caressait la peau.

####### » » »**

Erwin se réveilla peu après le coucher du soleil. Il leva un sourcil sentant que la calèche ne bougeait plus. Lentement, il sortit de la voiture et avisa le tas de vêtements au sol... Ceux de Levi...

Son regard fut pris d'une certaine panique avant qu'il ne remarque le brun dans l'eau. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Il approcha de l'eau et dit à l'attention du plus petit.

-Je ne pensais pas que les bains de minuit étaient à ton gout...

Levi fut legerement surpris mais haussa juste les épaules.

-Je pense que j'ai attrapé un coup de chaud alors je me rafraîchis. C'est tout.

Erwin acquiesça.

-Tu as raison d'en profiter... Je pense faire de même.

Sans vraiment attendre de réponse, il commença à retirer ses vêtements un à un, prenant garde a toujours dissimulé son entre-jambe avant de rentrer dans l'eau, nu, ne portant rien de plus que son collier émeraude. Il plongea et nagea un peu, laissant ses cheveux se décoiffer à leur guise. Puis il resta debout là ou l'eau arrivait à ses hanches. L'éclat de la lune le rendait plus blanc qu'a l'habitude, plus surnaturel aussi et son regard bleu semblait luire dans la nuit. Ses cicatrices ressemblaient à de magnifiques arabesques sous la lumière lunaire.

Bien qu'il semblait complètement se foutre de la présence du vampire, le plus jeune posa pourtant discrètement son regard sur Erwin vêtements retirés. Un spectacle des plus agréable. L'eau glissant sur son corps et la lumière de la lune dessinant son torse... Levi se passa à nouveau de l'eau sur le visage pour reprendre tous ses esprits alors que le blond s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

Le blond se pencha à son oreille comme pour ne pas briser le silence de la nuit.

- ce petit bain nocturne est une délicieuse idée.

-J'en avais besoin...

Le journaliste se redressa et fixa le regard du vampire en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Hors de question de se laisser encore hypnotiser par le charme. Erwin pencha la tête innocemment

-tu sembles bien tendu, Levi... je n'ai aucune mauvais intention envers toi, n'ai crainte.

Il releva le visage de Levi pour qu'il rencontre son regard. Il fit cela plus pour détourner l'attention de ses cicatrices, mises a nue. Bien sur, Erwin savait qu'elles ne dégoutaient pas le brun, mais il en eprouvait toujours une certaine honte . Le brun soupira, à fleur de peau. Malgré leur proximité, Erwin ne le touchait pas plu qu'autour du visage et ça le frustrait. Il frissonna d'avantage, frisson que le blond pris pour de la gêne a cause de son contacte.

- ah, pardon... je n'aurais pas dû. Ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te toucher.

Lentement, il retira ses mains du visage du brun et les glissa le long de son torse avant de rompre le contact. Dans la foulée, il fit plonger son corps sous l'eau, a la fois pour calmer son désir et pour cacher son corps.

Levi fronça davantage les sourcils et montra les dents. De quoi ? Il éveillait ses désirs, mais ne le toucherait pas ? Que devait-il comprendre ?! Il s'énerva et tourna le dos au blond.

-Oh quoi, je ne suis pas assez bien pour monsieur Von Smith ? Vos dires sont contradictoires en tout cas, ne m'en veuillez pas si je me vexe, je vous laisse dans votre petit délire !

Sur quoi, Levi fit de grands pas pour sortir de l'eau. Mais pourquoi s'était-il énervé ainsi soudainement ? Il se sentait frustré, mais ne parvenait pas à reconnaître ce sentiment comme tel. Erwin Releva, les yeux vers le plus petit.

Il avait été mal compris. Rapidement il se leva et le rattrapa en quelques enjambés. Il le saisit à l'épaule, mais ne le força ni à se retourner, ni à l'affronter du regard. Et puis, ce serait gênant avec l'érection que le vampire avait depuis peu

-Levi, tu es plus que bien a mes yeux, ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit...

Il soupira et se gratta la nuque. Il ne voulait pas avouer au brun son tourment. Il se mis à marmonner

-je ... ce n'est pas toi, c'est compliqué... mais j'aimerai te toucher plus... ça n'as rien à voir.

Il s'avança et appuya sa tête contre le dos du brun .

- mais ne pense jamais que tu ne vaux rien pour moi...

Le brun mit un temps avant de répondre.

-... Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux Erwin, mais met tes idées au clairs... tu es étrange, comme si tu te torturait... que t'arrive t'il?

Le brun se tourna vers le vampire en posant sa question, mais son regard se baissa rapidement sur l'érection qui lui faisait face. Il tourna alors le regard, terriblement gêné.

-Ah... Ahem, tu as l'air... Vraiment gâter par la nature. Je dois avouer que ça m'effraie bien plus que le moment où j'ai su la créature que tu étais.

Erwin releva la tête et baissa le regard vers son érection. Il aurait voulu s'enfoncer dans l'eau, mais le brun l'avait déja aperçut, il resta donc debout, lui faisant face. S'il avait pu rougir, il l'aurait fait. Il changea de sujet et répondit à la question du brun, terriblement gêné.

-hum oui... c'est .. hm... je t'expliquerait bientôt, je te le promet... Mais n'oublis pas, tu es très important pour moi. Probablement le plus important...

Il toussa deux fois avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête. Il n'avait jamais été nu devant le brun et ça le mettait dans l'embarras. Lentement, il lacha le bras du brun et se recula pour cacher sa nudité sous l'eau plus par respect pour la gêne du brun que par réel pudeur.

Le doute n'était plus possible aux yeux du brun, le vampire le voulait et non pas seulement pour son sang, mais il luttait contre quelquechose. Il decida d'attendre et de le laisser combattre ses démons sans le brusquer.

Levi reprit un peu de contenances.

-Je ne vais pas pleurer, crier ou fuir, peu importe ce qui te perturbe. Si c'est une épreuve à passer, je le ferai. Ne me ménage pas Erwin.

Bien sûr, le discours n'était pas tout à fait le même dans sa tête. "Où allait-il pouvoir foutre une putain de queue si imposante" était la question qu'il se posait sans cesse depuis la vue de son érection. Car oui, depuis qu'il savait qu'il pouvait coucher sans danger, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Il s'éloigna calmement, sortant de l'eau.

-... Je vais m'habiller. Dis-moi quand tu es prêt.

Prenant un linge dans ses bagages pour s'essuyer, il remercia les dieux de l'avoir doté d'un assez bon self contrôle pour ne pas bander lui aussi à la vision du corps du blond.

Erwin souria en fixant le brun sortir de l'eau. Ne pas le ménager ? c'est lui qui lui demandait ça, alors qu'il réagissait à chaque contacte du vampire?

Le blond sortit de l'eau lentement et marcha vers la calèche où il savait le brun. Son regard était celui du chasseur qui acculait sa proie. Sans prévenir de son arrivée, il ouvrit la porte de la calèche a la volée avant de saisir le brun par les hanches et l'amener à lui. Il le bascula en arrière sans un mot et posa les lèvres sur les siennes. Trop surprit pour réagir, le brun écarquilla les yeux lorsque ses lèvres furent prises dans un baiser passionné, une seule jambe de pantalon enfilée et sa chemise encore ouverte.

Ce n'était pas un baiser chaste, mais l'un de ses baisers puissants et passionné qui dura quelques secondes avant que le blond ne se recule. Il leva un sourcil et sourit au brun, se moquant gentillement.

-pas te ménager? ne fait pas de souhait que tu ne peux pas assumer jeune homme...

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil mais Levi semblait ailleurs.

-nous partons dans cinq minutes, repose-toi bien Levi. Bonne nuit.

Puis il remit le brun sur ses jambes et se retourna chercher ses affaires sans un mot de plus. Il n'avait aucun regret, il désirait faire cela depuis longtemps, mais craignait de faire fuir le brun.

-... ? ... ?

Levi resta pétrifié quelques seconde, puis se rhabilla, déboussolé. Que venait-il de se passer à l'instant ?

N'avait-il pas imaginé un quart de seconde que le blond allait le prendre tout de suite avec une certaine appréhension ? Le brun se pencha à la fenêtre, cherchant ses mots.

-... Vas te faire foutre !

Finalement, les mots furent plutôt faciles à trouver, il partit ainsi dormir en grommelant.

Erwin se rhabilla rapidement et pris les rênes, souriant à l'insulte balancée par le brun. Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix, il semblait plutôt perdu. Le vampire lança les chevaux au trot en sifflotant, satisfait.

Le blond en profita pour se lécher les lèvres, imbibé de la saveur du brun. Il aurait bien profité du baiser un moment encore, mais s'il avait adoré le brusquer, il ne fallait pas trop en faire. Surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le brun se braque, et parce qu'il souhaitait vraiment qu'il se sente bien en sa présence. Erwin savait bien qu'il voulait rester au côté du brun au maximum.. Il voulait profiter de chaque moment avec lui, et il en venais même à s'imaginer une vie de couple avec lui...

Bien sur, il ne le niait pas, ses sentiments envers le plus petit étaient forts... Plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais s'il l'acceptait, son immortalité et son espèce le bloquaient malgré tout. Il ne voulait pas blesser le brun.

Dans ses pensées il ne vit pas la nuit se finir et au loin, il repéra de vives lumières d'une ville qui ne dort jamais...

-Ah, nous y voilà...

Ils y étaient presque.. Mais en avançant, le blond commença à repérer une odeur... Légère, mais bien présente... Il connaissait cette odeur... Le soleil ne tardant pas à se lever, il entra dans la calèche et ferma les portes. Il ne réveilla pas Levi qu'il jugea trop fatigué... Lentement il s'approcha de l'endormi et posa doucement les lèvres contre son front sans le reveiller. Il s'allongea ensuite dans son cercueil et s'endormit, perturbé par cette nouvelle odeur.

############***

Levi se réveilla un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Voyons le plus vieux à ses côtés, l'idée de foutre un gros coup de pied dans le cercueil le démangea fortement en vu de la situation de la nuit dernière.

-Tu me fais tourner en bourrique, enfoiré...

Finalement, il ne toucha ni le vampire ni le cercueil et fit attention de sortir de la calèche sans le brûler. Prenant les rênes, il vit la ville se dessiner au loin.

-Déjà, la Chine ?

Après quelques minutes de route, il entra dans cette ville immense qu'il n'identifiait pas. Les chevaux avançant doucement dans une des grandes rues principales, Levi croisa nombre de personnes, mais une jeune fille rousse ou blonde vénitienne lui fit tourner le regard.

-...?

Il ne la connaissait pas, pourtant, il avait senti quelque chose. Ou en tout cas, il en avait eu l'impression. Peut-être était-ce seulement son physique caucasien parmi tous ces asiatiques... Oui, c'était certainement ça. Malgré tout la sensation ne le quittait pas.

#########***

Erwin dormis d'un sommeil de plomb, mais sentit tout de même la calèche bouger. Ils devaient être entrés en ville. Il déglutit. L'odeur qui le dérangeait tantôt refaisait surface de plus en plus présente, l'obligeant à se reveiller. Il se leva et s'approcha de l'avant de sa calèche. Il posa ses mains sur le bois et parla assez fort pour que Levi puisse l'entendre.

-Levi... Tu m'entends ?

-mh ?

Le blond resta silencieux un instant, ne sachant pas comment lui expliquer.

-Levi, il y a une odeur, elle est dans l'air de cette ville... Ce n'est pas normal. J'ai une étrange sensation...

Il se mordit la lèvre et murmura...

-cette odeur... Elle est identique à la mienne...

-... Un autre vampire hein...

Levi repensa à cette jeune fille qu'il avait croisée un peu plus tôt, est-ce que cela avait un lien ? En tout cas, cette fille ne pouvait pas être un vampire, elle se baladait à l'extérieur en plein jour tout comme lui.

-La ville est très grande, ça serait une chance ou un malheur de tomber sur ton semblable... Mais tu as peut-être une idée de qui cela peut être et où le trouver ?

En même temps, le journaliste chercha une auberge du regard pour les accueillir eux deux et les chevaux.

-... Ou peut être renifler sa piste comme un chien?

Erwin eut un petit rire... Mais repris, son sérieux dans la foulée.

-je peux renifler sa piste oui... Mais tous les vampires sont sensés avoir une odeur différente...

Il resta silencieux en posant sa tête contre le bois fin.

-je porte la même odeur que mon maestro... Le vampire de cette ville la porte aussi...

Il ne savait pas quoi pensé... Un instant, il eut l'espoir fou que son maestro soit encore en vie. Il savait cela impossible, car il l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux...

-Il faut trouver ce vampire...

Levi choisit une auberge de son propre chef et installa la voiture dans le lieu prévu à cet effet. Erwin semblait pressé mais il devait attendre la nuit. En attendant, Levi partit chercher des vivres.

#########***

-Le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Je vais réserver notre place dans cette auberge et nous pourrons partir... À la chasse au vampire si je puis dire.

Il partit donc faire sa réservation et revint en attendant qu'Erwin puisse sortir pour commencer leur traque. Celui-ci sortit dès que le soleil avait disparu. Il commençait a humer l'air, sous le regard du brun, cherchant la moindre indication d'ou se trouvait l'autre vampire. L'odeur était immensément forte, comme si le vampire en question ne se lavait pas.

Erwin siffla légèrement, ce n'était pas Mike, il en était sûr. Soudainement il partit en marche rapide dans une direction d'ou provenait l'odeur. Très vite, il se rendit compte qu'il marchait trop vite pour le brun. Il lui saisit la main et avança sans hesiter.

-... Erwin qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu es si pressé de le rencontrer, vous vous faites concurrence entre vous ou quoi?

-on s'approche... Nous ne sommes plus très loin Levi...

Le brun n'aimait pas qu'on le force ainsi, et le vampire devait pourtant s'en douter. Il se faufila dans les dédales perdu, sans répondre au plus petit et finit par s'arreter face a ce qu'il semble etre un vieux laboratoire... Levi fixait son compagnon avec un regard inquiet.

Celui-ci lâcha enfin la main du brun et s'avança doucement... Il se figea à deux mettre de la porte, incapable de faire un pas de plus... La crainte peut être ? Lui-même ne savait pas. Le plus petit sembla perdre patience.

-Tu me pousses pour finalement t'arrêter en chemin ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Reprenant son sans gène de journaliste, le plus jeune ouvrit la porte du bâtiment et s'y engouffra.

-Oy! Je sais qu'il y a un vampire ici ! Montre-toi !

Erwin tendit la main pour empêcher le brun d'en faire qu'a sa tête, mais il venait déja d'ouvrir la porte dans un fracas ignoble. Le blond se passa la main sur le visage et s'avança à la suite du brun. L'endroit semblait abandonné, mais pourtant, les sols étaient propres.

Un rire tonitruant brisa le silence de la bâtisse.

-ahahahaha bonjours étranger.. Je savais que vous viendriez !

Une furie brune apparut devant eux, comme tombée du plafond, elle portait une blouse blanche et des lunettes sur le nez. Son sourire laissa apparaitre de longues canines, confirmant son appartenance a la race vampire. Elle continua en fixa Erwin de plus près.

-oooh, un autre Child de Zacharius! Je ne penserai pas qu'il en aurait transformé un autre ! Dire que je pensais que c'était lui qui me rendrait visite, depuis le temps!

Erwin et Levi restèrent sans voix. Elle se recula et pointa son pouce vers son torse.

-Je suis Hanji Zoé, première Child de Mike ! Et vous ?

Erwin resta silencieux, accumulant les informations comme il le pouvait. Sa déception et sa curiosité atteignaient des sommets et il ne put répondre à la brune. Il se recula d'un pas, comme brulé...

-Oy Erwin, Mike, ce n'est pas lui qui t'a transformé aussi ?

Le brun se retourna vers son compagnon, mais celui-ci semblait complètement abasourdi. Comprenant qu'il n'en tirerait rien pour le moment, il soupira et reprit la parole.

-Je suis Levi, je suis le hm... Calice du vampire derrière moi. Et lui, c'est Erwin Von Smith.

Plissant les yeux quelques secondes, il reconnut une silhouette aux cheveux clairs derrière cette fameuse Hanji. Une jeune femme à la chevelure rousse.

-Oh, je vous ai croisé en ville, vous... Je suppose que vous êtes liées aussi.

La rouquine se présenta

-en effet, je suis le calice de hanji. Je me nomme Petra Ral. Enchantée.

Erwin resta silencieux quelques secondes encore puis il s'avança et se pencha respectueusement.

-Bonsoir Hanji. Je suis bien un Child de Mike... J'ignorais qu'il en avait un autre, excusez mon comportement étrange.

La brune balaya l'excuse de la main et alla taper amicalement sur l'épaule du blond.

-allons ! On est comme frère, toi et moi, Erwin. Je ne savais pas Mike si discret. Il ne t'a pas parlé de moi alors ? Il doit être sacrément croulant, mais je comprends, ça lui fait 300 ou 400 ans. Il devient quoi ?

Erwin blanchit et baissa la tête. La femme semblait ignorer le décès de leur maestro. Dans un murmure brisé, il souffla.

-Mike est décédé... Il y a 100 ans sur le bucher...

La brune perdit son sourire et baissa la tête... Dans un geste elle invita Erwin à la suivre seul à seul, comme si elle souhaitait lui parler. Le blond acquiesça et se tourna vers le brun.

-je reviens d'ici peu. soit patient.. Nous retournerons à l'auberge après...

Puis il passa sa main sur la joue du brun sans un geste de plus. Il semblait terriblement mélancolique. Il s'éloigna et suivit la brune dans une salle plus loin. L'état de son compagnon lui faisait un peu de peines, mais hors de question de se montrer sentimental, surtout en publique. Il grommela quand le blond disparut.

- je fais ce que je veux...

Il croisa les bras et rencontra alors le regard de Petra.

-... Ça fait combien de temps que tu es calice ? Ça se passe comment ? Ils font quoi là ? Tu n'aurais pas un truc à boire ?

Autant profiter un peu et discuter avec quelqu'un qui était dans la même galère que lui. Bien que Petra fût hésitante, si Hanji avait confiance en ce grand blond, elle devait en faire de même. Aussi invita t'elle le brun au salon, à l'étage. Elle lui servit un thé chinois de sa préparation et s'installa face à lui. Elle répondit de bonne grâce à ses questions.

-Vous êtes un homme curieux.. Et bien, cela fait trois ou quatre ans que je suis le calice d'hanji. Nous nous sommes rencontrées en Europe, près de la Suisse. J'ai eu du mal à m'y faire, c'est une vie originale, mais hanji est pleine de surprises. Je suppose qu'elle à emmener votre compagnon pour discuter de leur maestro. Ils ont besoin d'être seul car un maestro c'est un peu comme un père pour un vampire.

Levi se tourna vers la jeune fille. Elle avait répondu à toutes ses questions et le fuyait du regard comme si elle espérait qu'il l'oublie. C'était mal connaître le journaliste. Il prit plusieurs gorgé du breuvage.

-... Et la nature de vos relations ?

La jeune fille rougit, visiblement Hanji devait porter la même affection pour elle qu'Erwin pour lui.

-Je vois... Erwin m'aurait menti en me disant que rare sont les vampires qui s'éprennent de leur calice...

Il semblait terriblement déçu. La rousse releva la tête et répondit, plus énergique.

-Non, il a raison. J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres vampires grâce à hanji... Et leurs calices, souvent traités comme du bétail... Je croyais être la seule à avoir un traitement de faveur.

Elle sourit et pencha la tête. Ses mots soulagèrent le brun mais il n'en montra rien. Elle soupira et repris une gorgées.

-nous sommes chanceux.

#########***

Erwin suivit la brune dans une sale assez vide. Là, elle lui servit un thé dans lequelle elle ajouta son sang pour le rendre digeste au vampire. Curieusement, elle l'avait porté à ébulition, avant de le mélanger à la boisson, mais le blond ne dit rien. Elle s'installa face à lui et resta silencieuse un moment.

-j'ignorais qu'il était mort... Je n'aurais pas dû poser ses questions.

Erwin hocha la tête sans arrêter de la fixer. Elle semblait aussi melancolique, mais pas triste... Elle continua.

-Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, il trépasserait de la main d'un humain... Il n'a jamais voulu les tuer... Je n'ai pas ce problème quand un humain menace mon existence ou celle de mon calice.

Erwin ouvrit les yeux.

-tu... Tu tues des humains ?

Elle acquiesça. Et le calma d'un geste de la main.

-je ne m'attaque qu'aux mauvais humains, ou à ceux qui menace ma vie. Sinon j'expérimente beaucoup sur ceux que je mords pour comprendre le fonctionnement des miens. C'est très instructif.

Elle posa sa tasse et leva un sourcil avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-et ton petit calice-là, c'était mignon tout plein ces petits gestes à son attention. Quand je pense que normalement les vampires traitent les calices comme des esclaves, du bétail ou pire...

Le regard agressif que le blond lui lança finit de la convaincre.

-Allons, ne me regarde pas ainsi, je traite Petra avec respect dû à un egal aussi! Mais c'est différent dans le sens où j'aime Petra et qu'elle me le rend bien...

Elle pointa le blond du doigt.

-toi, tu hésites ... Tu te dis que comme t'es immortel, lui faire ça serait immoral, et cruel ! J'ai raison ?

Erwin baissa la tête. Elle avait tapé dans le mille sans même le connaitre... Qui était cette femme ? Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps et le saisi par les épaules.

-ne penses-tu pas que le garder à tes côtés sans l'aimer comme tu le désires avant sa mort, soit pire ?Lui n'as qu'une vie, à toi de la rendre meilleure. Profite donc tant que tu le peux, Von Smith, c'est en tant que grande sœur que je ne veux que ton bien-être.

Elle lui fit un sourire joyeux.

-malgré tout, on est une famille n'est-ce pas ?

Erwin acquiesça, c'est vrai que malgré son ignorance de l'existence d'hanji, ils étaient lié par le sang. Donc des sortes de frère. Il lui sourit.

-en effet, même si tu sembles plus jeune que moi.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et se rassit sur son siège.

-oh, je suis devenu vampire à mes 25 ans, j'ai vite eu soif d'aventure donc je ne suis pas resté au côté de Mike longtemps. Je ne suis pas non plus passé par le stade calice. Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait de se faire transformer. Je suis une scientifique, après tout.

Elle eut un blanc avant de se relever.

-mais assez parler de moi, retournons auprès de nos calices, le tient semble fatigué.

-en effet, il a conduit la calèche toute la journée... Je n'y avais plus songé.

Il se leva et rejoint la brune qui s'arrêta devant la porte. Elle le retint à un moment.

-et autre chose. Tant que tu es dans cette ville, évite a tout prix que l'on voit tes dents... Il y a des choses dans ce pays... Il vaut mieux que personne ne sache...

Elle ouvrit la porte dans la foulée et rejoint la rouquine qu'elle câlina pour s'excuser de l'avoir laissé seule. Petra se laissa faire de bonne grâce, rougissante au attention de son vampire. Erwin les regarda avec une petite pointe de jalousie malgré son sourire. Il approcha de Levi et l'invita à retourner à l'auberge.

-rentrons, tu dois te reposer.

-...hm

Levi fixa Petra se faire cajoler par la vampire. Elles ne semblaient avoir aucun souci dans leur relation, alors pourquoi se sentait-il complètement bloqué dans la sienne ? Certes, il n'était pas quelqu'un d'avenant, mais le vampire semblait plus effrayé que lui quant aux étapes qui pouvaient suivre.

-Oui... Bonsoir, hanji, Petra...

-bye les garçons..

######## »***

Des jours et des jours de voyage pour qu'une relation étrange et frustrante le lie à Erwin. Voir Hanji et Petra si rayonnantes l'avait, pour la peine, attristé lui-même. Mais encore, il ne montrait rien.

Le plus jeune suivit son compagnon à l'auberge avec ce pincement au cœur désagréable qui ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître. Une fois entré dans leur chambre, le plus petit retira ses vêtements sans se tourner une seule fois vers son compagnon de route.

-je vais... me reposer...

######## »***


	14. dévore moi

L'amant de l'ombre

Chapitre14

##########***

Erwin le regarda se dévêtir. Levi semblait ailleurs, même un peu triste. Le blond aurait beaucoup donner pour pouvoir lire en lui a cet instant. Pourquoi tout avec Levi devait avoir l'air si compliqué et pourtant si indispensable pour lui?

Les mots d'hanji lui revinrent en mémoire, comme pour lui rappeler sournoisement sa faiblesse et son incapacité à prendre les décisions.

Erwin soupira, avait-il vraiment quelque chose à perdre ? D'une démarche lente et légère, il s'avança vers le brun et posa la paume de sa main contre son dos. Il voulut la retirer immédiatement, pensant qu'elle serait froide comme il ne s'était pas nourrit, mais de toute évidence, hanji avait assuré ses arrières avec son propre sang bouillit présent dans le thé. Sa peau était juste tiède, mais pas glacé. Rassuré, il s'approcha d'avantage, passant les deux mains autour du ventre de son compagnon, et embrassant sa nuque offerte en ronronnant légèrement.

Levi eut un petit sursaut en sentant la main de son compagnon puis le contact de son corps. Il remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait.

-Tu n'es pas froid Erwin... de qui as tu bu le sang !

Le plus jeune se retira de ses bras et se tourna vers le blond pour le regarder dans les yeux, visiblement en colère.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas été chassé ce soir ! À QUI appartient ce sang?! Putain, tu me laisses avec un autre calice pour aller te satisfaire ailleurs, c'est ça !

Bien sur ce n'était pas par inquiétude pour sa prétendue victime. Sur le moment, il en avait strictement rien à foutre. Il faisait preuve d'un égoïsme pur, venant juste de faire exploser sa jalousie en même temps que sa frustration.

Erwin essaya de calmer son compagnon, malgré son agacement. Il abaissa sa main. D'où lui venait cet excès de colère?

-c'est le sang d'hanji, elle en a mis dans le thé que j'ai bu, sinon je ne peux le digérer. Je n'ai mordu personne...

Il resta silencieux un instant, faisant face au brun qui s'était figé, réalisant son erreur.

-as-tu donc si peu confiance en moi pour croire que je pourrais mordre quelqu'un d'autre ? Ne t'ai-je pas dit que tu étais le seul pour moi ?

Il se recula légèrement... Une telle accusation envers lui, lui fit un choque malgré son calme... Il pensait que le brun lui faisait confiance. Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas et ça le blessait. Il soupira et fit dos au plus jeune. a voix se fit plus distante.

-Je sors chasser...

Levi le voyant prêt à partir s'agrippa à son dos avec force.

-Tu me reviens plus chaud sans que tu n'ais pû chasser, ma réaction ne te semble pas normale? Mets-toi à ma place, comment pouvais-je imaginer autre chose ?!

Le brun posa alors le front contre son dos sans le lâcher.

-... Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je me sens à vif. Tu t'approches de moi puis tu t'enfuis soudainement, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Erwin soupira et se retourna, prenant Levi dans les bras.

-Levi... Je fuis car j'ai peur. Je suis immortel, je suis un vampire. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, ce que tu désires, et si tu veux la même chose que moi...

Le regard colérique du brun n'avait pas changé. Il ne pouvait pas lire en lui ? N'avait-il toujours pas été clair? Pour un type qui avait bien dépassé son âge, il manquait encore de discernement.

-... Tu fais chier Erwin ! Tu comprends rien !

Comment pouvait-il plus imager sa frustration ? Levi attrapa le col de sa chemise pour l'obliger à rester à son niveau et l'embrassa à son tour de sa propre initiative. Le baisé n'était pas tendre, juste impatient et frustrant. Erwin ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de baiser. Le journaliste mis rapidement fin à ce contact.

-Jusqu'où dois-je aller pour être clair bordel !

Le plus jeune commença à ouvrir les boutons de la chemise du plus grand et attaqua le pantalon. Cependant, le blond lui attrapa les mains, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin si voilement.

-Levi, calme, toi. J'ai compris.

Il ne voulait pas que le brun reste dans son état de colère. D'un geste plus assuré, il le bascula sur le lit, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

-Si tu fais cela sur le coup de la colère, tu risques de te blesser... Alors du calme...

Sa voix était impérieuse. C'était clairement un ordre cette fois, et son visage sérieux montrait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Étrangement, ce ton de voix eu pour effet immédiat de calmer Levi qui reprit une respiration calme. Erwin soupira et vint embrasser le front du brun.

-Levi... Je suis désolé, j'ai été idiot. Je t'ai négligé à cause de mes doutes... C'était une bêtise et je ne referais pas les mêmes erreurs.

Prudemment, le vampire lâcha les poignets de son calice et se recula sur ses genoux. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, il retira sa chemise, faisant glisser le tissu le long de son dos musclé avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol.

Il fit de même avec son pantalon, restant en sous-vetements devant le brun. La colère de ce dernier s'évapora. Il se mordit la lèvre, impatient. Le blond avança lentement sa tête, glissant ses lèvres contre celles du brun avant de l'embrasser plus franchement. Ce baiser était doux, tendre. Le brun haleta. Il répondit fiévreusement, passant ses doigts fins dans les cheveux blonds.

Levi se sentit enfin compris et sa frustration s'évapora. Il en voulait plus, plus de lui, son touché, ses mots à son égard, sa passion. Il voulait pouvoir toucher ce torse offert et lui offrir cette même envie. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un instant, les laissant reprendre leur souffle.

-... Erwin... Tu m'as fait attendre... Enfoiré...

Le vampire sourit et recommença à maltraiter délicieusement cette bouche si tentante avant de faire glisser sa langue contre elle, quémandant l'accès a la cavitée chaude du brun dans un léger gémissement. Ce dernier avait compris la demande de son compagnon. Il glissa ses mains par-dessus ses épaules et lui laissa l'entrée de sa bouche, venant lui-même chercher sa langue pour jouer avec elle doucement alors que l'une de ses jambes lui caressa la cuisse.

Erwin ferma les yeux, faisant danser leurs langues dans un ballet passionné. Chacune cherchait à dominer sa consœur avant de tendrement s'enrouler et se caresser l'une, l'autre. La main du blond glissa le long des muscles de son calice, taquinant longuement chacun de ses tétons avant de continuer leur chemin sur les abdos du brun et le long de sa jambe qui caressait la sienne.

Il la saisit et la remonta jusqu'à la placer sur sa hanche, forçant le contacte de leurs deux érections a travers le tissu. Le blond grogna légèrement de plaisir contre la bouche du brun avant de séparer leurs lèvres et de reculer, ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de son amant. Son regard bleu brillait de désir. Lentement, Erwin bougea des hanches, frottant son érection contre celle de Levi sans briser le contacte visuel. Chaque frottement l'électrisait de plus en plus...

Levi tremblait un peu, pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment procéder. Il laissa Erwin le toucher, ressentant de fortes vagues d'excitation lors du contact indirect entre son érection et la sienne. Les bras toujours autour du cou du vampire, il tenta de garder son regard gris dans le sien.

-Erwin, je ne connais pas grand chose dans ce domaine, je pense, mais... Souhaites-tu... Que je fasse quelque chose en particulier ?

Tout ça, il en avait juste entendu parler, alors il ignorait si tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre était vrai ou faux, et la moindre faute pourrait le mettre dans une gène incroyable. Erwin lui offrit un sourire. Il bascula en arrière et s'assit avec le brun sur ses jambes.

-hé bien, que veux-tu me faire ? N'aie pas peur de me toucher comme tu le souhaites. Goute-moi, explore-moi, laisse-toi aller à ton instinct...

Il lui saisit doucement la main qu'il embrassa avant de la descendre vers son imposante érection. Il appuya franchement la main fine contre son désir, prouvant son excitation.

-tu vois dans quelle état je suis, par ta faute, déja ? Alors n'ai aucune crainte et fait comme tu en as envi.

La main sur l'érection impressionnante du plus vieux, le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ça l'excitait encore davantage de savoir qu'il était le responsable de son état.

-Je vais essayer alors.

Levi reprit le contrôle de ses mains et lui caressa les cuisses pour remonter sur ses abdos. Il ne devait omettre aucun détail de ses muscles. Il glissa alors ses mains jusqu'à son torse et les arrêta sur son épaule en regardant tout son corps avec sérieux.

-Hm... Voyons voir...

Obligeant Erwin à reculer le visage, le plus jeune baissa le sien et vint mordiller un téton. Le blond le laissa faire, appréciant toutes les attentions du brun qui ne faisait que l'exciter d'avantage. Il souffla.

-mhaah.. Levi...

Visiblement en vu de son gémissement, le brun avait visé juste. Pour un premier essai, il était fier de lui. Erwin le regarda avec des yeux remplis d'envi. Ne savait-il vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait? Il était donc naturellement si doué. Le blond passa ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres, encourageant le brun a continuer son exploration comme il le faisait. Puis il passa la main sur ses reins et poussa les hanches du brun vers les siennes, remettant les deux érections en contacte.

Le brun gémit, mais fit son possible pour garder le contrôle de lui-même. Il quitta son téton pour glisser sa langue jusqu'à son cou, chatouillant du bout de celle-là petite zone derrière le lobe de l'oreille.

-... Et ici...?

-mhhhrah oui...

Erwin soupira de bien être et tout son corps se tendit. Il était très doué pour une première fois. Comment pouvait-il deviner si aisément ses points sensibles ?. Ses doigts se crispaient à chaque contact du brun. Dans une impulsion, Erwin retourna leur situation, plaquant à nouveau Levi contre le matelas.

-mhh, tu es bien trop doué pour ton propre bien... Laisse-moi t'entendre un peu.

Il approcha son visage de ses lèvres et les embrassa doucement avant de laisser glisser sa langue le long de la gorge du brun, goutant sa peau douce comme s'il s'agissait de la plus succulente des sucreries. Levi, couché sur le matelas, encadra son visage par ses mains négligemment posées sur les draps. Ses yeux brillaient de désir et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un petit sourire fier.

-Et bien Erwin... Je démarre pourtant dans cette matière, aurais-je déjà atteint ton niveau ? c'est flatteur.

Le blond se lécha la lèvre et descendit le long du corps du brun pour venir taquiner son sexe du bout de la langue sans le prendre en bouche. Levi laissa échapper une petite exclamation de surprise accompagnée d'un sursaut.

-Ah... Désolé, je vais mieux me contrôler, grm.

Erwin eut un sourire prédateur en se léchant la lèvre. Le brun lui semblait tellement appétissant. Il remonta le visage et pencha la tête, l'air taquin.

-mh, mais ne te retient pas, je suis plus que satisfait de t'entendre tu sais.

Il eut un léger rire et rebaissa sa tête entre les cuisses du brun. Sa langue passait autour du sexe en ne faisant que le frôler. Puis il commença à embrasser l'intérieur de la jambe du brun, observant chaque réaction de son calice. Dans une envie soudaine, il planta ses crocs dans l'intérieur de la cuisse, léchant la plaie dans la foulée, juste pour le marquer. À la sensation de la morsure, le plus jeune saisit avec force les draps entre ses mains. Le plaisir mélangé à la douleur donnait quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait évidemment pas et cherchait à le décrire. Il ferma les yeux et laissa echapper de long soupire. Erwin appréciait un peu trop le spectacle.

-ah, quelle belle vue...

Il remontant ensuite son visage jusqu'à sa verge, il l'engloutit complètement, cognant le gland du brun au fond de sa gorge.

-Ah... mh ah !

Dans un gémissement étouffé, Levi s'était cambré par réflexe. Il voyait la tête du vampire monté et descendre, lui procurant un plaisir comme jamais il ne l'avait connu. Ça allait être vraiment dur à supporter longtemps.

-Ah... Mais... Combien de temps suis-je sensé tenir à ça... Ah...?

Erwin continua un peu sa fellation, mais n'en abusa pas. Sachant le brun vierge, trop l'exciter pouvait le faire venir trop vite. Il relâcha le membre humide avant de glisser sa langue le long des bourses puis autour de l'intimité inviolée. Il l'humidifia abondement, saisissant les cuisses du brun pour les écarter et lui donner un meilleur accès. Le bout de sa langue pénétra l'anneau rosé sans plus de cérémonie, écartant les chaires étroites.

Si la langue sur ses bourses le fit frissonner, c'est surtout la pénétration de son intimité qui lui fit lâcher une exclamation de surprise. Par réflexe, il saisit les cheveux blonds et tira dessus.

-Ah?! ... Er... Erwin qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est pas... ahh !

La zone n'était, pour lui, pas du tout adapté pour ce genre d'activité et il en eut honte. Le brun se cacha alors le visage d'un bras. Le vampire eu un sourire vicieux et l'enfonça plus franchement, entrant presque tout le muscle rosé dans l'intimité serrée.

-Ah ! hm.. C'est pas... Ah.. Sensé être fait pour ce genre de chose... mh !

Erwin leva un sourcil, il n'était pas d'accord avec son calice et le fit bien comprendre en écartant légèrement plus les fesses du brun et en enfonçant d'avantage sa langue dans ses chaires. Il remua longuement le muscle rose contre les parois serrées avant de finalement retirer sa langue et remonté son visage vers celui du brun.

-oh vraiment, tu semblais pourtant apprécier... Mais s'il te plait, ne cache pas ton visage, je veux tout voir.

Levi retira son bras, mais la grimace qu'affichait son visage montrait clairement son désaccord.

-C'est agréable oui, mais ce n'est pas normal !

Pourquoi cela pouvait-il offrir ce genre de sensation d'ailleurs ? Et quelle était la finalité ? Il avait beau dire que cet endroit n'était pas adapté, il en avait ressentit un grand plaisir.

-pas normal ? Tu es en présence d'un vampire, tu sais ? Enfin, qu'importe...

Erwin lui caressa doucement les cheveux, alors qu'un de ses doigts caressait l'intimité avant de pousser contre elle. La première phalange entra sans difficulté, écartant les chaires vierges pour le préparer à la suite. Au moment de l'intrusion, Erwin posa plus franchement ses lèvres sur celles de Levi, étouffant la plainte que le plus jeune voulait pousser. L'une de ses jambes se plia pour se rapprocher de son corps alors que ses mains poussèrent son torse avec une faiblesse qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Hmf...!

Ce n'était pas si désagréable mais plutôt étrange... Et un peu effrayant. Visiblement, il ne se connaissait pas lui-même. Erwin recula enfin son visage et regarda Levi. Il semblait tellement perplexe que le blond ressentit le besoin de lui parler.

-Levi, tu sais que je ne ferais rien qui puisse te blesser. Fais-moi confiance.

Tout en parlant, il bougea longuement son doigt, écartant d'avantage les parois de l'intimité du calice.

-Je fais cela pour te préparer à ma venue. Je ne peux pas te déflorer sans préparation préalable... Sinon ça ne serait pas agréable, et tu souffrirais atrocement.

Levi l'écouta en le dévorant malgré lui par son regard brumeux d'incompréhension et de plaisir mêlés. Sentant le deuxième doigt passer pour l'écarter un peu plus, le plus jeune serra ses dents comme ses chairs. Il avait compris, il devait s'y habituer. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le blond lui sourit tout en imposant un rythme de va et vient dans son intimité. Son autre main s'affairait à masturber le sexe délaissé afin de faire oublier une éventuelle douleur. Il se re pencha, allant suçoter le cou du brun comme il le faisait quand il le mordait.

-Erwin... Ne me brusque pas.

C'était bien l'une des seules choses qu'il pouvait demander dans ces circonstances. Certes, il s'habituait rapidement à ses doigts en mouvement, mais son membre était d'une toute autre dimension.

-Tu es sûr que ça passe...?

Levi n'aimait pas l'avouer pour le peu que ça lui arrivait, mais il craignait vraiment ce moment. Il agrippa l'oreiller par appréhension. Erwin posa quelques baisers le long de la gorge de son calice avant d'aller recroiser son regard. Ses mouvements de doigts se firent plus doux.

-n'aie crainte, j'irais doucement. Si tu as trop mal, je me retirerai.

Il remonta sa main le long du torse du plus petit et laissa glisser ses doigts sur le visage rouge face à lui. Son regard aussi avait cette douceur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Il pencha le visage et passa sa langue sur les lèvres du brun, avant de faire pénétrer un troisième doigt dans les chaires. Il prit soin de rendre cette nouvelle intrusion la moin douloureuse possible, essayant de faire oublier son geste en embrassant à nouveau le brun, plus passionnement . Le troisième doigt dans son intimité le fit vite revenir à la réalité et poussa un gémissement étouffé par les lèvres du vampire. Ça n'avait pas été trop douloureux vu la détente du moment, mais à cette entrée, il s'était contracté par réflexe.

-... Désolé, Erwin, mais je ne savais pas que ça se passait comme ça à la base, alors ça reste assez... Surprenant...

Le brun accepta malgré tout ces sensations inconnues de douleur et d'étrange plaisir mêlés parce que c'était le blond qui lui offrait tout ça. Parce qu'il avait toute confiance en lui. Erwin faisait légèrement bouger ses doigts dans l'intimité du brun, tentant de le détendre du mieux qu'il pouvait en embrassant sa peau et en le touchant de sa main libre.

-Je sais bien. Je ferai au mieux pour ne pas te faire mal.

Il saisit une des mains du brun et l'amena à ses lèvres. Il embrassa doucement les doigts fins avant de se remettre à bouger un peu plus profondément dans les chaires serrées. Il étira doucement l'anneau de chair et tentait de trouver ce point qui le ferait crier son plaisir.

Le corps du plus petit continuait à trembler et chaque mouvement de ses doigts lui faisait contracter les chairs. Bien sûr, il se détendait par moment par la confiance qu'il mettait en Erwin, mais l'inquiétude restait. Mais malgré ses quelques contractions, le vampire resta patient et écarta les chairs à la force de ses doigts. Le plus jeune se concentra sur sa respiration, plus elle était régulière, plus son intimité acceptait cette intrusion et le laissa aller plus loin jusqu'à atteindre un point étrange qui le fit se cambrer soudainement en lâchant une exclamation de surprise.

-Ah...!

Son souffle se bloqua et ses yeux écarquillèrent alors qu'une onde de plaisir lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

-Tu... Tu viens de faire quoi là...?!

Erwin offrit au brun un sourire satisfait. Lentement, il recula ses doigts.

-il me semble que j'ai touché... mh... Ici ?

Il repoussa ses doigts, là ou il pensait avoir touché le point sensible de son calice. Celui-ci poussa une seconde exclamation en agrippant les draps et en fermant les yeux. Erwin sourit et s'affaira torturer ce point de manière répétitive, essayant d'offrir un maximum de plaisir à son amant. Il s'amusait aussi à le taquiner en prenant une voix grave et sensuelle tandis qu'il le touchait

-c'est bon ici ? hm?

Levi grimaça au blond. Ce point était très plaisant, certes, mais le plus jeune n'aimait pas franchement se donner en spectacle ainsi.

-Arrêtes ça... Ah !

Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas l'air du gout du vampire. Il s'affairait bien à lui enfoncer et bouger ses doigts avec le sourire, touchant cette zone qui l'avait surpris quelques secondes auparavant. Le brun rougit et se mordit la lèvre.

-Je... Hm stop ! .. Ah !

Erwin ne s'arrêtait pas malgré les plaintes de son calice. Il trouvait cela très séduisant. Le brun se plaignait, mais sa voix et son corps ne faisaient que le trahir. Il fit glisser sa deuxième main le long du corps du brun avant de saisir vigoureusement son sexe et de le masturber au rythme de ses attouchements.

-pardonne-moi, Levi, mais je n'ai pas entendu ta phrase.

Levi gémissait, il en avait complètement oublié le reste de son corps. C'est le contact de la main du vampire sur son membre que, dans un sursaut, il comprit que cet endroit s'était tendu et était devenu très sensible.

-Erw... hm ah ! Stop, je vais ... hm..

Le brun fronça les sourcils, hors de question de jouir trop vite. L'une des jambes se souleva comme si cela pouvait l'aider à tenir le coup. Son souffle plus court, il entre-ouvrit la bouche pour retrouver sa respiration alors que le plaisir de chaque mouvement se faisait de plus en plus intense.

Erwin se pencha et passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune avant d'enfoncer sèchement et complètement, les trois doigts jusqu'au fond de l'intimité du brun, frappant de pleins fouets son point sensible.

-Ahn! Grmh...!

Levi se força à fermer les yeux et à détourner le regard. D'un coté, puis de l'autre, avant de s'énerver finalement en soulevant soudainement le haut du corps et de le tuer du regard.

-Erwin ! Arrêtes bordel! C'est grmh... Ah... Putain...!

Erwin lui sourit, frissonnant au petit cri émis par le brun. Celui-ci tenait bon malgré tout par fierté. Le blond rapprocha son visage du brun pour fondre son regard dans le sien. Il se lécha la lèvre et ronronna.

-pourquoi arrêter alors que tu prends tellement de plaisir?

Malgré ses mots, il retira lentement ses doigts, écartant tout de même encore un peu l'intimité du brun.

-mais tu as raison. Tu me sembles prêt. Inutile de te torturer d'avantage.

Il s'allongea le long du corps du brun, se plaçant d'office entre ses jambes. Levi le laissa faire, frissonnant, brûlant et le rouge aux joues. Le brun le regarda se mettre dans une autre position et comprit rapidement où il voulait en venir. Son sexe imposant commençait à pousser contre l'anneau de chair, sans pour autant y entrer. Le vampire leva le regard vers son calice.

-tu es sûr de toi ? Je veux que tu n'aies aucun regret...

-Erwin...

Le plus petit posa ses mains sur les abdos du blond et les caressa doucement en baissant légèrement le regard. Il s'était calmé l'espace d'un instant pour le rassurer dans sa démarche.

-... Tu m'as dit que même en faisant ça, je te restais utile, mon sang ne sera jamais écoeurant pour toi en étant ton calice. Je ne risque rien ... Alors... Après tout ça, tu ne me peux pas me laisser dans cet état, hein ? Je veux continuer... T'as pas interêt à me laisser dans cet état maintenant.

Erwin eut un petit rire et alla embrasser doucement le front du brun.

-Si tu avais choisi de ne pas être mon calice, tu aurais tout de même été une personne précieuse à mes yeux. Entendu, je ne m'arrêterais pas.

Il se recula légèrement et encra son regard dans celui du brun avant de commencer à le pénétrer lentement. Son souffle se coupa immédiatement quand il sentit les chaires étroites accueillir sa virilité. Il ferma les yeux et reprit une respiration normale avant de se concentrer sur sa progression. Il entra totalement son gland et s'arrêta, laissant le brun s'habituer à lui.

##########***

Fin chapitre 14


	15. Possède moi

L'amant de l'ombre.

Chapitre 15

#######***

-mh... Levi...

-Hm.

Levi n'attendait pas moins d'Erwin. Il connaissait l'attachement du vampire pour lui, calice ou pas, il l'appréciait tout autant. Preuve en est, il ne l'avait pas poussé à devenir calice et avait attendu un temps assez long avant que le plus jeune se décide. L'entrée lente du blond se fit sans vraiment de soucis. Malgré les précaution du blond, son sexe restait très imposant. Aussi, ses chairs restèrent serrées autour de son gland. La douleur du tiraillement était bien présente.

-Grhm... Je sais que tu as fait le maximum pour me préparer, mais... Avoue que les tailles ne sont pas hm... Vraiment adaptés. Tu es sûr que je ne risque rien ?

Levi était intelligent et savait comment était fait le corps humain tout de même. Il craignait que son intimité puisse se déchirer de l'intérieur. Erwin prenait son temps, mais s'arrêta aux mots du brun.

-.. Le risque est présent, mais je ferais tout pour éviter de te blesser... Levi, si tu sens que ça commence à faire mal, dit le moi, je te désir au delà des mots mais je saurais prendre le temps .

Il glissa ses doigts sur le sexe de son calice, essayant de lui faire oublier la douleur que provoquait son avancée dans son intimité. Il pencha la tête et alla mordiller la gorge du brun, suçotant la peau blanche pour y laisser une marque violacée. Levi détourna le regard. Il avait confiance en Erwin.

-mh... D'accord. Nous verrons.

Le plus petit glissa ses mains sur ses épaules pour joindre ses mains dans son cou et lui caresser la nuque. Les sensations offertes par son suçon et les caresses sur son érection lui firent oublier la douleur de ses chairs serrées.

-Erwin...

Le brun passa ses jambes derrière ses hanches et le dévora du regard.

-Pour le moment, ça va. Tu peux aller plus loin...

Erwin ne se fit pas prier et obéit en s'enfonçant d'autant plus tout en continuant ses attouchement. Il arrêta sa progression quand il sentit l'anneau de chaire se contracter sur sa virilité.

Son sexe pulsait de satisfaction, englober dans ses chaires chaudes si accueillante. Doucement, sa main passa sous les reins du brun. Il attira Levi contre lui, profitant de son corps chaud contre le sien. Il se pencha et murmura à son oreille.

-ça va ?.. Levi...

Levi acquiesça et regarda Erwin faire, les yeux ne quittant pas son visage. Le volume restait le même, rien de plus gros à présent. Il pouvait s'habituer à sa présence sans craindre un étirement plus grand. Il poussa légèrement, forçant Erwin à s'enfoncer un peu plus jusqu'à un point qu'il avait reconnu. Ce fameux point qui, avec les doigts du vampire, lui avait fait voir les étoiles.

-Hm! Ah... Erwin... Tu as à nouveau touché cet endroit...

-oh vraiment ?

Erwin le fixa et eu un sourire taquin avant de reculer son bassin et de se renfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans les chaires serrées.

-c'est ici ?

-Nya-ah!

Levi sortit un cri beaucoup trop mignon pour lui, ce qui fit revenir son visage à une teinte rouge tomate. Le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer ou de dire qu'il ne fera plus jamais un tel son que déja, il recula à nouveau et pris plus violemment possession de l'intimité du brun, cherchant a frapper de pleins fouets le point sensible en lui. Le brun se cambra et gémit à nouveau d'une voix beaucoup trop aigue pour lui. Le blond se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais par réflexe dû au coup de hanches, le plus petit lui mordit la lèvre et le coupa, se trouvant alors avec le sang du vampire sur les lèvres.

-Ah... mh...

Erwin n'émis aucun son quand sa lèvre se fit malmener par son calice. Le rouge sur ses lèvres lui donnait une allure de prostitué. Il les lécha alors lentement.

Le blond suivait le manège de son amant sans arrêter de fixer se bout de langue taquine qui retirait le liquide écarlate. Erwin émis un grognement de gorge qui ressemblait à celui d'un animal en rut. Il eut un sourire prédateur et lécha sa propre blessure avant de venir susurrer à l'oreille du brun.

-Vil tentateur... Ignores-tu, donc, a quel point tu me donnes envi de te prendre sans retenue ?

Il parlait de sa voix grave et ronronnante. Levi sentit un grand frisson lui parcourir le corps aux paroles du vampire. Un tentateur, lui ? Il n'était pourtant pas du tout le plus expérimenté ici.

-Erwin, je ne suis pas tent-ah! ... Hm...!

Il commença à le posséder à un rythme lent mais sec. À chaque coup de reins, il s'enfonçait jusqu'a la garde, faisant claquer ses hanches contre les cuisses du plus petit.

Le brun gémissait fortement à chaque coup de bassin, la douleur de son antre se réduisait au fur et à mesure, mais même plus détendu, son intimité restait serrée. Il était au maximum pour l'accueillir, mais son membre était d'une grande ampleur aussi. Et à côté de ça, son érection se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse.

-Erwin... hm, plus..

Le blond sourit et écarta un peu plus les jambes du brun avant de prendre un rythme affolant. Lent tout d'abord puis quelques coups plus rapides. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser alors que tout son corps frottait contre celui du brun, frictionnant contre l'érection du plus petit.

Levi se mordilla un doigt en fixant Erwin d'un regard gourmand. Le blond lui envoyait du rêve, et des vagues de plaisir au passage. C'était tellement bon. Son visage s'approcha de son oreille.

-Erwin...

Sa voix était douce et ronronnante. C'était difficile de résister dans un tel état et des légers spasmes faisaient resserrer son intimité part à chaque coup sur l'érection d'Erwin.

-Ahn... je vais... grm... ah

Erwin sentait l'intimité du brun se resserrer. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée. La voix de son calice lui donnait des frissons.

-Levi...

Il laissa échapper un soupir avant d'accélérer ses coups de reins. Son sexe allait et venait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément. Chaque pénétration etait seche et son gland frappait violemment contre sa prostate.

Levi se cambra, les bras autour de son cou et en penchant la tête vers l'arrière.

-N-aah... Erwin, je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps...!

Erwin continuai ses coup de reins qui devenaient de plus en plus saccadé. Le plaisir qu'il lisait sur le visage du brun l'ecxitait terriblement. Il sentait sa limite approcher au fur et a mesure qu'il le possedait. Le plus jeune resserra les jambes autour des hanches du plus grand, retenant des spasmes plus important. Levi était déconnecté, ces vagues de plaisir qui le parcouraient de plus en plus vite lui avait totalement fait perdre l'esprit, oubliant complétement sa fierté pour le coup.

-Ah ! mh !

-mh ! Levi...

En si peu de temps le brun était devenu l'être le plus important pour lui et il voulait lui dire. Il voulait qu'il sache tout de ce que le vampire ressentait... Mais c'était si difficile. Erwin se pencha sur les lèvres du brun et il l'embrassa tendrement, a l'inverse de ses coups de reins. Levi eu le souffle coupé. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel baisé. C'était doux, passionné... un baiser amoureux? Le brun ferma les yeux et y répondit lentement.

Quand le vampire se recula, il laissa ses lèvres sur les siennes et silencieusement, il prononça ses mots qui le torturaient contre la bouche du brun. Ce n'était qu'un murmure, qui glissa entre leurs levres sceller.

-je t'aime...

Le brun fut comme foudroyé, cambrant soudainement les reins à l'entente de ses sentiments dévoilés. Ses bras se serrèrent autour du cou du blond pour l'embrasser passionnément. Erwin serra le corps tremblant du brun contre lui en répondant a son baiser aussi surprenant que passionné, sans arrêter ses coups de reins. Pris de violents spasmes, le plus petit jouit en jetant la tête en arrière.

-mmmmh ! aaahh... Erwin !

Erwin serra les dents.. Il ne tint plus et se libéra dans un dernier coup plus intense .

-mh ! Levi...

Il sentit sa semence couler entre eux alors que celle du brun souillait leur ventre. Lentement, il reprit sa respiration, gardant le corps chaud du plus petit contre restèrent ainsi un moment, puis Erwin se retira et allongea le brun dans les couvertures. Il passa la main sur le visage du plus jeune.

-Levi... Tu te sens bien?

Levi ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils en sentant la jouissance d'Erwin dans son intimité contracté. Lui qui était pourtant à peine tiède, la semence lui avait semblé brûlante. Mais peut être que c'était son corps très chaud qui rendait les choses ainsi.

-Je vais bien... Mais j'avoue que la sensation actuelle est... Très bizarre.

Le brun reprit sa respiration. Bien que tout cela eût été très plaisant, en vierge qu'il avait été, il avait imaginé ça différemment.

-... Mais je ne suis pas déçu.

Un petit sourire au coin, il recoiffa le blond d'une main.

Erwin sourit en se laissant cajoler de bonne grâce, mais quand il tendit la main pour replacer une mèche de cheveux bruns, il sentit la chaleur qui l'habitait s'évaporer. Il finit tout de même son geste, en prenant soin d'éviter de toucher la peau du brun.

-je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu, ce fut extrêmement plaisant pour moi aussi... Repose-toi maintenant, je resterai à tes côtés...

Il rompit tout contacte avec le brun avant qu'il ne devienne complètement froid. Il pesta pour la première fois contre sa condition de vampire qui l'empéchait de rester suffisement chaud pour pouvoir enlacer le brun pendant son sommeil comme il l'aurais souhaité. Erwin s'éloigna vers le bord du lit.

Le voyant faire, le plus jeune se saisit de la main d'Erwin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour l'atteindre.

-Erwin, je...

Levi marqua une pause. Sans lâcher cette main, il se coucha avec un rythme cardiaque encore un peu rapide.

-... Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes comme ça. Je m'en fous que tu sois froid.

Le corps encore brulant, il colla la grande paume de la main du vampire sur sa joue.

-Ne me fuis pas.

Erwin fut surpris par le sursaut d'énergie du plus jeune, comme s'il craignait que le blond ne l'abandonne . Il le laissa frotter sa paume contre son visage et eu un sourire tendre.

-je ne te fuis pas Levi. Je reste à tes côtés, mais tu le sais, je suis trop froid rester trop en contact avec toi. Les effets du sang de hanji sont déja estompés. C'est normal, elle est vampire. Son sang était chaud que parce qu'elle l'avait fait bouillir.

Il se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du brun comme pour le rassurer.

-je reste là, je te le promets.

Erwin avait l'impression que Levi ne comprenait pas qu'il risquait de tomber malade en s'endormant contre lui. Mais Erwin voulais à tout prix lui éviter d'inutiles souffrances.

-...

Levi savait qu'il était trop froid pour lui, pour son corps, pour sa nature humaine. Le brun grimaça, ça lui faisait tellement mal de ne pas pouvoir l'enlacer et le toucher sans risquer quoi que ce soit.

-ça me frustre tellement...

Le plus petit retira la main de sa joue, mais la garda entre ses doigts pour garder un minimum de contact.

-N'y a-t-il aucun moyen d'empêcher ça?

Le plus petit retira la main de sa joue, mais la garda entre ses doigts pour garder un minimum de contact.

-hélas non, quand le sang est digéré, je deviens froid comme un cadavre. C'est inévitable quand on est vampire.

-... C'est inévitable quand on est vampire.

S'il n'y avait pas de solution pour le vampire, n'y avait-il pas une solution pour que l'humain s'habitue au froid ? Erwin hocha la tête négativement. Même pour moi ?

-je resterai là et te veillerai pendant ton sommeil. Ne t'en fais pas

L'état de calice était mal foutu tout de même, cette position aurait dû leur permettre de supporter ça pour être plus proche d'eux. Levi ferma les yeux et resserra sa main alors que la fatigue commençait à le pousser dans les bras de Morphée.

-Oui je comprends... Demain, on sortira... Je te montrerai encore quelque chose de nouveau...

Erwin lui caressa la tête de sa main libre.

-je te fais confiance. Tu connais mieux les nouvelles technologies que moi.

Même s'il appreciait le contact, il n'était pas à l'aise a laisser sa main glacée au plus jeune. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le mordre, il n'avait surement pas encore récupéré de la dernière morsure. Il réfléchit a la technique de hanji de faire chauffer son sang grâce au thé , mais cela ne lui laissait pas assez de temps et le rendait tiède. A cours d'idée, il laissa sa main froide la ou elle etait, esperant silencieusement qu'il ne renderait pas le brun malade.

############***

Fin chapitre 15


	16. Je vois le soleil

L'amant de l'ombre

Chapitre 16

#########***

Levi se réveilla le lendemain matin, Erwin à ses côtés. Les rideaux avaient heureusement été bien fermés, et sa main n'avait pas quitté la sienne. La main était-elle aussi devenue froide à son contact, mais peu importe, il ne l'avait pas lâché. Se rapprochant de lui, le plus jeune lui embrassa délicatement le front.

-Bonne journée Erwin...

Sur quoi il se releva et sentit soudainement la semence du vampire lui couler sur les cuisses. Le journaliste soupira, blasé, il aurait dû s'en douter pourtant.

-Je suppose qu'il faut une première fois à tout.

Il partit donc dans la salle d'eau pour se laver rapidement et s'habiller. Sur quoi, il prit la porte pour sortir en ville et faire du repérage et ainsi trouver le lieu dans lequel il voulait emmener son compagnon.

######### »***

Erwin fut réveillé par le bruit du brun qui sortait de la chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux. Le plus jeune ne semblait nullement regretté sa première fois et cela soulagea le vampire. Il s'étira, respirant à fond le parfum du brun qui embaumait les draps avant de se rendormir, curieux de l'activité que leur avait prévue le calice pour leur soirée. Il pensa aussi a hanji qui lui avait préparé le terrain et l'avais aidé de la plus intelligente des manières. Il ne la connaissait que peu, mais savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Lentement, il retomba dans les bras de Morphée.

###########***

Levi avait pris un peu d'argent sur lui et s'était occupé la journée à gouter les spécialités culinaires, à voir l'art des décorations intérieurs, et bien sûr, avait repéré le bâtiment qui l'intéressait pour son compagnon.

Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé avec le vampire la veille. Bizarrement, cela ne l'avait pas affecté le moins du monde. C'était comme une suite logique. Il avait voulu essayer, il avait aimé et était prêt à recommencer.

-Quel regret aurais-je pu avoir ?

########## »***

Il rejoint leur chambre en fin de journée.

-réveil, toi, Erwin ? Prêt à voir encore de nouvelles technologies ?

Erwin ouvrit les yeux au son de la voix du brun. Il avait, pour ainsi dire la "tête dans le cul".

En se battant pour trouver le sommeil, il s'était finalement mis a pensé aux actes de la veille et n'avais donc pas beaucoup dormi. Cela dit, il se leva et alla se laver et s'habiller pour pouvoir suivre Levi la ou il le voulait.

-je suis près. Où allons-nous ?

Il devait avouer, sa curiosité était piquée au vif. Qu'est-ce que le brun pouvait bien vouloir lui montré. Levi se leva et se saisit de la main du plus vieux, reprenant le contact qu'il avait perdu ce matin, et le regarda dans les yeux avec un petit sourire.

-Tu verras. De toute façon, même si je te le dis, je pense que tu ne comprendrais pas.

Sur ce, la nuit tombée, il obligea le vampire à sortir de leur chambre à sa suite pour l'emmener de l'autre côté de la rue où un grand bâtiment se dressait. Le brun acheta deux tickets pour le film qui allait être diffusé et se tourna vers le plus grand.

-Je te présente le cinéma.

Le blond pencha la tête, ce mot ne lui disait absolument rien. Le brun le poussa alors à le suivre et ils s'installèrent sur des sièges devant un espèce de tableau blanc ...

Etait-ce un musée? Une exposition d'art ? Cela paraissait étrange au vampire étant donner que la toile est vierge. Il se pencha vers son calice.

-va-t-on regarder un artiste peindre sa toile ? Je ne comprends pas ce que nous faisons la Levi...

Il ressemblait à un chien perdu essayant de comprendre e que voulais son maitre. Mais qu'avait donc à voir une toile blanche avec la technologie moderne ?... Erwin était perplexe. Levi eut un petit sourire.

-Un artiste qui peint sa toile ? On peut voir ça comme ça. Concentre-toi sur la toile.

Alors que les lumières s'éteignaient dans la salle, Levi posa sa main sur la sienne pour le rassurer.

-Quoi que tu puisses voir, ça ne sera pas dangereux pour toi.

Bien que la main sur la sienne le rassurât, les mots de Levi lui firent imaginer le pire... Il se focalisa alors sur la toile. L'écran s'illumina alors sur un paysage de nuit en noir et blanc où des agriculteurs arrivaient sur leur terre pour la travailler. Le blond eu, un mouvement de recul, mais continua de la fixer. Comment une peinture pouvait-elle bouger ? Etait-ce ça, la nouvelle technologie. L'un des hommes du tableau montra alors une direction, donnant alors un plan général d'une colline au loin.

Alors que le vampire se penchait pour questionner son calice, aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres. Lentement, à l'arrière de la colline, s'éleva une douce radiance solaire. Il stoppa sa respiration craignant pour sa vie, et serra la main dans la sienne. Mais il ne ressentit aucune douleur quand il vit le cercle de feu s'élever dans le ciel sur l'image. Son souffle fut coupé par la beauté de ce tableau. Depuis cent ans de vie dans l'obscurité, il voyait enfin le soleil se lever... Il était bouleversé et restait comme figé sur place. Il murmura dans un souffle.

-c'est... Splendide... Levi...

Le brun avait définitivement bouleversé sa vie depuis son arrivée et ne cessait de lui montrer des merveilles... Erwin se sentit éternellement reconnaissant.

-... Merci...

Le film était très court et il n'y avait pas réellement d'histoire. Cependant, le plus jeune s'était renseigné et savait que ce levé de soleil signifiait beaucoup pour lui.

-Un jour peut-être, je pourrais te l'offrir en couleur...

Levi avait de l'espoir pour la suite de ces nouvelles technologies, la science avançait de plus en plus vite. Le film se termina plusieurs minutes plus tard. Le brun se tourna vers le plus grand sans le lâcher.

-Tu as une envie particulière ce soir sinon ?

Erwin, encore secoué par les événements récents, repris lentement ses esprits. Il n'avait aucune envie particulière si ce n'était faire plaisir a son calice. Il ne répondit pas et attendit que la salle se vide avant de se pencher vers le brun. Il l'embrassa furtivement, et lui offrit un sourire taquin.

-oh, je veux bien des choses. Mais je veux avant tout te faire plaisir. Je te suivrais là où tu le souhaites...

Levi soupira et regarda droit devant lui avec un léger sourire.

-Je ne désire plus grand chose maintenant. J'ai souhaité réussir dans la vie, j'ai fait un travail passionnant, j'ai voyagé... Maintenant, j'espère avoir une belle maison avec une grande salle d'eau.

Le brun était heureux ainsi, il avait accompli beaucoup de projets qui lui avaient semblé impossibles. Et quelqu'un s'était ajouté à tout ça...

-Tu n'étais pas dans mes projets et j'apprécie que tu te sois trouvé sur mon chemin.

Il se releva de son siège et invita le blond à en faire de même. Celui-ci resta silencieux un instant, puis murmura avec une certaine gêne.

-profitons pour faire le tour de la ville alors... Et, j'aimerais te mordre quand on rentrera à l'auberge... Ma faim se réveille.

Il ne l'avoua pas, mais il souhaitait se nourrir le plus tard possible pour pouvoir l'enlacer pendant la nuit sans craindre de le refroidir. Même si cela ne durera que quelques heures. Lentement il se leva et marcha avec Levi jusqu'a l'exterieur. La ville était immense, il trouverait bien le moyen de faire plaisir au brun. Celui-ci lui remis une mèche de cheveux en place et lui tendit la main.

-Tu pourras me mordre. Mais à l'abri des regards hein.

Erwin acquiesça silencieusement avant de prendre la main du brun et d'avancer dans les rues superbes de cette ville. Bien que beaucoup de magasins soient fermés, la ville semblait encore éveillée. Il y avait même un petit marché nocturne ou de vieilles dames vendaient toutes sortes de denrées ou de bijou. Il avait dans l'idée d'en offrir un à son calice, mais aucun ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. C'étaient plus de vieux bibelots en faux or et des pierres semi précieuse. Malgré sa recherche infructueuse, une idée germa dans son esprit.. Certe il allait se séparer de sa dernière possession de l'époque ou il était humain, mais si c'était pour Levi.. Il arrêta leur avancé et tira Levi à sa suite dans une petite ruelle deserte.

Emmené dans une rue comme en Inde, le plus jeune s'empressa de prendre la parole.

-Tu ne vas pas me mordre en pleine rue comme la dernière fois hein ? J'aime pas ça, ça me stresse, il y a du monde et...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car Erwin avait posé sa main sur ses lèvres dans un geste apaisant.

-Levi. Il y a un présent que j'aimerai te faire..

Il ouvrit légèrement sa chemise et retira un long collier avec un pendentif rond en émeraude. C'était un vieil or, mais il était parfaitement entretenu et la pierre brillait. Avec un sourire, Erwin passa le bijou autour du cou du brun et le serra pour que la pierre tombe sur le jabot.

-c'est mon bien le plus précieux, et je serais honoré si tu acceptais de le porter.

Levi le laissa faire et toucha la pierre verte du bout des doigts.

-Erwin... Qu'est-ce que ce bijou représente pour toi ? Tu es sûr de vouloir me l'offrir ? Et puis... Que vais-je bien pouvoir t'offrir moi...

Erwin eut un moment de silence avant d'avoir un rire franc déployant toutes ses dents. Il se calma après quelques secondes.

-qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir m'offrir? Es-tu sérieux Levi ? Tu m'as laissé voir mon reflet, tu m'as offert le droit de revoir le soleil. Levi, c'est à moi de t'offrir quelque chose. Et ce collier représente bien a quel point ce que tu as fait est important pour moi.

Il redevint sérieux, passa ses doigts froids sur la joue du brun avant de les glisser sur la pierre précieuse.

- ce fut un cadeau de mon père avant sa disparition. C'est le seul bien que j'aie gardé de mon ancienne vie, et je veux que tu la portes.

Il lui offrit un sourire charmeur.

-il te va bien...

-...

Levi se mit à rougir alors que ses doigts parcouraient le bijou, frôlant ceux du vampire par la même occasion. Le journaliste passa une main sur sa nuque pour l'obliger à se baisser et se releva sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement.

-... Dis pas de bêtise, je vais garder ton bijou, il ne lui arrivera rien.

Erwin répondit doucement au baiser, il savait que son calice prendrait soin de son trésor. Sur quoi le brun tourna les talons pour partir en direction de leur chambre, tenant le collier bien en main, le rouge toujours présent sur son visage. Le blond sourit et le suivit calmement peu après. Mais a peine avait, il fait deux pas qu'il eut une désagréable sensation, comme si on le suivait.

Il se retourna et huma l'air, mais aucune odeur ne lui paraissait suspecte. Il haussa les épaules et partit à la suite du brun. Il le rattrapa en quelque enjambée et le suivit jusqu'à leur chambre.

Une fois arrivé, Erwin se retourna et lui fit face.

-je vais prendre un bain, et ensuite, je compte bien manger mon repas.

Il ponctua sa phrase en laissant glisser ses doigts le long de la gorge du brun. Puis il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre la salle d'eau.

-Hmf!

Levi se frotta le cou en grognant et attendis qu'Erwin passe dans la pièce à côté et ferme la porte. Puis pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il commença à le suivre.

-Je veux aller dans la salle d'eau aussi ! Je viens avec toi cette fois !

Il se déshabilla dans la chambre tout en gardant le collier sur lui. Si pour Erwin, il avait autant de valeur, alors il aurait pour lui aussi, parce qu'il représentait la personne qu'il aimait, même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit. Il toqua à la porte de la salle de bains.

-Tu me laisses entrer ?

Erwin profitait déja dans l'eau bouillante. Il hésita un instant puis acquiesça, après tout, le brun avait tout vu de lui.

-oui, entre Levi .

Il observa le brun quand il passa la porte. Il tenait son collier comme si c'était son trésor et Erwin en fut très touché même s'il n'en montra rien. Levi approcha. Il tâta l'eau de son autre main avant d'y entrer lentement.

-C'est vraiment chaud... Mais ce n'est pas si mal.

Le brun s'installa et s'appuya sur le torse du vampire dont il parcourra les cicatrices du bout des doigts. Il espérait qu'il en avait oublié la douleur avec le temps. Erwin frissonna au contact de la main du brun. Il murmura calmement.

-... J'ai perdu mon indépendance quand j'ai commencé ce périple avec toi. Je pensais être insensible, mais... J'espère... Qu'il ne t'arrivera jamais rien...

Quelle étrange mélancolie lui prenait... Le blond ferma les yeux et le laissa toucher ses cicatrices.

-pardonne-moi si tu souffres de la perte de ton indépendance... Je voulais t'offrir la liberté... Mais il est vrai que je n'ai fait que t'enchainer à moi d'une certaine manière... Je suis désolé, je suis un être égoïste...

-... Je ne t'en veux pas. Je dois me faire à cette situation. Si je vis plus inquiet, je vis aussi plus heureux en ta présence.

Le blond fixa Levi dans les yeux en saisissant sa main. Son corps était réchauffé par l'eau bouillante et il embrassa les doigts fins de son calice.

-je ferait tout pour que tu reste a mes coté...

-... Je veux être le premier à mourir. Je refuse que tu puisses m'imposer l'inverse.

Profitant de sa nouvelle chaleur corporelle, le brun se plaqua contre le torse du blond, un vrai contact autre qu'un simple frôlement de main. Erwin eut un rire clair.

-tu es cruel de vouloir m'imposer ça, mais je ferais au mieux...

Erwin laissa glisser ses doigts le long du dos du plus jeune. Il ronronna en penchant la tête pour passer doucement la langue le long de la gorge du brun avant de la parsemer de légers baisers. Il profitait pleinement du corps allongé contre le sien, l'électrisant malgré lui.

Si l'avenir au côté de Levi pouvait se résumer à ça. Il serait le plus heureux des hommes.

########***

Fin chapitre 16


	17. une vie révée

L'amant de l'ombre.  
>Chapitre 17<p>

############## »**

Levi restait collé à son corps temps qu'il le pouvait. Dire qu'il y quelque temps encore, jamais il n'aurait imaginé une chose pareille. Pour le peu qu'il avait imaginé dans une relation, il n'avait certainement pas pensé à un homme grand, musclé et vampire.

-Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es la plus grande surprise dans ma vie.

Le sentant passer la langue et les lèvres sur son cou, le plus petit changea de sujet.

-... Tu as faim ?

Erwin s'arrêta net, un peu gêné.

-oui, mais il vaut mieux attendre qu'on aille au lit... Si je te mords maintenant, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'enlacer assez longtemps pendant ton sommeil.

Il laissait volontairement comprendre qu'il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu le faire après leur nuit de débauche.

-Oui, je comprends.

Erwin eut un léger sourire taquin et laissa glisser sa main le long du corps du plus petit.

-cela dit, je peux me "nourrir" d'autre chose qui je suis sur aura bon gout...

Son ton séducteur ne trompait personne sur ses intentions. Le brun afficha un léger sourire. Il débutait dans le domaine, mais comprenait maintenant aisément où il voulait en venir. Doucement, il vint glisser l'une de ses mains dans l'eau pour caresser la virilité du blond.

-C'est de ça que tu parles...?

Erwin soupira d'aise quand il sentit les doigts fins glisser sur son sexe.

-mhh oui...

Le vampire laissa glisser ses doigts le long du dos de son amant. Son autre main descendit saisir la virilité du brun qu'il cajola doucement dans un mouvement ample... Il le toucha un instant avant de lâcher l'érection de l'autre et de lui faire lâcher la sienne. Inversant leur position, Levi se retrouvait contre la baignoire face à Erwin qui le regardait en se léchant les lèvres.

-Mais il me semble que le parlais de manger... Et pas toucher.

-Manger ? Tu veux me manger mais tu vas faire comment hm?

Levi se laissa faire de bonne grâce, il avait après tout totalement confiance en son compagnon. Embrassant et mordillant de nombreux endroits de son corps, Erwin semblait réellement vouloir le gouter. Le brun afficha un petit sourire. Le plus grand finit par plonger la tête sous l'eau. Il commença à laper le sexe du brun du bout de la langue en le regardant d'un air joueur.

-Aah... mh, je vois...

Il le regarda alors plonger la tête un peu plus et grimaça, inquiet.

-T... T'as pas besoin de respirer? Ahm...

Erwin sortit lentement la tête de l'eau.

-oh si, moins qu'un humain normal, mais j'ai besoin de respirer... Cela dit, je peux tenir longtemps une apnée... Laisse-moi te montrer cela.

Il replongea la tête sous l'eau et engloutit la virilité de son amant sans hésitation. Lentement, effectua un mouvement de va et vient jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Sa langue s'enroulait autour du membre au fur et à mesure qu'il effectuait sa fellation. Levi entrouvrit la bouche et ferma les yeux. Il savait y faire, et de doux gémissements glissait de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Son corps ne l'aidant pas, il se mordilla un doigt pour se faire taire. Les mains d'Erwin exploraient le corps du plus petit, alors qu'il continuait de le torturer. Il lui caressa chaques zones sensible, s'attardant parfois sur un teton durcit. Il continua son manège quelques minutes avant de remonter hors de l'eau pour respirer.

-Gn... ah, pas mal...

Le plus jeune lui recoiffa les cheveux en arrière, de sa main libre.

-Mais où as-tu appris tout ça...?

Erwin lui offrit un petit sourire avant de recommencer à le caresser de sa main.

-et bien, en cent ans de vie, on apprend bien des choses. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance.

Il lâcha le sexe du brun et lui remonta les hanches jusqu'à faire sortir son sexe de l'eau.

-mais que... ?

-j'aime entendre ta voix, et sous l'eau ce n'est pas possible. C'est mieux ainsi. Et puis je peux voir tout de toi.

Il ne discuta pas plus et le repris en bouche, l'observant silencieusement. Son collier marquait la peau de son calice d'un magnifique éclat vert. Erwin immortalisa ce portrait dans sa mémoire tant il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu Levi aussi beau...

Le plus jeune avait un peu rougi face à ce regard prédateur et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en le regardant. La bouche du blond montait et descendait le long de son désir avec lenteur et avidité.

-Hm... Ah...

Ses lèvres relâchées, il recommença à gémir tout en fuyant le regard du vampire. Tout cela restait affreusement gênant.

Erwin émis un long grognement en entendant les gémissements de son aimé. Il tendit la main vers son visage et lui caressa doucement la joue avant de lui tourner doucement la tête dans sa direction. Il voulait le voir prendre du plaisir, il voulait voir chaque mimique de son visage. Levi grogna en sentant la main du blond qui l'obligea à le regarder. Il n'aimait pas ça, il était honteux de s'afficher comme ça dans tous ses états. Mais le vampire tenait vraiment à voir son calice ainsi.

-... Sadique...

Le mot était soufflé d'une manière qu'on pouvait hésiter si c'était un reproche ou un plaisir masochiste. Lentement, le blond relâcha le sexe et fixa le brun en se léchant la lèvre et en le masturbant.

-ah, Levi, tu es magnifique... J'aime te regarder ainsi.

Il remonta le long du corps du plus jeune et alla l'embrasser passionnément. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapide sur son sexe. Plus saccadés aussi. Le brun pencha légèrement la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux tout en continuant à gémir de plus en plus fort.

-ah .. Erwin, je vais jouir trop vite...!

Erwin offrit un doux sourire au brun, mais il n'arrêta pas ses mouvements.

-et bien, jouit... Je ne veux que te faire plaisir ce soir.

Il prenait grand plaisir à voir le brun gémir et prendre du plaisir sous ses doigts. Il se dit qu'il ne s'en lasserait probablement jamais. Son collier glissait sur la peau du brun et Erwin vint embrasser la pierre verte tout en fixant Levi dans les yeux.

-allez vient... vient pour moi.

-Tsh! Naah.. AH!

Levi grimaça, sentant des spasmes de plus en plus rapides le parcourir. Il appuya alors sur les épaules de son amant pour le faire reculer et jouit soudainement.

-Ahn...! Hm... AH !

Le liquide blanc vint souiller son ventre beaucoup trop vite. Erwin se mordit la lèvre tant le spectacle était agréable. Le plus jeune commença à râler des mots incompréhensibles, pestant certainement sur une jouissance trop précoce à son gout.

-Grr... C'est lamentable.

Le calice se cacha les yeux avec ses mains, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Il pencha la tête et saisi son amant contre lui alors qu'il reprenait sa place contre la baignoire. Il parla doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

-allons, ne dit pas de bêtise. Tu n'es pas lamentable, en aucun cas... Je suis content que tu te soit laisser aller ainsi entre mes mains.

Il retira les mains du brun de devant ses yeux.

-je voulais te faire jouir. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. Alors n'ai pas honte.

De sa main libre, il lava le corps du brun de sa semence tout en le gardant contre lui. Levi recula sèchement à son contact et commença à se laver à l'autre bout de la baignoire.

-... Je ne suis pas un enfant Erwin, je sais me laver tout seul.

Il était assez gêné comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter une couche. Le brun en avait vraiment pris pour son grade, le vampire devait pourtant se douter que le plus jeune était un peu trop fier. Erwin se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Il avait l'impression d'avoir froissé son amant. Sans vraiment réfléchir il dit simplement comme si de rien était.

-tu n'as vraiment pas à avoir honte, tu as tenu tout de même longtemps. Je jouis beaucoup plus vite quand je me satisfais seul d'habitude...

Je jouis beaucoup plus vite quand je me satisfais seul d'habitude...

-et puis j'ai aimé te voir ainsi.. C'était un spectacle des plus plaisant.

-... Ahah.

Un rire léger et un peu moqueur franchit ses lèvres. Lui, jouir plus vite ? Après tant d'années de pratique ? Il avait un peu de mal à le croire, mais malgré tout, ça le rassura. Le brun se tourna vers lui et lui lança un peu d'eau au visage.

-Lave-toi au lieu de raconter des conneries.

Levi réfléchit un petit instant et croisa les bras en le regardant de haut en bas.

-À moins que tu ne veuilles que je te lave de mes propres mains?

Erwin eut un sourire taquin.

-fait donc, mon corps est tout à toi.

Il leva les mains et les plaça de part et d'autre de la baignoire. Il ne bougea plus, fixant le brun et attendant qu'effectivement, il vienne le laver.

-Oh... On ne refuse pas, on dirait.

Levi se savonna les mains de façon très professionnelle et approcha doucement son compagnon.

-J'adore la propreté, je vais me faire un plaisir de laver tout ça.

Le plus petit attrapa d'abord sa cheville et la releva à son niveau. Là, il glissa son autre main savonneuse sur le pied, remontant doucement du dessus de la jambe jusque sous la cuisse dans un mouvement délicat.

Erwin le regarda faire de son regard brillant. Il blond se surpris à apprécier ces contactes simples et il soupira d'aise en posant la tête sur la baignoire, rompant le contacte visuel.

-tu as un doigté très appréciable...

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa cajoler silencieusement. Il était définitivement friand de ce toucher délicat.

-Je n'en doute pas, j'ai toujours eu les mains douces par rapport aux autres.

Alors que sa main remontait à ses hanches, l'autre reposa sa jambe pour rejoindre sa jumelle et ainsi remonter ensemble sur les abdos et les pectoraux qu'il dessina du bout des doigts.

-J'ai les doigts fins aussi...

Remontant sur sa nuque et finissant sa course sur ses épaules, il colla son dos contre son torse pour s'occuper de ses bras.

Erwin se laissa aller tranquillement aux sensations. Il ne dit aucun mot, laissant le brun faire et frissonnant à chaque contact. À un moment, Erwin se releva et alla lui embrasser la nuque. Il sentait que le bain se rafraichissait et donc qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder a sortir. Aussi, il n'hésita pas plus et planta ses crocs dans la chair tendre du brun.

-... Ah? Ah !

Obnubilé par son petit travail, Levi n'avait strictement rien vu venir. Erwin de son côté ne l'avait pas prévenu non plus. Le délicieux liquide envahis bientôt la bouche du vampire et il poussa un grognement de satisfaction avant de commencer a sucer doucement le fluide écarlate. Se retenant en s'accrocha à son cou un réflexe de recul, le plus petit lui laissa prendre son sang, lui donnant une nouvelle fois cette impression brulante et plaisante.

-... Erwin... M'attaquer dans le dos... C'est lâche...

La voix était ronronnante malgré les reproches. Car bien qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment les surprises, les sensations offertes faisaient à tous les coups leurs petits effets.

-mhh...

Erwin passa les bras autour du corps du brun, le collant complètement contre lui. Il aspira doucement le liquide, ronronnant de satisfaction tant le gout du sang était délicieux contre ses lèvres.

Toutes ses sensations, la vue de Levi, son touché si doux, et le gout de son sang en bouche. Erwin en bandait de plaisir sans avoir été touché d'une quelconque manière. Il sentait son corps chauffé au fur et à mesure qu'il absorbait son repas. Il se ralentit quand il sentit la chaleur quitter petit à petit le corps de son calice. Lentement il retira ses dents et lécha la plaie.

-pardonne-moi Levi, tu m'avais ouvert l'appétit

Un peu dans la vague, Levi balaya l'excuse de la main. Ses sens revinrent cependant assez vite et lui firent remarquer quelque chose contre son dos.

-... Visiblement, il n'y a pas que ta faim que j'ai excitée...

Levi ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits. Perdre une bonne quantité de sang était une chose à laquelle il avait du mal à s'habituer.

-... Tu pourras me ramener à la chambre ?

Erwin acquiesça.

-j'allais te le proposer... Viens.

Il se leva de la baignoire et saisi le brun qu'il porta comme une princesse. Il sortit de l'eau et se saisi d'une serviette au passage. Il passa d'une pièce à l'autre sans vraiment de difficulté. Il déposa doucement son précieux fardeau sur le lit, prenant soin de le sécher et de le couvrir de la couverture. En silence, il alla lui chercher de l'eau fraiche dans un verre avec laquelle il lui donna a boire.

- ça va ? Je pense en avoir bu beaucoup, je m'en excuse.

Le brun but le verre d'eau offert et répondit à son baiser pour le pardonner.

-Je ne peux pas juger ta faim, je ne suis pas un vampire. Mais je sais que tu ne me veux pas de mal.

Le plus jeune glissa les doigts sur le torse d'Erwin.

-Rejoins-moi dans les couvertures...

Erwin acquiesça. Sans hésitation, cette fois, il vint s'allonger contre le corps nu du brun. Du bout des lèvres, il vint embrasser la marque des dents qu'il avait laissée.

Levi le laissa l'embrasser et le défia alors du regard.

-Mais je n'ai pas oublié, ça t'a excité tout ça... Et je ne suis pas encore assez fatigué pour dormir.

Erwin n'eut rien le temps de dire que déja Levi etait passé sous les couverture. Cela dit, il ne l'en empêcha pas et se mit plus à l'aise sur le matelas. Le brun vint doucement caresser la virilité du vampire.

-Tu veux bien me laisser faire cette fois-ci ?

-tu es sure que ça ira lev... mhh...

Le blond eu, un agréable frisson qui lui foudroya le dos quand la langue taquine passa sur la peau de son sexe. Il releva légèrement la couverture pour pouvoir observer Levi .

-fait le comme tu le sent, je suis tout à toi, Levi...

Son regard était flou dû à son exitation. Levi n'avait jamais fait ça, mais avait observé Erwin durant ce genre de moment. Assez pour en savoir un minimum sur comment il pouvait lui faire plaisir. Continuant à lécher l'érection, il laissa échapper de légers gémissements.

-Hm...

L'une de ses mains vint masser les bourses alors qu'il s'attarda à lécher exclusivement le gland.

-mh Levi...

Le plus grand ne pouvait détourner le regard de ce petit muscle rose qui taquinait le bout de sa virilité. Inconsciement, il fit de léger mouvement de hanche pour venir un peu plus à la rencontre de cette langue. La main qui caressait ses bourses le fit frissonner.

-mmmh...

Il glissa sa main jusque dans les cheveux du brun, l'encourageant à lui donner plus de sensations ainsi. Levi repoussa sa main sur sa tête d'un mouvement du poignet.

-Sois patient Erwin.

Le plus jeune pris alors le membre en main et commença à le masser. Ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur le gland qu'il vint alors sucer doucement. Le brun prenait un malin plaisir à prendre son temps, surtout qu'Erwin semblait manquer de patience.

Celui-ci émit un grognement entre la frustration et le plaisir. Le brun jouait avec ses nerfs. Son corps frissonna, la sensation de succion était des plus agréable et le blond gémis.

-mh... ah... Levi...

Sa langue passa lentement sur ses lèvres alors que son regard se fit plus intense et plus impatient...

-plus... S'il te plait...

-Hmhm...

Cette situation était plutôt amusante, mettre à bout le vampire était devenue une perspective intéressante. Ainsi donc, la main massant l'érection descendit pour serrer légèrement la garde du membre entre ses doigts alors que sa bouche vint engloutir toute la longueur dans un lent va et vient, faisant doucement tourner sa langue pour parcourir toute l'érection.

Erwin siffla entre ses dents. Il était doué le bougre ! Au moment même ou il sentit sa virilité se faire happer par cette bouche si tentante, il ferma les yeux et laissa echapper un gémissement plus long et plus fort que les précédent.

-maaah... Levi...

Sa respiration s'accéléra et il plaça son bras devant ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais réagi ainsi pour une simple fellation. D'elles même, ses hanches bougèrent vers le brun, réclamant plus d'attention.

Levi était satisfait de l'état de son compagnon, dépendant de ses soins et de son bon vouloir. Un petit sourire au coin, il accéléra le mouvement de ses lèvres, qui doublé avec le mouvement des hanches d'Erwin, ajoutait encore de l'intensité à sa torture.

Sa main, quant à elle, resserra encore davantage sur la garde pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la jouissance sans avoir été consulté.

Le corps d'Erwin était parcouru à la fois de long frisson et de légers spasmes qui le rendait fou. La bouche du brun accéléra et le corps du blond répondit à ce stimulus en se tendant. La main du brun l'empêchait cependant de jouir et de libérer son plaisir.

-Levi... Tu es... mh... Cruel..ah

Il n'arrivait même plus à parler comme il fallait tellement son propre corps était perdu entre la sensation de plaisir et celle de la frustration.

Levi se retira pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres et le massa de sa main libre.

-Erwin... Dis-moi ce que tu veux... Avec politesse.

Et pour le rendre plus impatient encore, le plus jeune chatouilla le gland du bout de la langue, pensant bien qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Erwin se mordit la lèvre au ton impérieux du plus jeune. C'est qu'il avait beaucoup d'assurance pour un non expérimenté. Qu'a cela ne tienne, le blond avait d'autres idées en tête. Dans un élan soudain, il se suréleva et saisi le brun par le collier avant de l'attirer a lui, lui faisant lacher son sexe. Il le ramena au-dessus de lui et le maintint ainsi contre son corps. Dans un sourire, il lécha la lèvre inférieure du brun.

-oh c'est si mal me connaitre, huhuhu.

Levi poussa une petite exclamation de surprise alors qu'il le força à venir au-dessus de lui. Les mains posées sur son torse, il le fixa en relevant un sourcil.

-Tu as un problème avec l'insubordination, c'est ça ?

Erwin sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Il écarta les deux fesses du brun avant de placer son érection douloureuse entre elles. Il les serra ensuite sur son membre avant de commencer à faire de lents mouvements de va et vient, prenant soin de frotter allègrement contre l'intimité du brun sans intention d'en prendre possession. De la ou il était il pouvais voir son gland aller et venir entre les deux globes de chair et la vue était des plus plaisantes. Il ronronna à l'oreille du brun.

-pas besoin de politesse, ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

Sentant le sexe du plus grand frotter sans gêne contre son intimité, le brun laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé et cacha son visage dans sa nuque.

-Tu tiens à ta place de sadique...

-je suis un irrécupérable sauvageon... mh.. Mais n'est pas ce qui te plait en moi ? mh

Erwin murmurait ses mots à l'oreille du brun tout en continuant lentement a passer son sexe gonflé contre l'anneau de chair du brun. Il laissa échapper un soupir de bien être, sentant qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps, mais bien assez pour taquiner le brun. À plusieurs reprises quand il recula son sexe, il appuya son gland contre l'intimité du calice, mais au lieu de la pénétrer, il poussait légèrement avant de glisser sur elle. Il reprenait ensuite son manège, tout en embrassant l'épaule et la gorge de son amant.

Levi comprenait que son petit manège avait le but que le sien, quelques minutes plus tôt, aussi se mit-il à grogner.

-Non t'es chiant, tu triches... ah... C'est moi qui devais te mettre à bout... Pas l'inverse ! Hmm...

Et pour se venger du retournement de situation qui l'excitait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, le brun mordit le vampire à l'épaule sans vraiment de délicatesse.

-ahh!

Le son qui sortit d'entre les lèvres du blond indiquait clairement qu'il avait eu mal. Pas assez mal pour lui en vouloir, mais assez pour calmer son excitation.

-doucement voyons...

Il cessa ses mouvements et lui caressa les cheveux.

-tu m'en veux, Levi? C'est toi pourtant qui m'avais chercher tantôt. N'est-ce pas un juste retour des choses ?

Il souriait doucement avant de reprendre ses mouvements de reins, moins lentement que précédement. Son sexe pulsait à lui en faire mal et réclamait libération.

-Grmblm...

Levi émis un léger grognement, gêné. Pour une fois, il voulait juste un peu dominer la situation. Mais visiblement cela avait un peu trop excité le plus vieux. Son érection bloquée entre eux deux et son intimité excitée ; le brun entoura le cou du blond de ses bras et approcha son visage de son oreille pour pousser des gémissements lascifs et doux.

-Nah... hmm...

Le blond frissonna. Il sentait aussi que Levi était à nouveau exité. Bon prince, il passa la main entre leur corps et masturba le plus jeune au rythme de ses mouvements de hanche. Levi ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Mh ah ! ... Erwin...

Leurs excitations atteignaient des sommets. Le blond accéléra une dernière fois, encouragé par les soupirs de son amant. Son corps se cambra soudainement et il fut parcouru d'un violent spasme. Ses doigts accélérèrent sur le sexe du plus petit et leur respiration se coupa alors qu'ils vinrent ensemble dans un râle puissant.

-mhh.. ah..

Le sperme du vampire se rependit sur le bas du dos du calice, ainsi que le long de son intimité tendit que celui du brun souillait leurs deux ventres. Levi agrippa ses épaules et serra les dents en sentant la semence dans son dos. Ce n'était pas agréable, mais il n'en eut cure. Le corps du blond retomba en arrière tandis qu'il reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Bien qu'il était épuisé, il prit quand même soin de se saisir d'une serviette et de retirer sa semence du corps de son calice. Lavé sommairement, il se recoucha et plaça Levi sur lui. Sa main prise place sur le bas du dos de son amant qu'il embrassa chastement.

-c'était très agréable... Levi.

-hm...

Le brun posa la tête dans le creux de son épaule et caressa son torse du bout des doigts.

-Tu as des idées bien étranges...

Évidement, il ne connaissait pas toutes les solutions de cette pratique, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que ses fesses soient utilisées ainsi. Erwin eut un léger rire.

-il y a bien des façons de se faire plaisir de manière charnelle. Je me ferais un plaisir de t'en montrer d'autre.

Il caressa le dos du plus jeune avant de remonter la couverture sur leurs deux corps. Une fois fait, il alla repousser quelques mèches qui tombaient devant le visage du brun de sa main libre avant de lui embrasser le front.

-repose-toi maintenant. Si tu sens que je deviens froid, éloigne-toi. Mais normalement, je devrais pouvoir rester chaud assez longtemps.

Il était déja heureux de pouvoir tenir le brun ainsi pendant son sommeil, il n'en demandait pas plus.

-Hm.

Levi resta collé à son torse, profitant de la chaleur qui lui avait offert, amenant l'odeur relaxante et agréable du vampire. Il aurait voulu rester comme ça pour l'éternité s'il le pouvait. Ici, il était confortablement installé avec l'être aimé, sans qu'aucun danger ne puisse les atteindre. Le brun ferma doucement les yeux pour s'endormir.

-J'aimerais que le temps se fige...

Erwin eut un sourire tendre aux paroles du brun, il alla déposer un baiser dans sa chevelure dont émanait le parfum agréable du brun.

-moi aussi...

Il souffla dans un murmure assez fort pour que le brun l'entende.

-je t'aime Levi.

Puis il soupira avant de fermer les yeux, tenant le brun blottit contre lui.

-bonne nuit...

####### »**

Ils étaient restés en chine plusieurs mois, profitant pour visiter les alentours et les grandes villes. Erwin avait enfin pu voir Shanghai et goutter aux plats locaux grâce à une idée de Hanji de prendre une fiole de sang avec lui au restaurant et de le faire passer pour une sauce épicée spéciale. Bien sûr, il ne faisait que goutter, car il ne digérait que la partie trempée dans le sang.

Ils visitèrent la grande muraille de chine et marchèrent de nuit sur les vieilles pierres. Erwin en profitait toujours pour glisser sa main dans celle du plus jeune. Il aimait être un peu romantique avec le brun.

Mais, peu importe où il allait, il avait toujours cette impression d'être surveillé. Il n'en parla pas, car la sensation disparaissait toujours au bout de quelques minutes.

Ils passaient souvent voir Hanji et Petra. La brune se comportait en véritable grande sœur pour le blond. Elle sentait à chaque fois qu'Erwin passait à l'acte avec Levi et taquinait volontier le brun avec ça. Taquinerie auxquelles le plus petit lui répondait toujours par un « De quoi je me mêle ! » Agressif.

Ils sortaient souvent tout les quatre, Hanji se faisant une joie de leur montrer des merveilles dans les villes alentours. Parfois, le soir Erwin et elle sortait la nuit s'envoler sous leur forme de chauve-souris. La vampire était une roussette brun clair avec deux trace blanche en forme de lunette au dessous des yeux. La vue de là-haut était magnifique et il aimait ce sentiment de liberté.

Ils étaient heureux ainsi, un peu comme une meute. Une famille bien étrange.

Du sang, des cris, des flammes, de l'eau et une sensation désagréable au cœur, comme s'il avait été poignardé. Levi se réveilla soudainement en sueur, n'ayant que pour souvenir un cauchemar aux images floues, mais aux sensations trop réelles.

-Ah... Ah...

Le brun reprit son souffle avec quelques difficultés. Il ne se souvenait que trop rarement de ses songes et il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar de cette ampleur depuis son enfance.

-E... Erwin...?

Erwin se réveilla suite a l'agitation et à l'inquiétude du brun.

-je suis là... Que t'arrive-t-il Levi?

Il n'avait jamais vu le brun aussi paniqué, un cauchemar ? Il semblait en sueur, se devait être un terrible songe. Prudemment, il caressa la joue du brun pour le ramener a la réalité... Il pencha la tête pour croiser son regard.

-Levi... Parle-moi...

-C... C'est rien, c'est rien. J'ai juste un peu cauchemardé.

Le brun releva d'une main ses cheveux et regarda les fenêtres où les rideaux étaient tirés. Le peu de lumières filtrées lui fit comprendre que le jour commençait à se lever.

-Mais je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai rêvé... C'était désagréable, je criais, mais... C'est tout ce que je sais.

Levi caressa alors la main sur sa joue et regarda le vampire dans les yeux.

-ça t'arrive parfois ?

Erwin pencha la tête sur le côté.

-par le passé beaucoup... Quand j'étais le calice de Mike. Tu devrais aller voir hanji aujourd'hui, elle en sais beaucoup sur les vampires et les calices... Elle te sera d'une plus grande aide que moi.

-Tu crois que mes cauchemars sont en lien avec le fait d'être un calice ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais il vaut mieux demander.

Le blond profita d'être encore légèrement tiède pour prendre le brun dans ses bras.

-je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, j'espère qu'elle trouvera ce qui ne va pas.

Il renifla l'air et sourit.

-elle est au labo. La rouquine aussi. Va-y quand tu seras près.

Le plus petit soupira alors.

-D'accord... J'irai la voir.

Le journaliste le recoiffa avec ses doigts et se décida enfin à se lever et s'habiller après plusieurs minutes. Il s'arrêta avant de passer la porte.

-Mais Hanji ne devrait pas dormir à cette heure-ci ?

Erwin eut un petit rire.

-normalement oui, mais je crains qu'hanji ne soit pas du genre à dormir du tout...

Ça l'avait étonné la première fois qu'il avait senti son odeur, mais en effet, a part les quelques heures qu'elle passe dans le lit avec Petra au petit matin, leur chambre ne semblait pas empester l'odeur de la brune plus que le reste du vieux labo.

-ne t'en fais donc pas, elle sera réveillée, je sens son odeur s'agiter, elle est très active...

-Soit. J'irai donc.

Le vampire se leva et rejoint Levi. Tendrement, il retira une mèche de son visage et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-revient vite.

Le brun fixa son jabot correctement et le laissa l'embrasser. Retirant ses mains du tissu, le plus jeune profita que le blond se soit baisser pour passer une main sur sa nuque et lui rendre son baiser à son tour.

-... Je ne tarderais pas.

Sa veste sur le dos, il partit donc à la rencontre de la vampire. Arrivé au laboratoire, il toqua à la porte et Petra, après vérification de son identité, lui ouvrit.

###########***

Fin chapitre 17


	18. Coeur percé, coeur brisé

L'amant de l'ombre  
>chapitre 18<p>

############**

-Bonjour Petra, Hanji. Je viens pour... Un cauchemar.

Levi se gratta l'arrière du crâne, ça lui semblait vraiment absurde. Pourtant, le regard que lui lança Hanji lui indiquait clairement l'inverse.

#########***

Erwin se recoucha, fatigué. Il s'étira longuement et commença à se laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée, mais la sensation d'être suivit qu'il avait eu à plusieurs reprises refit bientôt surface pour disparaitre aussitôt. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation.

Elle le dérangeait, mais il ignorait pourquoi. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de dormir un peu. Mais peine perdue. Il se leva et retourna à l'écriture de son autobiographie. Il était prèsque à la fin.

###########****

Le ton de la brune était sérieux. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Levi n'était pas à l'aise.

-un cauchemar dit, tu ? Quel genre ?

Levi respira un bon coup pour se calmer.

-Et bien... Je criais, il y avait du sang, j'ai eu mal au cœur. La douleur ne passait pas, puis du feu, de l'eau, de la tristesse... Insupportable. C'est flou...

###########***

Erwin sursauta quand il entendit une série de coups à sa porte. Il leva un sourcil et huma l'air, s'il s'agissait de son calice. Mais il ne perçut aucune odeur... Intrigué, il s'avança prudemment jusqu'à sa porte et l'ouvrit. Il fit alors face à quelques vieilles dames...

Elles étaient là, il les voyait... Mais l'absence d'odeur l'effraya. Puis soudainement tout fut noir pour le blond. Il s'effondra, n'entendant plus que la voix des vieilles femmes qui marmonnait inlassablement tandis que le couvercle du cercueil qu'elles avaient ramené se refermait sur lui.

-Jiangshi, jiangshi...

############ »***

Le visage de la brune sembla perdre de ses couleurs... Elle alla s'appuyer contre son bureau. Elle se frotta le bras dans un mouvement légèrement paniqué...

-c'est un mauvais présage... Un calice est lié à son vampire et peu percevoir le danger... Je pense qu'Erwin l'ignore...

Dans un mouvement brusque elle fonça vers Levi et lui saisi les épaules.

-Levi, est-ce qu'Erwin a montré ses dents ? A-t-il crié ou rit a l'extérieur ?

Son ton était terriblement sérieux. Elle avait peur. Soudainement stressé par les dires d'Hanji, Levi n'arriva pas à réfléchir.

-Oui ... Non ... Enfin...

Petra posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Il devait réfléchir. Puis ça lui revint.

-Oui... Il a rit à l'extérieur... Il y a quelques mois.

-... Oh non...

Levi s'approcha de la vampire et la secoua par les épaules.

-Mais quoi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ?!

Elle retira ses lunettes, et soupira.

-Il y a des gens ici... Dans cette ville. De vieille mégère qui chasse ce qu'elles appellent les "Jiangshi". Pour elle se sont des cadavres animés qui boivent du sang en mordant leurs victimes avec leurs longs crocs...

Elle se passa la main sur le visage.

-Les Vampires ne sont pas des Jiangshi, mais ils leur ressemblent beaucoup... La seule différence, c'est qu'un vampire est vivant, conscient, et peu avoir des sentiments. Ces vieilles folles pensent qu'elles auront la jeunesse eternelle en buvant le sang d'un Jiangshi prelevé dans son coeur.

Elle déglutit... Levi l'écoutait, blanchissant à vue d'œil.

-Si un vampire est blessé au cœur, il ne peut être soigné ... Il va forcement...

Elle s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, humant l'air d'un air paniqué...

-Erwin.. Il se déplace ... De jours ?

-QUOI ?!

Elle semblait extrêmement inquiète, mais ne pouvait laisser partir Levi à sa poursuite, elle pouvait le sentir, lui non... Elle se sentit bloquée. Levi s'énerva.

-Où il est ?! OU IL EST BORDEL DE MERDE ?! HANJI !

Levi secoua Hanji dans tous les sens, Petra lui cria dessus en tirant sur l'un de ses bras.

-Ça suffit! Lâche là !

Le brun suffoquait presque, Erwin en mouvement et impossible de le pister sans elle ? Alors elle allait venir avec lui !

-Trouve une toile noire, fout toi en dessous et diriges moi!

La brune calma Petra d'un geste de la main avant de partir à la recherche d'une toile noire comme l'avait préconisé le brun. Elle savait leur attachement commun, et elle serait aussi surement sortie en pleine journée pour Petra. Elle trouva son bonheur en utilisant la vieille bâche pour protéger les matériaux du labo. Elle enfila aussi des vêtements qui la recouvraient parfaitement. Puis elle ordonna à Petra de rester sur place, souhaitant la protèger à tout prix.

-Il faut faire vite, ils sont assez loin...

######### »***

Erwin ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, une violente migraine le prenant. Il regarda la salle ou il était. C'était très sombre, un vieil entrepôt abandonné surement. Il essaya de bouger et remarqua enfin qu'il était attaché sur une espèce de X en bois.

Les vieilles dames encapuchonnées qui l'entouraient semblaient chanter ou réciter un psaume sinistre qui donna de désagréables frissons au vampire. Le regard vide de se femmes lui glaçait le sang, mais moins que les ustensiles de tortures qu'il voyait sur la table non loin de lui... Plus que jamais il avait peur.

############***

Levi la voyant prête à sortir la poussa à sa suite en lui tenant les épaules pour la diriger vers la sortie.

-Donne-moi les directions à prendre, je m'occupe des obstacles.

Jamais il n'aurait dû laisser seul Erwin après un tel cauchemar, jamais. Le brun se maudissait d'avoir été aussi ignorant. Suivant les directions de la vampire, ils finirent par atterrir dans un entrepôt sombre où des voix sinistres résonnaient.

-Hanji, tu peux te découvrir maintenant. Tes directives, où est-il ?

Le plus petit était prêt à courir à la vitesse de la lumière.

#############***

Erwin respirait difficilement alors que tout en continuant a marmonner, une vieille femme aux yeux vide s'approcha de lui avec un étrange tube pointu et creux ainsi qu'un maillet. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de se défaire de ses entraves, mais rien y faisait. La vieille sorcière apposa alors la pointe du tube contre la poitrine du blond là où battait son coeur et erwin compris ce qui l'attendait. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il murmura de sa voix eteinte en fermant les yeux.

-à.. L'aide, quelqu'un...

###########***

Hanji retira son tissu noir et commença à humer l'air rapidement, mais l'odeur était assez diffuse. Elle eut du mal à le reperer, mais quand elle retrouva la trace de son odeur, elle trouva egalement l'odeur de la peur, celle qu'a un animal juste avant de mourir.

Elle ferma les yeux, ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Elle se boucha les oreilles au moment ou un violent son d'un objet qui en frappe un autre retentit. Un hurlement inhumain déchira le silence, résonnant dans tout l'entrepôt...

Levi entendant le cri du vampire se précipita à la source de ce hurlement sans avoir eu besoin d'Hanji. Il passa de pièce en pièce, fonçant sans aucune hésitation vers la source du cri.

Quand il trouva la bonne salle, il se figea devant cette scène digne d'un film d'horreur.

Erwin, le cœur percé d'un tube, faisait jaillir son sang récolté dans une jarre par des vieilles femmes ressemblant à des sorcières aux yeux du plus jeune. Il ne les calcula pas, son regard fixé sur son amant.

-Erwin...

Repoussant les vieilles folles sur son chemin, il approcha le blond dont il caressa la joue sans s'inquiéter de ce qui pouvait l'entourer. Il posa prudemment les mains sur ses joues et murmura...

-Erwin, tu vas t'en sortir pas vrai ? Tu es un vampire, tu es immortel, tu en as vu d'autres...

Le silence lui répondit, il déglutit. Son front se posa sur le sien, ses lèvres au bord des siennes.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te répondre... Ou bien ai-je repoussé ce jour par une peur inexpliquée... Mais je t'aime Erwin...

L'une de ses mains vint caresser et recoiffer les mèches de cheveux blonds qui étaient tombées sur son front.

-Tu m'entends Erwin...? Tu m'as entendu hein ? Dis-le-moi, je ne me le pardonnerai pas sinon...

Erwin était extrêmement affaibli ... Son cœur était percé, il ne s'en sortirait pas. La douleur le foudroyait encore et encore, extirpant de son corps tout son sang. Difficilement, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir une dernière fois son amant. Sa voix était un simple murmure, il ne pouvait faire plus.

-l... Levi...

-Erwin ?!

Le blond eu, un léger sourire.

-je ... T'aime aussi... Levi... Pardonne-moi...

Il pencha la tête comme il put pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Il n'avait pas eu la force de l'embrasser, mais au moins leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

-Pardon... Je ne pourrais pas... Tenir ma promesse Levi...

Il eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

-qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! On va partir d'ici, on va te soigner...

Erwin hocha la tête négativement, laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue.

-je... T'aime...

Tout devint froid, tout devint noir... Ses yeux se fermèrent pour ne plus jamais s'ouvrir.

Levi ne pleurait pas. Il ne pleurait pas parce que tout cela était complètement surréaliste pour lui. Impossible, Erwin représentait pour lui l'être éternel, jamais il n'aurait imaginé le voir partir avant lui.

C'était faux ! Un cauchemar, il en était sur... Le brun se pencha un peu plus pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'embrasser tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

-Hanji... Je sais que tu es là...

Il se tourna lentement vers elle avec un air impassible. Son regard était vide, comme s'il était dans un état second.

-Es-tu armée ? J'ai cru entendre que tu pouvais tuer si besoin... Ne le fais pas... Je vais le faire moi-même.

Le brun se tourna vers Erwin et lui arracha le tube dont le débit de sang avait pratiquement stoppé. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté, les yeux écarquillés par la colère, et tourna le tube pointu vers les vieilles chinoises.

-Vous avez attiré le malheur sur vous... Et ce n'est pas un vampire qui va vous l'apporter.

Le journaliste, guidé par sa haine, attrapa une à une les vieilles femmes pour leur planter et arracher le tube de leur cœur, de la même manière qu'elles avaient pu le faire pour Erwin. Leurs cris suppliants ne parvenaient pas à ses oreilles, combien même avaient elles des petits enfants qui les attendaient quelque part, Levi promettait à toute un aller simple pour l'enfer.

Hanji regarda le brun s'acharner sur les vieilles folles dans une rage incontrôlable. Elle ne s'interposa cependant pas, et alla vers son frère de sang, dont la vie avait quitté le corps. Elle le détacha de sa croix et l'allongea respectueusement au sol. Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais elle voyait la partir sa seule famille... Elle baissa la tête... Elle aurait dû être plus rapide... Renvoyer Levi auprès de lui plus vite... Elle imaginait aisément la colère sourde du brun et le laissa à sa sinistre vengeance. elle eu même envi de l'aider, mais il pourrait la tuer dans un exces de violence.

Son excès de colère s'était contenté de peu malgré tout. C'était des vieilles dames qu'il avait assassinées, et non des enfants. Il n'avait fait qu'amener la mort un peu plus tôt que prévu. Calmé en parti, il récupéra le cercueil que les vieilles avait du utiliser pour déplacer le blond.

-Aide-moi à mettre Erwin dedans, on le ramène dans ton laboratoire.

Levi récupéra aussi la jarre de sang provenant de son cœur.

-Ceci est maintenant à moi...

Hanji s'étonna du ton froid du brun, mais elle mit ça sur le compte du choc... Silencieusement, elle porta le blond entre ses bras et alla le déposer dans la boite qu'elle referma immédiatement après.

Elle regarda le brun serrer la jarre de sang contre lui avec un brin d'inquiétude... Elle l'accompagna vers son labo, couverte de son tissu sombre pour la protéger. Levi suivit Hanji, complétement déconnecté de la réalité. Lui si obséder de la propreté, le sang des vieilles femmes qui avait couvert ses vêtements et une partie de son visage ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Le cercueil fut déposé dans une chambre du rez de chausser alors que la brune quittait la pièce, laissant Levi seul. Elle alla rejoindre la rouquine et lui tomba dans les bras comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'enlaçait. La rousse lui rendit son étreinte et l'attira vers la cuisine.

#########***

Enfin seul avec le cercueil d'Erwin, il resta un instant interdit, debout devant celui-ci. Il retira finalement le couvercle au bout de quelques minutes et vint lui tenir l'une de ses mains.

-Erwin... Erwin, elles ont payé pour ce qu'elles t'ont fait... Tu peux te réveiller maintenant...

Le silence sinistre lui répondit. Il déglutit et passa la main dans les cheveux blonds.

-... C'est passé, maintenant... ouvre les yeux...

Il recula ses doigts et posa sa joue contre la main du blond, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis quelque temps.

-... Tu es plus froid que d'habitude... Erwin...

Les larmes commencèrent enfin à couler sur ses joues de plus en plus vite et pour la première fois de sa vie, Levi pleurait.

-... tu ne répondras pas...

Le blond se serait excusé pour sa froideur incontrôlée, il le savait. Et là, il n'obtenait aucune réponse, aucun mouvement. Levi ferma les yeux et passa les bras autour du cou de son amant. Il le serra contre lui, refuant de le laisser partir.

-Erwin... Je te l'avais interdit... tu n'avais pas le droit...

Sa voix tremblait de manière incontrolable.

- ...Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, sans toi...?

Il resserra sa prise sur sa main froide comme s'il refusait encore la véritée, même s'il la connaissait... Le silence de la pièce l'écrasa. Il releva les yeux. Sa décision était prise.

-... Je vais prendre ta place...

########***

La brune resta quelques minutes en présence de son calice. Silencieusement lové contre elle. Elle profita de sa présence, sachant la chance qu'elle avait d'être en vie toutes les deux. À un moment, elle se leva et retourna voir le brun sous l'incitation de la rouquine, inquiète.

Elle le rejoint et le trouva les larmes aux yeux, parlant au corps du blond. Le choc avait donc laissé place à la compréhension... Le brun était mentalement plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait...

-Levi, je suis désolée, on aurait dû être plus rapide.

-...

Levi tourna la tête vers Hanji. Il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais elle avait risqué sa vie pour les aider. Et pour ça, il pouvait bien lui accorder sa confiance.

-On ne pouvait pas arriver plus tôt... On a fait notre maximum et ça n'a pas été assez... Pour ça, toi comme moi pouvons être coupables.

Le brun reposa la main du blond dans le cercueil et vint se saisir de la jarre de sang.

-On t'a appris comment transformer quelqu'un en vampire ?

Libérant l'une de ses mains, il desserra son jabot.

-... Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour me vider de mon sang.

Elle releva le nez. Même si elle comprenait ce que voulait le brun, elle claqua la langue.

-le sang du calice d'un autre est écoeurant pour nous les vampires.. D'ailleurs tu auras mal car je ne suis pas ton vampire... Mais je ferais au mieux, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux t'infliger ça...

-... Désolé de t'imposer ça Hanji. Mais j'y tiens.

Levi voulait retracer sa vie sur celle d'Erwin. Pour se faire pardonner et le comprendre parfaitement, il allait passer quelques décennies seul, coupé du monde. Peut-être trouvera-t-il lui-même un ou deux calices. Mais tant qu'il n'aura pas vécu le même temps qu'Erwin et trouver un moyen de publier son histoire, il restera un vampire éternel, enfermé dans sa solitude.

-... Bon, soit.

Elle s'approcha et soupira en enlevant complètement le jabot du brun.

-Je vais te vider de ton sang et tu seras dans un état entre la vie et la mort. Je te ferai boire le sang d'Erwin. Il n'y aura plus que du sang de vampire dans tes veines et cela sera terriblement douloureux... Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux?

Voyant le regard sûr du brun, elle sut qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Sans plus attendre, elle planta ses crocs pointus dans la gorge du brun aspirant très rapidement son liquide vital. Celui-ci grinça, mais se laissa faire. Elle grimaça de dégout, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. La chaleur du corps du brun commençait à disparaitre, laissant place a la froideur familière de la mort.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent ; suivit bientôt du reste de son corps. Il tomba à terre, dans un état incertain, entre vie et mort. La brune se recula, le coeur au bord des lèvres et elle se saisi de la jarre. Elle en versa le contenu dans la bouche du brun, peu importe la quantité qu'il ingérera, le sang prendra totalement possession de son corps. Elle se recula peu après, observant les premiers spasmes violents du brun.

-ça prendra un peu de temps Levi... Tu ne verras désormais plus le soleil... Tu te nourriras de sang. Et tu dormiras le jour... J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ton choix... Mon frère

Maintenant qu'il allait avoir le sang du blond, Levi était devenu un membre de la famille de la brune... Le dernier en vie. Silencieusement, elle retourna dans la pièce a coté, laissant le brun subir la transformation.

Levi savait très bien ce que signifiait devenir un vampire. Plus de soleil, plus de nourritures... Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la douleur de ne plus voir l'être aimé. Son corps commençait à tenter de rejeter ce corps étrangé qui forçait sa transformation.

Levi gémissait et parfois même criait de douleur qui le prenait de la tête aux pieds sous forme de spasmes. Le sang le brulait comme de l'acide et il sentait tout ses organes changer. Mais c'était son sang, le sang d'Erwin, le brun sentait sa présence dans son corps. Son sang serait à jamais à lui, un souvenir qu'il ne pourra jamais perdre. Pour supporter, la douleur, il serra son collier entre ses mains, recroquevillé sur lui-même, pour que le blond lui donne la force de supporter tout ça.

#########***

-tu es sure que c'est le mieux pour lui.

La brune ne répondit pas tout de suite à Petra. Elle sirota son thé et croisa les jambes.

-Au début, j'avais des doutes... Mais il est fort. Il a une grande volonté. C'est son désir et je l'ai respecté ... Dans quelques heures, il sera l'un des miens.

Elle sourit et alla embrasser la rouquine sur le front.

-Il fera un très bon vampire... Et Erwin vivra pour longtemps, dans sa mémoire et dans son corps.

Elle releva la tête.

-c'est une belle âme qu'Erwin a rencontrée...

############***

Levi se sentait poignardé de toute part, mais prenait soin à se plaindre le moins possible. Au fur et à mesure que la douleur passait, il sentait sa peau se refroidir, ses canines s'allongèrent avec l'impression que ses gencives allaient se déchirer et ses yeux brulaient pour ressortir plus brillants. Pour le brun, tout cela dura une éternité avant qu'il ne puisse enfin se relever avec une migraine abominable. Il se réveilla dans le noir le plus total.

-... Depuis combien de temps, je suis ici ?

Longeant un mur et titubant, il suivit le chemin du couloir pour rejoindre Petra et Hanji.

-Hey...

La brune, endormis depuis quelques temps, se reveilla et alla rejoindre le nouveau vampire. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et lui fit un petit sourire un peu amer.

-j'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ton choix.

-... Je ne regrette pas. Je vais suivre sa vie, c'est le but de mon existence maintenant.

Elle soupira et recoiffa une mèche derrière son oreille. Levi n'aimait pas trop que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Erwin lui touche ainsi les cheveux. Mais peut être était-ce sa manière d'évacuer le stress de la situation, il pouvait le comprendre. Elle reprit.

-je ne sais pas si tu veux l'enterrer... Je ne sais pas ce qui serait le mieux pour ses funérailles...

Elle pencha la tête et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

-quoi que tu choisisses, je t'aiderais.

Levi pris un ton calme. Il avait déja pris sa décision.

-Pour n'importe quel vampire mourant, nous devrions l'incinérer. Imagines qu'un jour des humains découvre un cadavre ou des ossements de vampire, nous pourrions nous retrouver proie d'une chasse pour laquelle nous aurions peu de chance de survie. Je peux aller chercher du bois de la paille sèche pour Erwin... Connais-tu un endroit tranquille pour faire tout ça ?

-il y a le vieux port abandonné, à quelques minutes d'ici. Pour le bois, il y a la réserve de vieux meubles dans la cave du labo. Tu peux en prendre autant que tu le souhaites.

Il acquiesça. Bien qu'il paraissait à nouveau froid et insensible, le brun souffrait beaucoup de faire une telle chose. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il garderait son corps avec lui jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne le chercher aussi. Mais cela risquait de mettre en danger toute l'espèce en cas de découverte.

-... Je garderai son cercueil pour moi... J'espère que son odeur sur les tissus ne partira jamais.

La brune hocha la tête. Elle soupira, le brun ne le montrait pas, mais il souffrait et elle le sentait.

-tu portes son sang en toi, il y aura toujours son odeur quelque part, ne t'en fait pas.

#########***

Ils attendirent la tombée de la nuit en fabricant un linceul de bois pour le blond. Hanji s'affaira à trouver du foin et du feu. C'est elle qui ramena la calèche au labo pour pouvoir déplacer la structure mortuaire. Tout cela était éprouvant pour tout le monde, mais elle et son calice soutiendraient le brun au maximum. Levi aida à faire le linceul sans dire un mot, comme un ouvrier habitué à sa tâche.

-Merci Hanji, Petra... Je vais conduire le cortège.

Prenant les rênes, il avança lentement vers le vieux port. Serrant son collier dans l'une de ses mains, seule la douleur qui serrait son cœur l'habitait. La faim, la fatigue semblaient complètement absentes. Son esprit vide. Il installa le linceul avec l'aide d'Hanji. Il se tourna vers la brune.

-... As-tu l'intentions de partir en Allemagne prochainement...?

La femme acquiesça.

-nous voulons voyager en Europe moi et Petra. On y passera, je pense.

Elle répondit à la question tout en allumant une torche qu'elle tendit au brun. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre feu a la dépouille du blond devant Levi.

-tient... Toutes mes condoléances Levi...

-...

Levi prit la torche sans répondre. Il s'approcha du montage sur lequel ils avaient installé Erwin. Il était droit, les yeux clos, les mains croisées sur son torse et une expression sereine sur le visage. Le jeune vampire posa sa main sur la sienne et embrassa une dernière fois ses lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient par les larmes qu'il retenait en se serrant la gorge.

-Je suis désolé... Si tu ne m'avais pas rencontré... Ça ne serait pas arrivé. Mais je t'aime et je suis malgré tout heureux d'avoir croisé ta route. Merci pour tout Erwin...

Reculant alors le visage, il vit quelque chose dépasser de la veste. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un bout de papier, le brun s'en saisit pour ainsi trouver la photo qu'ils avaient faite ensemble. Levi se mordit la lèvre, il avait bien failli brûler le seul souvenir de son image qu'il pouvait garder. Rangeant cette photo dans une poche près de son cœur, il mit doucement feu au linceul. Il retourna auprès de Hanji et Petra et soupira.

-... Je voudrais vous accompagner en europe pour reprendre son manoir en Allemagne. Je prends sa photo, son sang, son cercueil, son collier, son manoir et aussi son nom... En cette nuit, mon nom en tant que vampire sera Levi Von Smith.

Hanji regarda la structure bruler dans un doux crépitement. Elle tourna son regard vers le brun.

-et bien, nous t'accompagnerons là-bas, Von Smith. Tant que tu resteras en vie, tu seras mon frère, et tu pourras compter sur moi à tout moment.

Elle regarda la fumée s'élever et disparaitre dans le ciel sombre.

-Nous, nous allons voyager, tout voir, tout connaitre. Et si un jour, tu te sens l'envi de revoir des choses, de reprendre la route. Je serais heureuse de t'accueillir.

Levi acquiesça, heureusement qu'Hanji acceptait de l'aider. Sans elle, il ne serait ni devenu vampire, et n'aurait pas pu rentrer en Allemagne. Enfin, le voyage dépendait surtout de Petra qui était leur gardienne de jour.

-Je ramènerai les armes et mes affaires.

La brune glissa sa main contre celle de Petra. Ensemble, elles acquiescèrent.

############***

Profitant que la nuit soit encore dans les cieux, le plus jeune repartit à sa chambre d'hôtel alors que la lumière du feu du linceul éclairait encore le ciel. La pièce semblait tellement vide.

Il se mit à esperer qu'Erwin soit dans la salle de bain à l'attendre, et qu'il allait réapparaitre soudainement par la porte pour lui voler un baiser...

Mais bien sur, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas... Le brun rangea donc ses affaires en emportant celles d'Erwin. Il prit alors l'oreiller du blond et le sentit.

-J'ai effectivement la même odeur maintenant.

Son regarda s'attarda alors sur le bureau, il retrouva son autobiographe qu'il caressa du bout des doigts, celle qu'il lui avait proposé d'écrire. Il déposa la photo à l'intérieur et les garda dans une sacoche contre lui.

-Je la lirais quand nous serons rentrés.

Levi se sentait toujours aussi mal et ne savait pas combien de temps ça durerait. C'était donc ça une peine de cœur ? Certaines personnes ne s'en remettaient jamais parait-il. Et pour être honnête, il le pensait plus que jamais aujourd'hui.

########***

Il partit finalement rejoindre la vampire, l'air froid, imaginant bien avoir tué son cœur et son humanité dans les flammes du linceul d'Erwin.

###########***

Fin chapitre 18


	19. Epistolaire au fil des ans

L'amant de l'ombre.  
>chapitre 19.<p>

############***

Lettre du 31 décembre 1900

-salut Levi, c'est hanji. Petra et moi te souhaitons bonne année et une bonne entrée dans ce nouveau millénaire. On passera te voir très bientôt.

Hanji

###########***

Lettre du 1er janvier 1901

Bonne année à toi aussi et à Petra. J'ai tout nettoyé et je fais un jardin convenable avec un potager, histoire que tout le monde sache que le manoir est bien habité. J'ai eu des squatteurs en arrivant, j'ai dû présenter des titres de propriété.

Levi.

########### »****

Lettre du 16 janvier 1914

-bonjours Levi, c'est Petra. Hanji te fait savoir que ça se présente mal part chez toi... Il y a beaucoup de tensions.. Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir quitter le manoir ? soit prudent.

Petra.

##########***

Lettre du 21 janvier 1914

Je vais bien, la région est plutôt préservée de la guerre. Les gens du village partent plus loin pour se battre contre les Français. Évidemment, on a frappé à ma porte pour l'effort de guerre, mais étant allergique au soleil, ils m'ont laissé pour une bonne somme d'argent, ces charognards.

Levi.

##########***

Lettre 18 novembre 1920

-hey Levi, c'est hanji j'ai appris que tu avais survécu à la guerre! Moi, je suis devenu pilote !... Oui bon, j'ai volé un avion pendant la nuit. Mais ce n'est pas grave puisqu'il les utilise plus. Je passerais te le montrer !

Hanji.

#########***

Lettre du 2 décembre 1920

Plus jamais tu me fais monter dans un avion ! En tout, si c'est toi qui le pilotes ! ... Bref, je vois que les robes comme les cheveux des femmes se raccourcissent, j'ai même trouvé des magazines à Berlin sur l'homosexualité féminine "Die Freundin". C'est la révolution ou quoi ?

Levi.

############***

Lettre de novembre 1939

-Levi ! C'est Petra, pardonne-nous, mais on passe te prendre. Tu dois quitter le manoir pour quelques années. Avec ton nom, les Allemands te chasseront... Désolée, c'est pour ton bien.

Petra.

############***

Lettre de novembre 1939

Il parait que la lettre a été perdue. Il se passe quoi là ? Ça fait 10 ans que je ne suis pas sorti de chez moi... D'ailleurs, un jeune polonais m'a demandé l'asile, un garçon du nom d'Eld Jinn. Il a découvert mon secret et il m'offre son sang contre le lit et le couvert. Au moins maintenant, je sais que je préfère le sang des hommes plutôt que de femmes. Il me dit que son pays est en guerre et que c'est le chaos dehors. Il m'a mis un peu au courant des dernières technologies aussi.

Levi.

#############***

Lettre 12 décembre 1960

-hé bien, j'aurais cru que l'Amérique serait le pays de la liberté, mais la population est tellement pauvre, ça en est déprimant... On passera bientôt te voir... Petra me semble de plus en plus fatiguée.. Je crains que sa fin approche, mais elle refuse de devenir vampire...

Hanji.

########***

Lettre du 25 décembre 1960

Joyeux noël. J'ai acheté une écharpe au village pour Petra qui est dans le paquet. À son âge, il vaut mieux éviter de tomber malade. Eld m'a envoyé une photo de sa femme qu'il a rencontré en 1946 en sortant de chez moi et son premier enfant. Le temps passe vite... Il m'a offert une télé avec un technicien s'appelant Gunther Schultz pour m'aider et m'expliquer. Mais je ne comprends rien.

Levi.

############***

lettre avril 1963

-Levi... C'est hanji. Est-ce que je peux venir quelque temps à ton manoir... Je suis si seule sans Petra... Elle me manque... C'est si dur.

Hanji

########***

Lettre de mai 1963

Tu peux passer, je suis seul aussi. Je suis désolé pour Pétra. Mais je suis sûr que tu lui à donner la plus belle vie qu'elle aurait pu espérer. Si tu veux, tu peux rester quelque temps au manoir. Des petits vauriens entre dans ma demeure en journée pour fumer des choses étranges, tu pourras faire l'épouvantail pour leur faire peur. Et ma télé marche plus, ils me l'ont cassé, je l'ai balancé. Bon, je suis minable pour remonter le moral, je suis désolé.

Levi.

###########***

lettre 18 janvier 1991

Salut Levi! Ah, le cercle polaire est un si bel endroit... Les ours sont tout doux mais je me suis fait gronder par un adorable scientifique, son nom est Moblit. Et vu son odeur, je peux te dire que j'ai trouvé mon nouveau calice ! à bientôt

Hanji.

###########***

Lettre 30 janvier 1991

Un nouveau calice déjà ?! En 40 ans, tu ne perds pas de temps ! Moi, je ne sais toujours pas comment en reconnaitre un... Tu me diras, en restant coincé ici... Mais c'est mon devoir.

Levi.

#########***

E mail 5 juillet 1999

Yo Levi! Je suis à Hawaï en ce moment, moblit est tellement drole quand il essaye de faire du limbo, tient voila la photo! Nous allons nous marier à la prochaine pleine lune et nous passerons te voir d'ici peu, promis, la solitude n'est pas bon, même pour toi! Bisou !

Hanji.

#######***

E mail 5 juillet 1999

Le débit n'est pas assez rapide ici, tu m'enverras la photo par courrier. En plus, je met trois heures à taper un message là dessus. Nouvelle technologie à la con.

Levi.

#########***

E-mail 2 février 2014

Hey Levi, que fais tu de beau, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu... Tu as remis toute la biographie d'Erwin au propre ?! Mais que vas-tu en faire ?

Hanji.

########

Email 3 fevrier 2014

Bonsoir hanji. Oui, j'ai remis l'histoire au propre, et je dois avouer que sa vie me bouleverse... Je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un de confiance à qui confier son histoire et la faire publier... J'ai aussi ajouté la partie que nous avons vécu ensemble parce qu'il avait déja fait mention de moi et à quel point j'avais changé sa vie. Il me manque... Depuis quelque temps il y a une étrange odeur que je sens quand je marche aux allentours de la ville... J'espère en apprendre plus...

Levi.

#########**

Fin chapitre 19


	20. 100 ans séparés, à jamais retrouvés

L'amant de l'ombre.

EPILOGUE.

100 ans après...

####### »***

Eren Jaeger était un jeune étudiant en art littéraire et photographique. Il avait quitté l'école à 23 ans pour se consacrer à l'écriture d'un roman de science-fiction comme il s'en pensait capable. Seulement, depuis l'arrêt de ses études, il n'avait pas écrit une seule ligne.

C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à rechercher un endroit calme, abandonné, aux allures hantées pour trouver l'inspiration. Le lieu parfait se trouvait dans une petite forêt en plein cœur de l'Allemagne.

Quand il s'y rendit, la bâtisse semblait en bon état malgré son age. Cet élément aurait dû l'interpeller. Cela lui aurait peu être éviter de se faire effrayer par le maitre des lieux et de se trouver donc en ce moment dans le salon de celui-ci, à siroter un thé étrange, au gout délicieux mais inconnu.

######## »***

Levi fixait le jeune homme face à lui. Il n'était qu'un gamin sans prétention, pourtant, son odeur indiquait clairement qu'il était destiné à devenir son calice. Levi comprenait enfin à quel point son odeur avait dû être une torture pour Erwin et il était décidé à en apprendre plus sur ce jeune homme.

-et bien, monsieur Jaeger... Que venez-vous donc faire dans ma demeure ?

Le brun sembla déglutir et but une grande gorgée de thé pour se donner du courage. Il fixa ensuite son regard émeraude dans les yeux étrangement luisant de son hôte.

-hé bien, je cherche l'inspiration. J'étais en école d'art littéraire et photographique et j'ai décidé d'arrêter afin d'écrire mon bouquin. Mais depuis, c'est page blanche...

Levi leva un sourcil, intéressé. Un écrivain ? Quel curieux coup du hasard. Il posa sa tasse et croisa les mains.

-oh vraiment ? Et vos parents vous ont laissé quitter l'école sans rien dire ? Étonnant.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

-Je n'ai pas de parent, ma mère est décédée et mon père à disparu.

Levi pencha la tête en signe d'excuse et le plus jeune la balaya de la main.

-vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Ce n'est pas grave.

Levi soupira pour s'éclaira la voix, cherchant à changer de sujet.

-Vous vous spécialisez dans quoi comme bouquin ?

-la science-fiction. C'est vendeur. Et puis, c'est varié.

Levi y réfléchit un instant. Faire passer la biographie d'Erwin pour une science-fiction était tentant. Ça cacherait l'existence de la race vampire, mais ça lui permettrait de publier. Il se leva.

-attendez-moi ici, Eren, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose.

Il sortit de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un tas de feuilles, ressemblant à un vieux manuscrit. Il le posa devant le brun.

-Je souhaiterais que vous lisiez ça... Je sais que vous ne pourrez pas le lire en une seule soirée, mais si l'histoire vous plait, vous pourrez revenir au manoir pour lire la suite. C'est un vieil ouvrage, je ne peux pas le laisser entre vos mains sans surveillance.

Eren leva un sourcil... Pourquoi voulait, il lui faire lire une histoire ? Cependant, sa curiosité le poussa à se saisir délicatement du manuscrit et à commencer la lecture.

###########***

Le brun était revenu des jours durant, complètement absorbés par l'histoire de ces pages. Levi restait toujours en face de lui, discutant de certains passages. Il appréciait aussi la compagnie du jeune garçon, qui était étrangement calme quand il lisait, et terriblement curieux quand il posait des questions à Levi.

Le plus jeune termina le bouquin, plusieurs jours plus tard. Il était en larmes devant les dernières pages et finit par reposer le manuscrit sur la table. Chaque émotions des protagonistes vibraient à travers les pages. Il se remit difficilement de ses sensations et regarda le plus petit face à lui dans les yeux...

-c... C'est beau... Passer une histoire de vampire sous forme d'autobiographie est une idée géniale ! Vous êtes un auteur de talent ! Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas publié ! ?

Levi eut un sourire en coin, mais baissa un peu la tête.

-je ne suis pas l'auteur de toute cette histoire. Le véritable auteur me l'avait confié pour que je trouve quelqu'un qui puisse faire les corrections nécessaires et le publier en son nom.

Il releva la tête et encra son regard dans celui vert de l'écrivain.

-Et vous êtes cette personne.

Eren resta sans voix. Quoi ? On lui donnait une telle histoire ? C'était la réussite assurée ! Mais ...

-quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez ? Si je la publie en mon nom, vous ne serez jamais reconnu !

Levi le calma d'un geste.

-je ne veux pas être reconnu. Voyez cela comme un cadeau. Moi, je désire juste tenir une promesse.

Eren réfléchit et finit par accepter. Puis il leva la tête.

-Dites, dans le bouquin-là, le personnage principal, Erwin, il tombe amoureux d'un certain Levi. C'est votre nom, il me semble.

Levi acquiesça en se levant pour aller faire le thé.

-Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais préparer le thé.

Eren resta perplexe et regarda le brun disparaitre vers les cuisines. Il se leva ensuite et fit le tour de la grande salle. C'était étrange tout de même que le propriétaire des lieux avait le même nom que l'amant du héros de l'histoire. Mais bon. Il détourna son attention sur la décoration d'un autre age de la grande salle. Levi avait tout de même de drôle de goût. Il passa près de la cheminée ou un cadre à photo attira son attention.

Il reconnut le propriétaire des lieux aux côtés d'un homme, surement blond. Ils étaient étrangement vêtus. D'abord Eren pensa à une photo de carnaval, sortit en sépia pour faire d'époque, mais quelque chose l'interpella. C'était la même photo que décrite dans le bouquin...

...Mais ce n'était pas tout, surtout aux yeux d'Eren qui avait étudié la photographie... La voix du propriétaire se fit entendre.

-Un problème, monsieur Jaeger ?

Le plus jeune se retourna vers le plus petit et resta pétrifié un instant. Mais il finit par soupirer et se tourner vers le propriétaire. Eren était quelqu'un de téméraire, et de curieux. Bien que la réponse l'effrayât au plus haut point, il osa tout de même poser la question.

-sur cette photo... C'est vous n'est-ce pas ?

Le maitre des lieux soupira et posa les tasses sur la table. Tout avouer au plus petit maintenant était risqué, mais il devait prendre le risque.

-c'est bien moi...

Eren ferma les yeux. Ses craintes étaient fondées...

-ce cliché... Il a plus de cent ans... Il a été pris par un des premiers appareil existant..

Encore une fois, Levi acquiesça. Eren continua donc sur sa lancée.

-c'est vous n'est-ce pas... C'est vous le Levi du livre... Levi Von Smith... Vous êtes un ... Un vampire.. Ce n'est pas une fiction... Vous y étiez... Vous avez tout vécu.

Le plus petit grinça des dents...

-oui...

Son secret révélé, sa vie allait être détruite avant même que la biographie d'Erwin ne soit publiée. Il s'attendait à entendre le plus jeune crier, fuir et hurler au monstre.

-Je suis désolé...

Levi releva la tête sèchement.

-quoi ?!

L'écrivain avait baissé la tête, il semblait triste. Levi ne s'attendait pas à ça... Le plus jeune releva les yeux vers le vampire.

-c'est que... Vous avez vécu tellement longtemps seul, avec le souvenir de cet homme. Vous avez vécu une si belle histoire ensemble... Et vous l'avez vu mourir... Etre assassiné.. Je n'ose pas imaginer comme vous avez dû souffrir.

Levi ne savait pas comment réagir. Le gamin avait de la peine pour lui ? En sachant qu'il était un immortel ?

-je suis un vampire... Tu n'as pas peur ?

Eren répondit par la négative.

-dans le bouquin, vous dites que vous ne voulez tuer personne, comme Erwin l'avait fait... Je n'ai pas peur.

Il se releva et vint jusqu'à la table. Il rassembla toutes les notes et le livre d'Erwin et se tint face au plus petit.

-Je vais publier votre bouquin ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi ! Mais j'ai une requête !

Levi était un peu secoué, mais se reprit. Il leva un sourcil.

-je t'écoute.

L'écrivain se gratta la tête, un peu gêner.

-La pierre d'émeraude, celle qui est décrite dans le bouquin et qu'on voit sur la photo... Je peux la voir ? On avait étudié les bijoux perdus à l'école, et j'aimerais savoir si s'en est un. Je veux juste y jeter un coup d'œil.

Levi sembla y réfléchir, mais finalement, il acquiesça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le jeune homme lui inspirait la confiance. Le bijou, il le portait d'habitude, et l'avait laisser dans le cercueil avant de se lever.

-attendez-moi ici, je vais la chercher.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre sous le regard du plus petit. Quand il eut disparu, Eren alla jusqu'à la photo et la fixa un instant...

-hm... Je devrais pouvoir... Oui

Il saisit son portable et fit un cliché de la photo. Il remit l'appareil dans sa poche et retourna à la table. Peu après Levi revint et posa le collier sur la table, avec un peu d'appréhension. Eren se pencha et l'observa. L'or et l'émeraude présents étaient d'une pureté incroyable. Ce bijou valait une fortune. Et Erwin l'avait offert au brun juste pour lui montrer à quel point il comptait pour lui... Il eut la réponse à sa question et sourit.

-Merci. Je sais tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Levi le regarda se lever et pencha la tête.

-Vous n'êtes pas plus curieux de mon état de vampire ?

Eren finit de ranger la biographie et se tourna vers le propriétaire des lieux.

-Si, bien sûr. Mais, tout est déja expliqué par Erwin dans le livre. Et puis, ça fait des siècles qu'on parle de vampire comme de créature imaginaire. Les légendes vont bon train... Je vais rentrer, poser les feuilles et commencer à les travailler. Je reviendrais vous voir demain. Vous me parlerez un peu de votre histoire avant que vous rencontriez le vampire, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Levi hésita, mais finit par acquiescer... Quel étrange gamin. Ce dernier le salua et pris la porte. Levi croisa les bras.

-on vit dans une bien étrange époque si les gamins n'ont plus peur des monstres...

Malgré tout, il était satisfait... Il était sur le point de tenir sa promesse..

############***

Eren bossa très tard cette nuit. Il commençait la mise en forme et la correction des écrits du vampire avec passion. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques chapitres, considérant qu'il en avait assez fait pour une soirée. Machinalement, il fouilla son téléphone et retrouva la photo du cliché de Levi et Von Smith. Il sourit et fit passer le cliché sur son ordinateur avant d'ouvrir son logiciel.

#########***

Levi avait passé la nuit à chasser pour satisfaire ses pulsions. Bien sur, Eren était destiné à être son calice, mais Levi n'avait pas l'intention de le transformer...

Il retourna chez lui au petit matin et s'endormit dans son cercueil. Il serra le coussin qui avait encore de légers effluves d'Erwin et ferma les yeux.

Il fut réveillé en début de soirée par des coup insistant à la porte. Ah ? Le gamin était revenu ? Levi n'y avait pas cru sur le coup. Il pensait qu'apprendre son état de vampire l'aurait découragé... Il se leva de mauvaise grâce et l'accueilli. Le plus jeune semblait joyeux, mais avait d'ignobles cernes sous les yeux. Voyant le regard interrogateur du vampire, l'écrivain se gratta la tête.

-l'histoire était passionnante à réécrire, j'en ai perdu le fil du temps... Mais vous en faites pas, je suis solide.

Levi fit tourner ses yeux et invita le gamin à le suivre au salon. Il amena deux tasses de thé qu'il commença à siroter en fixant son invité. Celui-ci but une gorgée avant d'avoir comme une illumination. Il sortit un paquet de son sac.

-Oh ! Monsieur Levi, j'ai failli oublier ! Je vous ai fait un petit cadeau.

-Pardon ?

Levi n'y croyait pas ses oreilles... Le gamin apprend qu'il est un vampire, ne fuit pas, revient le voir... Et lui offre un cadeau... Il se demanda si l'écrivain avait toute sa tête... Il accepta cependant le petit paquet rectangulaire qu'il ouvrit lentement, toujours méfiant.

Le papier tomba et Levi resta pétrifié devant ce qu'il voyait... Ses yeux... Ses yeux bleus qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis plus de 100 ans...

-... Erwin...

La photo sépia était maintenant aux mêmes couleurs qu'à l'époque, Erwin était de nouveau blond, ses yeux luisaient d'une nouvelle vie... Il ferma les yeux et posa la photo contre sa poitrine avant de tourner un regard indifférent au plus jeune...

-tu n'avais pas besoin de me faire de cadeau...

Eren ne dit rien et garda un sourire. Malgré ses mots et son comportement froid, Levi vint poser le cliché aux cotés de celui sépia, au dessus de la cheminé, et le fixa un long moment. Le présent le touchait, le gamin en était sûr. Il croisa les bras et demanda au vampire.

-maintenant, Levi, parlez-moi un peu de vous.

#############***

Les jours passaient, Eren avançait sur le bouquin à une vitesse folle et prenait le temps de venir voir et discuté avec le vampire.

Bien qu'il n'en montrât rien, celui-ci appréciait les visites du plus jeune. Discuter avec la nouvelle génération était plus agréable qu'il ne le cru.

Biensur, eren lui avait demander des truc idiot comme de lui montrer ses dents ou de se transformer en chauve souris devant lui. Levi soupirait, mais acceptait toujours les demandes du gamin.

Le gamin s'amusait avec la petite chauve souris à grandes oreilles noires avec une tache blanche sur le ventre. Il la caressait comme on le ferait avec un chat et le vampire ronronnait d'ailleurs. Puis Levi reprenait sa forme et niait tout en bloque, trop gêné par son propre comportement.

Puis le temps arriva, le livre était prêt et sur le point d'être publié. Eren revint voir Levi pour lui faire part des derniers avancements.

Le plus petit était comblé d'avoir put tenir sa promesse. Il remercia le brun. Puis il eu un soupire lointain.

-J'ai une dernière demande à te faire, Eren... J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes en chine. J'ai déja les billets, et si tu acceptes, nous prenons le vol de demain soir.

L'écrivain l'écouta, sachant que la Chine avait une grande importance aux yeux de levi. Étais-ce prudent ? De partir comme ça en Chine ? Eren n'en savait rien, mais il avait toujours désiré voyager. Il acquiesça.

-bien sûr ! Je rentre faire mon sac !

#########***

L'avion décolla au début de la nuit depuis Berlin. Eren avait paniqué au début du vol, mais c'était vite calmé alors que Levi était resté stoïque. Le reste du voyage se passa bien.

À peine arrivé à l'aéroport de chine, ils se rendirent avant le lever du soleil dans un vieux laboratoire que Levi semblait connaitre. Ils trouvèrent des lit et dormirent jusqu'au milieu de la nuit.

#########***

Eren se réveilla en sursaut à 2h du matin. Levi était descendu à la cuisine et sirotait son thé silencieusement. Quand il entendit les pas du plus jeune, il l'invita.

-approche, Eren, j'ai à te parler...

Le plus jeune s'inquiéta du ton du plus vieux mais vint tout de même s'installer à ses cotés. Levi resta silencieux.

-cette ville, c'est le dernier endroit où nous avons été moi et Erwin. Je suis content que tu m'y aies accompagné.

Eren hocha la tête, toujours silencieux. Le vampire but une gorgée de son thé puis il tendit à Eren une série de papier. Celui-ci les observa perplexe. Le plus vieux expliqua.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner en Allemagne...

Eren acquiesça.

-je sais... Il n'y avait qu'un billet de retour...

Levi sourit, le gamin n'était pas stupide. Il continua.

-Tu trouveras là-dedans les papiers qui disent que tu es l'héritier du manoir, ainsi que de ses richesses. Fait en ce que tu veux. Tout est à toi. Considère ça comme un remerciement pour le roman...

Eren ouvrit de grands yeux... Quoi ? Il était donc riche... Il voulait s'offusquer et refuser, mais quand il vit le visage de Levi, il compris... Ils n'étaient pas venus ici pour rien, il aurait dû s'en douter. L'écrivain ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Levi brisa le silence.

-Merci de m'avoir accompagné... Tu peux retourner en Allemagne...

Eren hocha la tête négativement.

-Levi, je suis venu avec vous ici, je resterais jusqu'au bout.

Le vampire sourit. Il posa sa tasse et se leva. D'un geste de la tête, il invita le plus jeune à le suivre.

###########***

La fraicheur de l'air marin de fin de nuit leur fouettait le visage. C'était une brise agréable. Levi s'arrêta en plein milieu du vieux port et s'installa sur une fraicheur de l'air marin de fin de nuit leur fouettait le visage. Le vampire raconta.

-c'est ici que je lui ai dit adieu...

Eren hocha la tête. Il le savait, mais ne coupa pas la parole au plus vieux.

-Tu es venu ici à la place de repartir... Pourquoi.

Eren eut un petit sourire.

-J'ai eu l'impression qu'il le fallait...

Levi sourit et lui tendit une lettre. Eren la prit en fixant le vampire.

-tient, tu posteras ça de retour à la grande ville. C'est ma dernière demande.

Au loin, l'horizon devenait rougeoyant et le bruit de la mer les rassuraient. Levi tourna le regard vers eren.

-tu sais pourquoi je suis là... N'est-ce pas.

Eren ne dit rien, mais hocha la tête. Le silence était de mise. Levi se leva et approcha de la mer. Eren vint à ses côtés. L'horizon se fit plus rose. Le vampire eu, un sourire.

-Tu sais, tu aurais du devenir mon calice.

-Je sais.

Eren sourit et se tourna vers Levi.

-Je l'ai su dès que j'ai lu la définition dans le livre... Et il est de mon devoir de vous accompagner jusqu'au bout. Vous avez été comme une famille pour moi, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez.

Il baissa la tête, retenant ses larmes.

-et si je le pouvais, je vous empêcherait de faire ça...

Levi eut un sourire tendre, le premier depuis plus d'un siècle. Il tendit la main et décoiffa le plus jeune.

-Merci... De ne pas le faire...

Il relâcha le brun et se tourna vers l'horizon.

-il m'a assez attendu...

Le ciel commençait à briller de plus en plus fort. Levi avança doucement vers l'auréole de lumière qui apparut au loin. Elle était belle, dorée, majestueuse. Cette brillance d'or luisait comme la chevelure si familière que son cœur attendait de revoir. Levi tendit la main vers elle en souriant alors que sa peau noircissait presque aussitôt. Il eut la sensation qu'on lui prenait la main, une sensation douce, comme si on lui embrassait les doigts. Il pencha la tête et sourit en fermant les yeux. Dans un dernier soupir, il murmura ce nom, emporté par le vent du matin.

-Erwin...

Son corps se figea comme une statut de cendres pendant quelques secondes et son corps disparut dans un nuage de poussière.

Eren laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

############****

Dans sa maison à Hawaï, Hanji reçu un matin une lettre provenant de chine.

« Hanji, cette lettre est ma dernière... Merci pour tout, tu as été ma famille depuis cent ans, et surement la meilleure que j'aurais pu avoir... Il est temps pour moi... Profite de la vie, la mienne n'a été que trop longue.

Levi. »

Son sourire se fana après la lecture et elle posa la missive contre elle. Des larmes silencieuses glissèrent sur ses joues alors que Moblit, inquiet, la pris dans ses bras...

-Hanji... Que se passe-t-il ?

La brune se secoua et lui sourit...

-Ils n'avaient plus besoin d'être séparés... Ça faisait trop longtemps.

############****

-Woah ce bouquin est un chef d'œuvre ! Vous êtes un génie ! Vraiment ! Je vais le publier ! Vous pouvez comptez sur moi monsieur... hum...

-Von Smith... Eren Von Smith.

L'homme haussa les épaules et revint au livre.

-Votre image de couverture est magnifique ! Où avez vous trouvez un cliché qui fasse si vrai ? Ces tons sépia sont superbe...

Eren sourit

-ça, c'est mon secret.

L'interlocuteur ria légèrement.

-soit soit... Et votre préface-là. Elle est très jolie. Mais c'est étrangement mélancolique. Et pour le titre ? Vous avez choisi ?

Eren tourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Il eut un sourire calme en fixant le ciel.

-oui.

########***

Quelques mois plus tard, tout le monde parlait du best-seller de l'année écrit par Eren , un roman d'envergure, aussi beau que touchant qui avait touché le cœur de bien des gens.

Sur bien des étagères, on trouvait ce livre sombre paré d'une photo sépia. Les rumeurs disaient qu'à l'origine, les hommes sur la photo ne se regardaient pas dans les yeux, qu'il ne se tenait pas par la main... Mais personne n'y croyait vraiment.

Seul le jeune Von Smith savait.

Dans les fonds de son humble manoir en Allemagne , il déposa un exemplaire du livre noir sur l'étagère et sortit de la pièce. Un bouquin sombre, sur lequel on pouvait lire :

« L'amant de l'ombre, par Eren Von Smith. »

Et en tout petit, au bas de la page.

« 100 ans séparés, à jamais retrouvés. »

#############****

FIN.

Merci d'avoir suivit cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.


End file.
